Not My Time
by WiffleDick678
Summary: Gohan is ripped from his home in the battle with Cell and sent directly into another battle for the fate of the world. What battle is this and what are the effects on both of the worlds. I Own Nothing. DBZxJLxYJ
1. Prologue part 1

Hey guys This is my second story so hopefully it will be better than the last one. And yes I will be continuing Gohan's Torment up until the end of the Buu saga. So all in all about 3 or 4 more chapters. Also I really don't know the time lapse that took place between the Man of Steel movie and Young Justice. So I'm just going to say like 5 years in between.

One more thing. I know that Gohan would absolutely destroy Superman, but for the sake of the story I can't overpower him like I want to. Just remember that Gohan is sent to the DCU 5 YEARS before the start of Young Justice, so he has that much time of training before he is accepted into some form of the league.

Power levels (Normally at the end of each chapter.)

Gohan

Base:14,000,000

Super Saiyan: 700,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 1,500,000,000

Goku

Base: 13,500,000

Super Saiyan: 675,000,000

Super Kaioken: 700,000,000

Cell

Perfect: 800,000,000

Semi-Perfect: 400,000,000

Imperfect: 200,000,000

Super Perfect: 890,000,000

Perfect (Android 16 absorbed): 1,200,000,000

All kryptonians (Full Blooded)

Base: 610,000,000

Sun Dipped: 1,000,000,000"

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

:bond:

 **ENJOY!  
**

Gohan watched as the bits and pieces of android 16's head were crushed under Cell's yellow foot.

Gohan looked on in horror as the small memory chip flew a few feet away from the androids crushed head. He watched as the small green light blinked slower and slower with each pulse, steadily dimming. The light finally was cut off and Gohan heard a voice that sickened him to the very core.

"Yet another fighter, you could have saved."

Gohan stared at the head in disbelief, finally taking in what just happened. _16\. You loved life, you gave everything up to save it. And you were just an android._

Gohan looked up and saw Cell chuckling. _I let you die. I can't do that._

Cell was now in full blown laughter. _I won't watch anymore. I feel it slipping._

Gohan felt himself snap. _And I won't watch this ANYMORE!._

In a terrifying display of power, Gohan threw his head back and let out a bloodcurdling scream, drawing the attention of the other Z-fighters. Dust clouds shot out around Gohan and the ground gave out under the sheer power of the enraged super saiyan.

Gohan continued to scream and let out all of his power, making Cell cover his face and form a shield around himself. All of the Z-fighters looked on in shock at the amount of power Gohan was putting out.

Cell chuckled. "Hahaha. That's it huh. You're making the same mistake Trunks did. Boy." Cell took on a more menacing look. "Don't think you can beat me by just powering up."

The Cell jr's took this chance to attack the Z-fighters, disabling them.

"Stop it!" Gohan yelled. "That's enough!" Gohan all but screamed through gritted teeth. "Tell them to stop it!"

"Ahhh. That's the way." Cell said menacingly. "Let it all go."

Small blue lightning bolts sparked around Gohan. He grunted and pushed his power beyond what he thought it would go. His hair spiked up even more drastically, and his muscles bulged up to nearly double the size of his super saiyan form.

Gohan let out a mighty roar and his aura formed a blinding hurricane around him.

"Incredible." Was all Cell could say as Gohan's power shot through the roof, making the hurricane of power grow wider and taller.

With one final scream Gohan completed his transformation, sending a shockwave through the area, destroying the surrounding landforms.

Gohan let out a deep breath, making his aura die down around him, and glared at the green monstrosity that had killed so many people.

"Here is where it ends."

/

(Time skip to the exit of android 18.)

Cell was gurgling as Gohan took his fist out of the giant green android.

Cell took a few steps back, clutching his stomach while white foam poured out of his mouth. Something looked like it was threatening to come out of his throat as Cell tried to hold whatever it was down.

A flash of bright blonde hair was seen through the gurgling mess. Cell let out one last heave and a white glob of goop was shot from his mouth, landing in front of him. The white goop slowly dripped off of the form it was covering, revealing an unconscious android 18.

Gohan looked at the female android without a hint of emotion, before turning back to a heaving Cell.

Gohan suddenly had an idea that would weaken Cell to a point of almost nonexistence compared to him.

The young half saiyan shot forward and buried his knee in the same place as before, making the android's eyes bug out, and causing him to start heaving once more. Another blob of white bile almost immediately making its presence known, due to the bio android still recovering from the first hit.

The android took a few steps back and released a pained roar as his body started to morph and change.

As this was going on Gohan walked over the the two blobs and picked them both up, throwing them to the shocked Z-Fighters.

Krillin lunged forward and grabbed number 18 before she hit the ground, but backed away when her brother landed next to him. Yamcha just shook his head at his friend's antics and stepped forward to grab the male android, but was shockingly beat to it by an unlikely person.

"I've got this." Vegeta said gruffly before grabbing 17 by the back of his shirt and slinging the android over his shoulder.

Everyone was genuinely shocked by the proud Prince's actions and stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you just going to stare at me like idiots, or are we going to watch the green bio-hazard over there." Vegeta stated while gesturing to the glowing dome of energy.

"Father we should dispose of them while they are weak and disabled." Mirai Trunks all but shouted, still shocked at his father's actions.

Vegeta just continued to stare at the battle before answering in a very Vegeta-like way. "What and get rid of my new sparring partner."

"Father!" Trunks yelled desperately at his father, hoping to make him see reason. "Please…"

"Trunks!" Vegeta snapped, giving the time traveling teen a glare that ended the argument.

Trunks just huffed and glanced back at the battlefield. Where Cell was almost finished with the reversal of "Perfection".

Gohan slowly started walking towards Cell, wanting to end everything slowly and draw this entire thing out.

Cell's body went into a seizure as he let out a loud roar when a giant dome of green light surrounded him, signaling the end of his transformation. Gohan let a very saiyan like smirk make its way onto his face when he felt Cell's energy signal. _Not even a challenge._

With this in mind Gohan slowed his pace towards the bio-android, all the while putting his guard down completely as if there was not a care in the world.

The dome of light surrounding Cell diminished, revealing Cell in all of his Imperfect glory.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Cell screeched in his now raspy, bug like voice, while looking down at his hands and three toed feet. "I was perfect! How was I beaten by a mere child?"

"Mere child my ass." Gohan muttered under his breath. Piccolo let a rare moment of shock slip onto his features. His normally calm and humble student was acting like Vegeta.

"No matter, I am still the superior being in this fight." Cell rasped "And you will pay for costing me perfection, even if only for the time being." The bio android dropped into a horse stance and powered up to his max, flooding his body with power, and creating a warping green aura around himself.

"I _will_ be perfect again, and you can do nothing to stop me from achieving that." The bio-android said with excitement laced in his voice. While the rest of the Z-fighters tensed at the comment, Gohan just smirked and took a more arrogant stance.

"Yeah." The demi-saiyan started. "The perfect bitch maybe."

When Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo heard this comment, the first looked shocked and the former two both smirked.

"Now that is the saiyan I've been looking for in the boy." Vegeta said while shooting Trunks a quick glare. "Oh the future is _sooo_ bad…" The prince mocked while focusing back on the stand off between saiyan and lab experiment.

The two fighters on the ground continued their standoff, neither one moving a muscle. The silence felt like it was crushing the spectators, putting an uneasy feeling in the stomachs of everyone present.

That was until Cell let out a cry of agony and hunched over while powering up, his aura growing more fierce and his body bulking up to beyond that of Broly. His body was growing so large that it eventually looked more like a giant ball than anything.

Gohan just looked on in confusion. "What are you going to accomplish by doing that, you can hardly move." The super saiyan asked while putting a hand on his hip and poking at the bio-android. But before he could reach the green android, he was interrupted by said being.

"Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cell said with a somewhat-menacing-chuckle, "If my body is disturbed in any way, it will self destruct and blow up the planet. Taking all of you with it only for me to regenerate." The android exclaimed while trying to throw his head back into a laugh, but failing miserably.

The rest of the Z-fighters looked shocked by this, and a few of the weaker willed members fell to their knees in defeat. While a certain saiyan was preparing for his sacrifice. That was until someone beat him to it that is.

"Well all right you jolly green jackass," Gohan started while forming a bright yellow ki shield around the two of them, " If I'm going down, you're coming with me." He dropped into the all too familiar stance and began chanting the words that would be the last heard by Cell.

"KAAAAAAA…"

"Now Gohan, let's talk about this."

"MEEEEEE…"

"Don't you realize that if you do this, you'll die to, right?" Cell was starting to get nervous and having more doubts in his plan.

"HAAAAAA…" A blue star formed in the hands of the demi saiyan.

"Maybe I could escape if I just…"

"MEEEEE…"

"Oh, shi…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan thrust his hands forward and released a gargantuan blue blast that completely engulfed the two beings in the ki shield. Cell was easily disintegrated, and his ki signature had _almost_ completely disappeared. How ever for some reason the rest of the Z- fighters couldn't feel the remaining bit of ki. So, Gohan kept pouring power into the kamehameha wave, confusing some of the Z-fighters.

"What is he doing? Cell is completely gone." A very confused Krillin asked to no one in particular.

"Baldie are your senses really that bad." Vegeta scoffed. "Cell is still alive, and with the amount of power the brat is putting out it is very surprising that he is still breathing." Krillin nodded and focused on the blonde android in his grasp.

Meanwhile Cell was hanging on by only a thread, desperately trying to think his way out of his predicament. He was racking his brain for any memory of something since he crushed Android 16's he-. _That's it! I left 16's power chip unharmed on the ground. If I could just get to that, then his power would propel me directly back into my perfect form. And if I could get number 17 also then it would put me back on top in this battle._

With this in mind, Cell released his hold on the self destruct attack, and used instant transmission to propel his body behind Vegeta. Quickly grabbing 17, he absorbed him in record time. Before he could undergo the transformation he rushed over to the small power chip that once belonged to Android 16. Also absorbing that, Cell's body was rushed with more power than he had ever dreamed of possessing.

The Z-fighters were shocked, this time out of their panties. They had not been expecting a move like this from Cell, except for Vegeta. He was only a little disappointed in losing his sparring partner.

Gohan however was as calm as ever, and relished the opportunity for a good fight. He watched Cell's body simply transform in an anti-climactic matter, and his power level shoot through the roof, almost reaching his own.

 _Almost._

The fact made Gohan smirk. To think that even after Cell's most desperate attempt, he couldn't defeat an ascended saiyan. Half saiyan at that.

"Why not." The demi-saiyan muttered under his breath while silently charging up his power to match Cell's.

Speaking of which, said android was admiring his Perfect form once again.

"Ah this is more like it," He said while clenching his fist. "Full power once again." He dropped into a horse stance and summoned all of the ki he could muster without bulking up, and reducing his speed to next to none. "This power is amazing, why didn't I think of absorbing 16's power chip earlier." Cell finished powering up and his ki leveled off at a level under Gohan's, but still enough to squash his former self like the grasshopper it was.

"Maybe you didn't think of it because, after all, my father is a part of you." Gohan said, ignoring the 'hey' from Goku and the laughter from Vegeta.

"Ooh you're a sassy super saiyan aren't you." Cell stated with little emotion showing. "No matter, with my new power I will destroy you brat." The android finished before pointing his hand towards the Z-fighters. "But first you will watch your friends die." Cell quickly poured a ridiculous amount of power into a single attack and shot the huge ki wave at the remaining fighters.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to survive the attack, Gohan threw himself in front of his friends and Android 18. He prepared a ki shield and braced himself for the impact the beam would cause.

When the beam was almost upon him, Gohan threw his hands forward and met the attack head on, holding it back with all of his might.

Gohan could hear Cell laughing and rambling on about how he was going to kill everybody on this planet, and then destroy the New Namek so they can't be wished back.

But Gohan wasn't about to let that happen.

He pushed all thoughts of pain to the back of his mind and pushed the attack back. Slowly he charged up as much ki as he could, and started chanting the all too familiar words of…

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

His scream rang out through the valley that the battle was taking place in, as he poured as much energy as he could spare into the attack. The Masenko slowly overtook the other attack, and pushed it back inch by inch.

Everything seemed to be going fine, until Cell's beam exploded, causing the Masenko to go critical and explode as well.

The entire area, for miles around, turned white as the explosion vaporized all in its path. Only the Z-Fighters remained standing.

But something was wrong.

Goku couldn't place it but something was very wrong.

The full blooded saiyan stretched out his ki senses and felt for anything out of the ordinary. For one he felt Cell's ginormous energy signature. But other than that, nothing bad was in the area.

Except for one thing.

Gohan was gone...

 **Hey guys I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updating on Gohan's Torment, but the next chapter will come as soon as I have a solid base on this story. Till next time, Wiffledick678.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Spinning.

Goku's head was spinning.

He drowned out everything except Gohan's name.

He couldn't believe that Gohan, his only son. His pride and joy,

Was gone.

It just couldn't be real. Gohan had been dominating the fight up until Cell had fired that blast, and even then Gohan was still the stronger of the two.

But now he was gone, and Goku couldn't do anything about it.

The martial artist fell to his knees, looking at the ground beneath him. He thought of all the times that Gohan and himself had shared. How they had ridden Nimbus before the Saiyans, Namek, and the Androids.

He felt the anger building up, and the ground around him shaking.

He remembered Gohan's laugh, his smile, and his undying innocence.

All gone.

It was that thought that did it, the straw that broke the camel's back.

Goku threw his head back and let out a cry of pain and agony, letting the rage overtake him. The ground shook and boulders were lifted off of the ground from the sheer power he was putting out. His aura swirled around him like a tornado, and now had bioelectricity added to the normal golden glow, making it seem deadly. His hair spiked up even more, if that was possible, and took a sharper look. The super saiyan's power skyrocketed, leveling off at a level just above Cell's new power.

Goku's scream intensified as his aura turned red, when he unconsciously activated the Kaioken technique along with his new Ascended saiyan form.

Goku's cry of agony rang through the area, giving everyone present chills, and striking fear into Cell.

Goku's cries stopped as quickly as they had begun, and he shot out of his position burying his fist into Cell's ribs, turning them into dust. He then grabbed the back of Cell's head and brought it down onto his knee.

The androids nose gave way, and a sickening crunch was heard throughout the area.

Goku let the back of Cell's head go and pushed the android to the ground, where he withered in pain.

The super saiyan shot walked over to the android and picked him up by the top of his head. He then spun around with the android, before releasing him up into the air.

Cell flew through the air for a good 2 seconds, which almost made him go into orbit, where he stopped his ascent.

Growling, the android dropped into the Kamehameha stance, and chanted the famous words.

"KAAAAAAAA…"

Krillin heard this and started freaking out. "Guys what are we going to do. He took out Gohan with a less powerful attack, and he had more power than Goku."

Nobody responded as they all waited for their doom.

Except for one.

"No." Everyone looked to the voice to find none other than Trunks.

"I will not stand by and watch as this world is destroyed as well." The super saiyan from the future started. "It's bad enough that I did the same with my mentor twice, but I will honor his memory by protecting his home like I could not my own." Trunks finished by powering up to his super saiyan state before taking it a step further. His hair spiked up even more, and his form became unbearably bulky, due to the amount of power coursing through his veins. His power went up considerably, but was nowhere near the amount of power from an ascended saiyan.

"This ends now." Were Trunk's final words before he blasted off to where Goku was already preparing his own attack.

The ascended saiyan looked over and nodded to the ultra super saiyan, before turning his attention back to his attack.

"MEEEEEEE..."

Vegeta looked down at his hands, before saying something that caught the Humans, and Namekian present off guard.

"For years I have strived to surpass Kakarot, and for years I have failed." The other fighters present looked over to the proud prince. "For those years my only purpose was to gain power and become better than Kakarot." Vegeta turned his gaze up to the sky where Cell was residing. "But now I have a new purpose." Vegeta powered up to super saiyan and the fighters listening all thought that he was going to say his new purpose was to protect Bulma, or his home, or his son…

...Nope.

"To surpass Kakabrat!" The prince yelled with an evil laugh, before he shot off and landed on the opposite side of Goku, while having some very, Vegeta like thoughts. ' _Oh god I'm glad I came up with that new "purpose" off the top of my head. If they knew my purpose was to protect Bulma, my home, and my son, I would never hear the end of it.'_

"HAAAAAAA..."

Piccolo said nothing as he flew off to join the three super saiyans.

"MEEEEEE…"

The four fighters that stood before the green android, all of them charging up their respectful attacks.

Piccolo had his Special beam cannon.

Trunks was using his Buster cannon.

Vegeta was using his Galick Gun.

And Goku was using the Kamehameha.

The air was tense as Cell drew in a breath to chant the final word of his planet destroying attack. The fighters that were facing him were pouring all of their remaining power into the attack, and while they wouldn't admit that it was overkill, they all knew it was.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Cell released his attack and a giant blue beam of pure energy came crashing through the skies, blocking out the sun.

Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo all released their attacks in unison, and with a mighty yell, the attacks all formed one super attack. The super attack, as their friends dubbed it, was a giant blue and pink beam with corkscrew purple swirls surrounding the multi colored beam.

The large beam coming from the four fighters was clearly more powerful than Cell Kamehameha, but the green android had everything to lose, because, like Goku and company, he had put everything into his attack.

The entire world shook when the two beams met in a fiery shockwave, creating a 3 mile wide crater surrounding the area that the attacks met. Cell's Kamehameha held it's own against the combined attack from the four fighters.

For about a second.

The combined attack easily overtook Cell's and moved onto the green android himself, slamming into him with the force of a father's rage. Cell let out an agonizing scream as his ki disappeared all at once, and not in the usual fading fashion. Although this was odd, nobody thought much of it, due to the overwhelming relief of feeling the bio android's energy disappearing.

Meanwhile while everybody was celebrating, Goku dropped to his knees partially from exhaustion and partially from grief over losing his son. As soon as Goku's knees hit the ground he dropped his ascended form and kaioken boost, reverting to his base form. He then did something that nobody had seen him do for years.

He cried.

Trunks noticed the muffled sobs, and felt sorry for the saiyan father. Walking over to Goku, the teen saiyan kneeled down next to the crying man and placed a comforting hand on his back.

Goku looked at the lavender haired man, who had a look of understanding on his face. The full blooded saiyan knew that Trunks knew the pain of losing a certain half saiyan to one of Gero's creations.

"Don't beat yourself about it Goku." Trunks started with a forced smile. "We can just wish him back with the Dragonballs." Trunk's comments went unanswered as Goku looked at the ground and sighed.

"I know that we can wish him back, and that he'll be back before dinner, it's just…" The Son man trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"I failed him." At this Trunks had an "Ah-ha" moment.

"So you feel guilty?" The lavender haired man inquired.

"No, I mean of course I feel guilty, but I feel like I failed him." Goku started. "What kind of father sends his 11 year old son to fight the most dangerous villain in history? Tell me Trunks. I. Want. To. KNOW!" Goku's voice slowly rising to a yell throughout his explanation.

Trunks stayed silent.

"And because of that, he died before he went through puberty. Do you know what that does to a kid Trunks. Huh? Do you!" Goku said while continuing to look at the ground.

Trunk's face contorted in anger and the last comment something snapped in him. "NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO DIE. But, I know what it is like to live without hope after the most powerful man on the planet died. And that sure as hell wasn't you _Goku_. Oh no you just rolled over and died, while your son fought on and lived throughout the entire thing. He even had time to train and raise me along with saving countless lives. So no Goku, I don't know what it's like to die, but I'd bet it's better than what my timeline has to offer."

To say the Z-fighters were shocked at Trunks's outburst would be an understatement. Vegeta was especially shocked, and somewhat pleased at the man's outburst.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will be going to wish back the hero of my timeline." Trunks said with malice in his voice, before blasting off to the lookout at incredible speeds.

The happy mood had been replaced with a very tense air as the remaining Z-fighters all started heading to the lookout, but at a much slower pace.

****Lookout****

Trunks landed on the Lookout with a heavy thud. Seeing that nobody was in sight, he extended his senses and found Dende and making their way out of the building near the center of the giant, spherical structure.

After a brutal minute of waiting, a small namekian, and a slightly larger black genie in arabic clothing walked out of the building. They noticed Trunks standing on the edge of the lookout and started heading towards him.

When the two men were almost to the demi-saiyan, Dende was the first to speak. "Hey Trunks, what happened down there? First Gohan's power goes through the roof, then Cell's power goes down, then it increases, then Gohan disappears and Goku's power goes up to the point of right under Gohan's, then you, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta kill Cell."

Trunks leaned up against one of the nearby trees and started to explain what happened and why Gohan was gone. "Ok so Android 16 tried to sacrifice himself to take down Cell but failed due to his bomb having been removed. So Cell went and killed him, making Gohan go berserk, earning him a new transformation." The guardian and his assistant both wanted to say something, but Trunks continued before they could start. "Gohan started kicking Cell's ass and if I am correct, started insulting him in a way that made my father proud." Trunks smirked at the memories of what the younger demi said. "So Gohan made Cell spit out #17 and #18, making him revert back to imperfect. Cell tried to self destruct, and Gohan stopped him. But Cell went and absorbed #16's power core and #17, shooting him back up to perfect. Cell tried to kill everyone and Gohan sacrificed himself, making Goku go berserk and transform again, but the odd thing was that Goku's power was still a little under Gohan's even though he activated the kaioken with his transformation…" Trunks trailed off.

Popo put everything together and summarized the rest. "So you, Goku, Vegeta, and PIccolo all defeated Cell in one big energy blast."

"Yep~" Trunks said, while popping his "p".

"Well that's… new…" Dende muttered while leaning against his staff.

"Soooo, Dragonballs?"

"Good idea."

The trio walked to the building where Dende had stored the Dragonballs prior to the Cell games. When they arrived where the Dragonballs were being stored, Trunks gathered them in his arms and walked back out of the building, leaving Dende and Popo behind.

The black genie looked to his master. "He really is in a hurry to get Gohan back isn't he."

The newly crowned guardian started walking in the direction Trunks had gone, all the while answering his friend and companion. "Yes, yes he is."

****Vegeta****

While the others had gone at a slower pace, Vegeta had decided to take a path much like his son's, breaking the sound barrier multiple times when he took off from his spot.

When he did this he knew that the others were all staring at him, wondering what he was doing.

But he didn't care, their opinions and beliefs weren't his problem, or his son's problem.

Yes Vegeta considered Mirai Trunks as his son, and secretly hoped that he would come back and stay after he wrapped things up in his timeline.

But that was all for the future, he needs to focus on the present and wish back Gohan.

Again yes, Vegeta thinks of Gohan like his surrogate son, and has come to respect the half breed when they would train together during the four year gap between Frieza and the androids. He truly hoped that Gohan would come back and not pull a Kakarot and stay to train in the otherworld for a year.

Vegeta was pulled out of his musing when he saw the blasted dragon be summoned on top of the lookout. He heard the dragon's voice boom through the sky as he demanded that the three figures make their wishes.

The Prince landed next to his son as he made the first wish.

"Dragon, please revive all of those killed by the bio-android named Cell!" Trunks exclaimed while holding both of his hands above his head.

Shenron's eyes glowed a brighter red. " **Your wish is well within my power, it shall be done."** Everybody who could, sensed the lives of millions of people come back, and they had a moment of joy before Yamcha mentioned something that put worry into all of their hearts, while also announcing the arrival of the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys, wheres Gohan?" The bandit asked, getting confused looks and a 'huh'.

Vegeta turned to the Dragon before asking the question on everyone's mind. "Dragon where is the Brat?"

Shenron's response was a real shocker to all of the people present. " **The one known as Son Gohan does not exist in this dimension."**

"What do you mean 'This dimension'?" A puzzled Goku asked.

" **Do you wish for me to tell you what happened, and show you where the one called Son Gohan resides?"** Shenrons voice boomed throughout the Lookout.

"YES!" Was the immediate response from all present.

" **Very well. During the battle with the one known as Cell, Son Gohan was transported to a different dimension due to the power of the blast the one known as Cell unleashed was enough to rip the dimensional barrier for a short amount of time, transporting Son Gohan to another, alternate reality. Do you wish for me to show you where Son Gohan is, and what he is currently doing, If so It will take the rest of my power."** The magical dragon stated, earning another unanimous 'Yes' from the group of Z-fighters.

" **Very Well"**

****With Gohan****

The pain sucked.

Gohan was glad that he packed an extra senzu bean, even if it was hidden in his shoe. Even with his new super saiyan form, which he had dubbed super saiyan 2 in his inter-dimensional musing, this still hurt like hell. He was also a little confused by the strange prick by his lower back, but that was the least of his problems.

Just as Gohan though that he would drop his ascended state, he felt the sensation of falling through regular skies, and not freaking gravitationally challenged space with god damned black holes everywhere trying to suck him in.

Gohan had just gotten used to falling through air when he hit something _really_ hard, giving the final blow to taking away super saiyan 2. Gohan groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head to rid it of any stray rocks that decided to hang out in his golden, super saiyan hair.

When he sat up he noticed two, semi-large ki signatures nearby. One of them was almost, if not as pure as his, and the other was similar to Vegeta's when he first landed on earth.

He looked in the direction of the two energies, and found two beings that looked like humans, except one was in a weird metal armor, and the other was in a dark blue spandex suit that had a weird 'S', a red cape and boots.

They were both looking at him with interest, and the one in blue and red had concern etched in his eyes. Gohan studied the situation, and immediately knew that the one in armor was leading some sort of attack on this planet, and Blue was trying to stop him.

But Gohan couldn't tell this from his eyes. No. It was the fact that the not so shining knight in black armor, was rearing up for a wild punch.

Gohan of course tried to warn Blue, but was too late, as the punch connected with his head and sent him into a nearby building with a huge shockwave. Armor was about to jump and follow but was distracted with Gohan floating up in the air calmly.

Gohan growled and shot at the man with leisure, which was saying with speeds that Superman could only dream to achieve.

He rammed his fist into the man's gut, making hit cough up blood, even with his kryptonian genes. On impact the man flew miles away from the initial battlefield, making a huge crater where he landed.

After making sure that the man was down for a few minutes, he went over to check on Blue. The superhero in question was currently trying to get up and push the rubble of a building off of him.

Gohan walked over to the man, and looked down at him. He already knew that he wasn't human, because just by the amount of sheer power he was packing would be enough to make Vegeta jealous.

Wanting to make sure that Blue wasn't a threat, Gohan happily introduced himself while offering a handshake. "Hiya my name's Gohan! What's yours?"

The man in blue ignored Gohan and started frantically looking around for something, but relaxed when nothing revealed itself to be out of the ordinary, you know besides the destroyed city.

Blue looked at Gohan before speaking in a noble voice. "Cl- I mean Superman." He quickly covered up.

Gohan looked puzzled, but couldn't question him due to being grabbed by the back of the head and thrown into the stratosphere. Gohan stopped in the sky before growling and sending a good amount of his power into his right leg.

Blasting to the ground with both fists outstretched in front of him, Gohan reached the man in armor in a split second, driving a brutal knee into the back of his neck. Shocking him and throwing him into the supports of a skyscraper. Making the giant building groan as it started to tip over.

Gohan realized that the structure would fall onto thousands of people in the streets, killing them instantly.

Not going to let that happen, Gohan rushed over to the middle of the building and put both of his hands onto the glass covering. The glass shattered from the pressure, leaving the metal structure visible from the outside.

Gohan grabbed onto the structure and sent webs of ki up and down the skyscraper. This supported the skyscraper as Gohan hefted it above his head and held it there, giving the people on the streets time to clear out.

While Gohan was dealing with the skyscraper, Superman was fighting the man in armor. The man currently had the upperhand and was dragging Superman through the building that Gohan was trying to hold up, making his job a hell of a lot harder.

The Man of steel scowled when he saw Gohan struggling to hold up the building. ' _No kid his age should be put into the situation he is in, no matter how powerful.'_ With this in mind, the last son of krypton grabbed the man in armor's arm and spun him around before throwing him through a different building, shattering his armor around him.

"Zod, stop this madness now!" Superman yelled from the skies.

A raspy voice was the carrier of his response. "And what, give up on krypton! I will not be stooped to your level and actually be caught sparing these wretched humans." The man now identified as Zod yelled from the building.

"You don't have to harm the humans, you can leave the planet and create a new Krypton on a different planet."

"I cannot, with you and I being the only living kryptonians, I cannot serve Krypton. I can't even make a new Krypton or leave the planet with my ship destroyed!" The alien general all but screamed, bursting from his place in the building and giving a kick that could destroy world's, straight into Superman's side.

The Man of steel let out a cry of agony as he flew through the air at supersonic speeds, crashing through the building that Gohan was still trying to set down without killing anybody. All the supports the building had left were crushed in an instant, killing everyone inside and making the building unstable.

Realizing that there was no saving the building or anyone in it, Gohan threw the building into the air, hitting Zod on its way to the atmosphere. The evil kryptonian sailed through the air with the giant building, which was falling apart as it went further into the sky.

Gohan decided that there had been enough bloodshed for the day and flew straight through the skyscraper **(A/N: LOL… its a real** _ **skyscraper**_ **isn't it)** and punched Zod in the stomach as hard as he could, which was enough force to send him out of orbit and straight into the Sun.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief and stared us at the giant ball of fire that he had used to kill his enemy. The demi saiyan had just turned around to go back to Earth and talk with Superman, when he heard an all too familiar yell.

"You will die!"

Gohan swung around and was about to make a sarcastic comment, when Zod, glowing orange, slammed into him, burning his skin with the heat radiating off of his body. Zod drove Gohan into the ground before jumping up and kicking him football style across the continent.

Gohan was sent flying and before he could recover like earlier in the battle, he was slammed into the ground by Zod, creating a hundred foot wide crater. Gohan sat up and clutched his left arm, hissing in pain.

' _Damnit, he broke my arm. I guess I'll really need that sensu now.'_ Gohan turned his attention back to the glowing kryptonian, who was dominating Superman currently.

Zod gave Superman a nasty uppercut, before flying behind him and slamming him to the ground. The evil kryptonian's eyes glowed a deadly red as he prepared to end the man in blue.

Gohan watched as Zod prepared to deal the final blow to Superman. Not being the one to watch, Gohan went into motion as the deadly beams shot out of Zod's eyes. The half saiyan was almost to Superman, when a sudden jolt of pain went through his arm. Gohan bit into his lip to keep from crying out and kept running to the pure hearted kryptonian. He was about ten feet away from his destination when he jumped.

Superman watched as the red beams of death came flying towards him. He was too paralyzed with fear to be able to jump out of the way or fire a counter blast. The Man of Steel closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to come.

Only it didn't.

Superman opened his eyes and saw something that horrified him.

The Man of Steel's eyes burned in rage and only two things were heard in the area.

The agonized scream on Son Gohan, and the raspy yell of...

"Zod! You will pay!"

-DBZ-

"NOOO!"

That was the only thing on everyone's mind, and one person just so happened to have voiced it out loud. That person was none other than Son Goku of Earth.

"We need to help him, he's going to die!" Piccolo exclaimed frantically.

But that was just it, nobody could do anything to help Gohan, not even the dragonballs could do anything for the half breed.

' _Wait. Dragon-, Oh Gohan here I come'_ Goku had a stroke of genius, and suddenly placed two fingers on his head like he was going to do the special beam cannon.

"Grab on everyone."

This confused everyone, but without question, most of them grabbed on and dematerialized to only Goku knows where leaving Dende, Popo, and Shenron on the lookout.

" **Farewell, I have granted all of your wishes."** And with that the mighty Shenron went back into his balls, right before they scattered across the globe.

Dende and Popo looked at each other and shrugged before going back into the building on the spherical structure.

***New Namek***

" **Your wish cannot be granted."** Porunga said.

"Dammit, Why not?" A frustrated Goku yelled at the giant dragon.

" **Full blooded saiyans have a distinct reaction to inter-dimensional travel that would result in the destruction of any saiyan who attempted inter-dimensional travel, therefore, you are unable to travel between dimensions."**

Goku thought for a minute and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. After a tense moment of silence, Goku's expression brightened as he thought of another way to help his son. "Dragon, since Gohan is only half saiyan, could you possibly bring him back to this planet?"

Porunga's eyes glowed as he concentrated on the dimension that Gohan was in. " **This is not possible for the inter-dimensional travel of Son Gohan caused his dominant heritage to take over, making him a full blooded saiyan."** The dragon explained, making the Son father and all others who cared for the half breed lose hope of seeing him again. The dragon had already made it clear that Namekians were banned from inter-dimensional travel, humans weren't durable enough, and sending Trunks their would mean they have two saiyans gone.

" **However."** Porunga spoke, gaining the undivided attention of all present. " **If you wish, I will bring a being to this location and send it to the same place as Son Gohan as a companion, before I send the being, you will also be able to give it an item to give Son Gohan. This being will help Son Gohan in his travels, and become his most loyal guardian."**

Goku was shocked that this was the most that he could do for his son, and was also aggravated that they could only give him one item.

Goku was about to tell the dragon to bring the being that would be with his son here, until he was beat to it.

"Well what are you waiting for, bring the blasted creature here!" Vegeta commanded the Eternal Dragon.

" **Very well."** Porunga's eyes glowed a brighter red and the surrounding storms intensified, making the fighters shield their eyes from incoming debris. An object started to form next to the seven large Dragonballs.

The object glowed brighter than a sun as it molded into the shape of something _very_ familiar.

"Seriously?"

 **Heyo guys, I'm sorry for the wait, but this is going to be the normal time between chapters and the normal length of the chapters. I'm really sorry about the Power Levels in the last chapter and I realized that they were really stupid, so I updated them.**

 **Also I am going to give you guys a choice on how this story can go. Enter your answers in the review section below.**

 **Gohan has contact with Batman before Young Justice, and forms a friendship with him. Batman will introduce Gohan to the Team as another one of his students.**

 **Gohan is a mystery to the Justice League, and is entered to the Team some other way.**

 **Please tell me your responses below!**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gohan**

 **Base: 14,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 740,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 1,500,000,000**

 **Goku**

 **Base: 13,500,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 675,000,000**

 **Super Kaioken: 700,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 1,350,000,000**

 **Super Kaioken 2: 1,400,000,000**

 **Cell**

 **Perfect (Android 16 absorbed): 1,200,000,000**

 **Vegeta**

 **Base: 10,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 500,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2nd Grade: 650,000,000**

 **Trunks**

 **Base: 9,500,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 475,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2nd Grade: 617,500,000**

 **Ultra Saiyan: 800,000,000**

 **Piccolo**

 **Super Namekian: 275,000,000**

 **Superman**

 **Base: 610,000,000**

 **Sun Dipped: 1,000,000,000**

 **Zod**

 **Base: 610,000,000**

 **Sun Dipped: 1,000,000,000**


	3. Prologue part 3

"Seriously?"

The bright glow hiding his son's supposed guardian faded, revealing something that nobody expected to see, even in their wildest dreams (or meditations in Piccolo's case).

In the place of the glowing figure was a smaller-than-normal purple dragon, that looked more like a stuffed animal than a guardian.

And to make it even worse, every person in the area, save the two dragons, fell over anime style when Icarus let out a small squeaky-type-hiccup-thingy.

Vegeta was the first to recover and stood back up, dusted himself off, and shot the two dragons multiple glares. "How in the world is this little…" He struggled to find the right word to describe the small purple dragon. "... thing that looks like one of the woman's pleasure toys, going to protect the brat in any way." Vegeta exclaimed while making wild hand gestures towards the small dragon.

Icarus seemed offended at the Prince's comment and made a gurgling sound while snarling at the saiyan. Vegeta snarled back and growled at the small dragon, while flaring his ki to make himself seem more threatening.

The larger dragon sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance, reminding the people present of his presence.

"Vegeta does have a point." Krillin thought out loud.

"Yeah, how is this thing going to protect my son, when we just saw him get taken out of the fight by that one guy." More questions followed, and soon, most of the people there were screaming at the largest known Eternal dragon.

Porunga had been putting up with that for roughly five minutes when he had finally had enough. He let a fraction of the control of his power slip, causing galing winds that would make a hurricane seem like a cool breeze to rip through the area, knocking every person and creature, save Icarus, off of their feet and onto the ground. Again.

" **Silence!"** Porunga's voice cut through the air like a knife. " **The guardian I have summoned will not be sent to the battle in this state, for he has yet to be lifted of his… weakness."** The dragon ended by summoning a small amount of magical power and willing it to the now sleeping Icarus in the form of a bright yellow lightning bolt.

When the bolt hit, Icarus was enveloped in a violent golden aura that tore the land under him to bits. His eyes bulged and his pupils shrank. Veins bulged all over his body, and his wings shot out from his sides, growing larger as they did. His body also grew to accommodate the amount of power that Porunga had force fed him.

The Z-senshi looked on in shock for the billionth time that day as the seemingly small and cuddly dragon undertook a huge change in size and appearance. Some of the smarter fighters also took in the power change of the dragon, as his power shot up to a level just under Frieza's final form.

The aura around Icarus intensified to the point of rivaling a solar flare in brightness and the ferocity of an F5 tornado, which blew the weaker of the Z-senshi back.

The unrelenting winds eventually drove Krillin to his knees, making the bald monk grimace in pain as the debris from the winds tore at his skin. Trying to brighten the current situation a little, Krillin was about to make one of his famous cheesy jokes and awkwardly laugh afterwards, but alas, his evil plans were foiled when something that everyone _somewhat_ expected from the growing dragon.

"ROAAAAAR!"

****-DCU-****

"Zod you will pay!"

Superman was blinded by rage at the sight of one Son Gohan laying motionless on the ground, black hair and all, with blood pooling around his form from the supposedly critical injuries on his back. And even though the hair change had confused Superman, he was to caught up in rage to question the phenomenon that was the Saiyan legend.

Disregarding all distractions, the Man of Steel put Zod in his crosshairs and gave the General the most rage filled glare he could muster. He dropped into a sprinter's stance and prepared to charge the one who hurt the former hybrid.

Zod saw what he was doing and floated off of the ground, eyes and body still glowing like the sun from having been thrown into the sun.

The two kryptonian warriors engaged in an intense standoff, glaring at the other for all they were worth, each having the blood of someone to drive them to victory.

When it seemed that the two would finally reinstate their fight, a blur of black motion ran into Superman, taking him back to the destroyed city of Metropolis in seconds, all the while dealing blows to his liver, making his pupils dilate in pain.

Zod stood where he was, smiling at the change of events that had occurred. He had seen everything, and knew that the blur was his trusted comrade, Faora-Ul. She had somehow survived the explosion that had destroyed his ship and came back with a thirst for Kal-El's blood.

Zod figured that with the damage he had dealt to Kal, that Faora would easily be able to dispose of him.

However there was that annoying brat who had interfered with his fight against Kal, and had put a wrinkle in his nefarious plans to end the Superman.

Yes that brat needed to be… Eliminated. After he did that, he would use his amazing power to take control of the universe, after killing the boy first. He knew that he didn't need a ship either, one of the Kryptonians new found abilities was the need for no oxygen, which would come in handy for his conquest of the universe.

The maniacal Kryptonian walked over to the Saiyan boy, eyes glowing and smirk growing in anticipation for another kill on his list, and a child none the less, oh how he loved killing the children. They were so small and fragile, it took minimum effort to do so, and the high pitched screams were what brought it all together.

Zod reached down and picked up the unconscious Gohan by his neck, only for blood from the Saiyan's mouth to come pouring onto his arm. He looked on in distaste, not being too happy with the red liquid on his black body suit. Zod slowly started squeezing Gohan's neck, loving the feeling of power he got from doing the deed.

Just as the Son boy's neck was about to give in under the pressure, a high powered ki blast made itself at home in Zod's left eye, incinerating the organ and causing Zod to drop Gohan and clutch his eye in pain, screaming all the while. However his screaming was interrupted by the steely cool voice that cut through the air, belonging to someone who had taken down many people with larger powers before.

"If anyone is going to kill Son Gohan. It's going to be me."

****With Superman****

Superman blocked an incoming punch from the woman in armor, before throwing her into a nearby building. He jumped through the same hole that Faora went through, only to be ambushed by a hail of punches from above that drove the Man of steel into the ground.

Faora rushed to Superman and grabbed his cape, using it to throw him out of the building and into the sky above. She went into pursuit and flew at top speed to him, rearing in for a punch. She let loose a precise punch that would collide with Superman's chest, only for him to dodge it and quickly zip behind her.

He reached out and tore off her helmet that protected her from her enhanced senses, incapacitating her and making her scream in agony, just like her General hundreds of miles away.

Superman took this opportunity to chop the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. However, instead of taking the chance and killing her, Superman grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, deciding that she could change for the better.

Lowering to the ground, Superman was preparing to take Faora to a hospital when he noticed that the sky was becoming increasingly bright in the direction of Zod. Suddenly a giant pillar of light shot up into the sky, blocking out the sun and blinding the increasing amount of people that had come out to see the commotion.

Superman was confused about what the light was, but after some thought deduced it as another fighter that had gone to face Zod. However, Superman also knew that it could possibly be another threat hellbent on making the world theirs. ' _I need to get over there and subdue Zod. It's the only way to make sure nobody else will get hurt.'_

Hovering back into the air, Superman took off with a sonic boom, reaching speeds over Mach 5.

' _Prepare yourself Zod, this is where it ends.'_

****Namek****

"Now that is a guardian."

Vegeta and company were currently admiring the newly adult dragon as he stretched his newly developed muscles, and flapped his newfound wings.

Porunga however, was not admiring his work, and was growing impatient with the Z-fighters antics. " **If you do not have an item to give the guardian, I will send him to Son Gohan immediately."**

"No no no, wait! I have something to give to Gohan." Trunks desperately called to the Eternal Dragon. He pulled out his Saiyan armor slightly and grabbed a capsule case from the inside. Turning to the Z-senshi, he gestured to the small box. "If anybody has something that might be of use to Gohan, now is the time."

All but one looked to their feet in shame, having nothing to offer the future warrior.

"Here, take it. The woman has more anyway." Vegeta pulled the blue spandex away from his neck to reveal a hidden capsule. Throwing the pill shaped object at his son, Vegeta nodded to the purple haired boy before leaning up against a nearby tree.

"What's in it father?"

Vegeta was unresponsive to the question, only scoffing and crossing his arms.

"Probably a Gravity chamber, 'Geta was planning on training after he 'pounded Cell into the ground'." Goku said, earning snickers from the surrounding group from the last part.

"Oh like you could do any better Triclops." Vegeta pointed out to one in particular fighter.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Anything else?" Trunks asked while putting the capsule in the case.

Goku looked to the sky as if he were thinking, before his face brightened like he had remembered something, and he began to take off his boot. Once his boot was off, he turned it upside down and shook it vigorously, earning the sound of a capsule hitting the ground. The Son man picked up the capsule and grinned brightly at Trunks, tossing it to the Briefs man. "Never leave home without it!"

"Okay… anyone else have something in their boot?"

"Nope."

"Don't look at me."

"I have pockets for that."

The ones who didn't answer simply shook their heads in response.

"Okay, Porunga, we have our object for the guardian to take Gohan, is this acceptable?" Trunks asked the giant dragon.

" **Yes, this is an acceptable object for the guardian to give to Son Gohan."** Porunga replied. " **Set the object on the ground in front of the guardian, and he will take it to Son Gohan."**

Trunks did as the dragon said, and set the capsule case on the blue ground in front of the smaller, purple dragon, who happily grabbed it in its mouth and swallowed.

Ignoring the shocked faces, Porunga's eyes glowed, and with a gust of wind and a flash of light, sent Icarus into the next dimension.

****DCU/ With Gohan****

Gohan's eyes fluttered open, revealing a sight that he never thought he would have to see again, knowing he was in another dimension. It was so utterly shocking that he didn't even notice the two giant gashes on his back from jumping in front of Zod's 'death beams', or his broken arm that looked like a piece of meat from a low grade butcher's shop.

What could possibly be the sight that had captivated him so you might ask.

Cell.

Cell holding Zod by his neck, raising him off the ground, while a giant, golden pillar of light surrounded them and slowly disintegrated the screaming General.

Knowing that after Cell was done with Zod he would come for him, Gohan slowly, and painfully took off his shoe, holding back a cry of agony and many profanities as he did. When the shoe successfully came off, he grasped the small green bean within it. Bringing it to his mouth, he put it in and began to chew the crunching bean.

When it was no more than mush, Gohan swallowed. All of his injuries disappeared, and his broken arm righted itself with a sickening crunch.

The Saiyan jumped up and instantly glared at the hulking green android as he took the life of the maniacal Kryptonian. The pillar of light intensified for a short period of time, killing the general, and temporarily blinding Gohan, who was furiously rubbing his eyes.

When he could see again, Gohan saw Cell glaring at him with an intensity that couldn't be matched by even Vegeta.

Cell's glare quickly was added to by an evil smile, and a smooth laugh as Cell looked at Gohan, clothes nearly gone and still covered in blood.

"Gohan did that little pest really cause you that much trouble, he was so _weak_!" Cell said in his uncharacteristically deep voice.

"Piss off, I went through a wormhole first."

"I did too."

"Hmph."

Cell was laughing like a madman, and Gohan took the opportunity to power up to the first level of Super Saiyan, creating a small wind in the process.

"Oh so you do have some fight left after all don't you." Cell inquired while dropping into the stance that Vegeta used when he came to Earth the first time.

Gohan grunted and dropped into his own stance that was a mix of Vegeta's, Piccolo's, and his father's.

"Now you die! _HAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_ Cell began to power up, only to be silenced by a blow to the back of his head, avoiding a battle that would have inevitably destroyed the world in a giant beam struggle, and making the villain fall to the ground comically.

The culprit, a giant purple dragon who had somehow avoided Gohan line of sight as it snuck behind the bio-android.

"I-Icarus, is that you?" To say Gohan was shocked would be an understatement. His only response was a happy yip from the giant dragon.

Still in shock, Gohan walked around the dragon, admiring him. From his 30 foot wingspan, to the giant head that carried razor sharp teeth. The spiked tail and meat grinder claws made him look like a fighter, while the dark purple color that would make him blend into darkness.

Gohan was drawn out of his shock by Superman's approaching ki. At first he was happy that he was coming, but was distracted by a strange sensation in the left leg of his pants, the only article of his clothing that wasn't destroyed. The sensation was odd, like something furry crawling up and down his leg.

Confused at this, he pulled the waistband of his pants out to find out what was bothering him, only for a brown tail to pop out and start swishing around.

At the sight of this, Gohan promptly fainted from shock, and fell on ground, with little Gohans doing a tribal around his head.

Icarus tilted his head at his friends actions and huffed in annoyance.

The dragon picked Gohan up in his mouth and placed him on his back, in one of the non-spiked areas of course, and afterwards, curled his tail around Cell, with the spikes digging into the android's skin.

Wanting to get his friend and the other guy to the safety of a forest, Icarus took to the skies, using his giant wings to propel himself through the air at speeds that should be impossible for a creature his size.

Little did the giant dragon know that when he had hit Cell, he had done something that would forever change the fate of the world. For if you listened closely, you could hear the bio-android muttering to himself in a voice that sounded a little too much like Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator.

"System reboot status: 67 percent."

 **And thats the end of the Prologue.**

 **Next time we get into the timeskip, and what changes have been made to the DCU and Gohan's personality. We will also see just what items he was given to survive in the harsh environment that is modern day USA.**

 **Also I have to give a HUGE shout out to** _ **Leo the zodiac**_ **for motivating me to get this chapter done (Writer's Block sucks) and helping me with some things that I wasn't sure to do with the story.**

 **The timeskip will be 5 years until YJ is incorporated (I know that is so wrong but I want Gohan to be 16 when he is picked up on the team's radar.)**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and R &R your thoughts about the guardian and Cell's reboot. **

' **Till next time, Wiffledick678.**


	4. Today is the day

_5 years later…_

A rather large figure sat on a rock with two swords leaning on it near a beautiful lake in the dense, mountainous region near Happy Harbor. He had unruly black, spiky hair that looked similar to a palm tree. (Cell games Gohan) He was dressed in a full body black spandex suit with black gi pants, an orange gi top, dark blue training boots, and a pair of fighting gloves covering man stared out at the beautiful sight before him, taking it all in and memorizing every detail.

It had been nearly 5 years since Son Gohan had been sucked in by a wormhole, ripping him from his home and sticking him in a random alternate universe. And while even though his friends and family had been able to give him a few items and his dragon, he was mostly on his own, besides the company of his two companions.

Besides his dragon Icarus (who was a horrible conversationalist), Gohan had the company of a completely rebooted and redone Cell, whose personality was the polar opposite of the maniacal killer who held games for the world's fate for funzies. Opting for a snarky, Goku esque attitude.

The things that he had gotten from the Z-Fighters were everyday items (for him anyways).

He had gotten a gravity room/ space ship from Vegeta that had two regeneration tanks and a set of saiyan armor that looked slightly different than the traditional armor, bearing the royal insignia, while also not having the ridiculous shoulder pads which served no purpose.

He had also received a capsule from his father, and although the contents were not as flashy as Vegeta's, they were put to great use. The contents in question. A bag of senzu beans filled to the brim, and the power pole.

Gohan only used the senzu beans in emergencies or during battle, and so far had only used seven of the initial 49 beans. The saiyan had also completely mastered the power pole, turning the seemingly innocent red piece of wood into a deadly weapon when he picked it up.

A third capsule had also come in the small case. It had been from Trunks, and was honestly, his favorite one of the three that had come.

It had contained a note and two items wrapped in white cloth.

Gohan, being the polite boy he was, had read the note first as you always did when receiving a present. He still remembered the story and re-read it before he went out on his… missions.

 _~~~~Flashback- 5 years earlier~~~~_

 _Gohan groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and dirt from his hair._

 _He looked around him to find Icarus munching intently on a very dead animal in front of him and a very conscious Cell using his hand to split wood for a fire, humming as he did so._

 _Gohan immediately went on the offensive, jumping up and rushing the grasshopper, transforming into the first stage of Super Saiyan in mid air._

 _When he reached the android, he extended his right fist, in hopes of catching the side of Cell's face. When the fist connected, an unexpecting Cell was thrown through trees, and sent more than a mile from the ferocious punch._

 _Gohan wasted no time in following in pursuit._

 _Golden aura warping around him, Gohan shot towards the android, planning on dealing as much damage as he could before having to go to the next stage. He reached Cell in an instant, and reared for a kick that would make contact with Cell's head._

 _The android however, had other plans, and quickly dodged to the left, causing Gohan to overshoot from the momentum he had and lose his coordination. Cell dashed behind Gohan and locked the saiyan in a wrestling hold, which he responded by thrashing wildly, attempting to forcefully release the hold Cell had on him._

" _Let me go." The thrashing saiyan said sternly through gritted teeth. "Or I'll make you let go."_

" _Oh Gohan, you don't understand, I'm not all that evil now." Cell responded with a cool demeanor. "In fact. If you had felt my ki then you wouldn't've been attacking me in the first place." Cell finished by letting the young saiyan free from his grasp, who capitalized on what he thought to be a mistake by leaping away from the giant grasshopper, gaining quite a bit of distance in doing so._

" _And why is that." Gohan spat at the 9-foot monstrosity_

" _Because I'm different." This earned Cell a hate filled glare that would make ._

" _Cell, killers don't change overnight."_

" _I know, but I'm not a killer." The android retorted, making Gohan roll his eyes in disgust._

" _Then what do you call all of the people you absorbed, or the cities that you've destroyed." Gohan said in a quiet whisper, his tone growing deadly. "You are a killer and nothing can ever change that, no matter what you say." The boy finished by dropping into an aggressive fighting stance._

 _Cell sighed, unimpressed with how dense the boy was. "Well Gohan, looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." The android dropped into a fighting stance that mimicked Goku's perfectly. The shock was evident on Gohan's face from the stance Cell was sporting, giving the android the satisfaction of catching the boy off guard. Said boy adjusted his stance to counter Cell's perfect imitation of his father's easily recognizable stance._

 _Cell took the initiative and shimmered out of Gohan's view, forcing the boy to sense out his opponent. Gohan felt a tingle in the back of his head, signaling the Saiyan of Cell's presence. He quickly whirled around while leaning to the left to dodge the strike from the bio-android. However when he did this he played directly into Cell's hands by leaving his right side slightly open, allowing the android to deliver a powerful punch to the boy's ribs._

 _Wincing in pain from the powerful blow, Gohan returned the favor and mimicked the androids actions, instead choosing Cell's head as the preferred target. The blow connected and a large boom sounded through the area, accompanied by a massive shockwave that mowed through the surrounding scenery like it was nothing, creating an extremely large crater._

 _Cell staggered back from the blow, his head having been whipped back from the blow. He brought his head back up to look at the Saiyan boy, shooting him a malice filled glare. The android brought his hand up to the corner of his mouth to wipe away the trickling sensation that was bothering him. He looked down at his hand to find a liquid smeared across it like an extremely thin coat of paint with the same coloration as an eggplant. (Or Trunks' hair, whichever you prefer.) The android remained calm at the sight and shifted his gaze from his hand to the Saiyan who caused the small flaw in his "perfect" look._

" _Ya shouldn't have did that."_

 _Gohan rubbed the large lump on his head, which he had received from Cell knocking him on the head really_ _ **really**_ _hard. When Gohan had yelled out "ow" and rubbed the large lump, Cell had placed a hand on Gohan's head and transferred his memories (data) from the past 24 hours, including the reboot procedure and the entire Cell games. After that whole ordeal Gohan had apologized and made up with Cell, his father truly showing through at that point. Cell of course had forgiven him and gone to work on building a moderately sized stone cottage in the middle of the woods (Which Gohan had just noticed they were in). Gohan didn't know why but had seen weirder people doing weirder things._

 _He had also re-capped on his whole inter-dimensional travel theory that had been proven by Cell's memories (data), and didn't really think much of it. Sure he missed his friends and family horribly. But to be fair every one of them had had their own adventures and Gohan just viewed this as his. Also on the shock factor, meh. If he really was to think about it, this was pretty mediocre compared to finding out that you were part of an alien race that purged planets or being kidnapped by an eight year old slug man to train to fight the prince of a nearly extinct race and his bald general who somehow had a major in child psychology, only later for that slug man to have a bigger role in his life than his own father. So really Gohan just took this with little emotion and started meditating._

 _Well he had tried meditating until a wet box had landed on his lap, making him jump and lose concentration. Gohan looked down at the small box and realized that it was a capsule case. The Saiyan looked at the case confusedly as he started wondering what in the world a capsule case was doing in this dimension, earning a small grunt from the dragon that had just spit it onto his lap. The Saiyan looked up at his dragon, who had some spit dribbling out of his mouth, then back to the case, which was covered in the same substance that was plaguing Icarus' face, making it evident that the dragon had just spit it out. Gohan made the connection that whatever was in it had been sent with Icarus, meaning that the case most likely had something that Gohan would most definitely want._

 _All in a blur Gohan opened the capsule case like a kid at Christmas, and with a bang, de-capsulized all three of the pill shaped storage, revealing a Gravity Room, a bag of Senzu beans, the Power Pole, and two objects wrapped in cloth along with a worn and dirty envelope._

 _Gohan quickly deduced that the GR was from Vegeta and the Senzus and Power Pole were from his father, that only left the two wrapped items and the envelope. Gohan wanted to know what they were and who they were from, so he capsulized the GR and the things from his father before turning his undivided attention to the dirty envelope on the ground._

 _Gohan picked up the envelope, intent on reading it before opening his "presents", just like his mother had drilled into his head with an unrelenting fury from his birth._

 _Gohan opened the brittle envelope extremely slowly as to not damage it's contents. When he finally opened the object, Gohan pulled out a fairly new piece of paper, suprising him because he thought it was going to be as fragile as the carrier it came in._

 _The former demi Saiyan unfolded the paper and began to read, immersing himself in the story. It read._

Gohan,

My time was one filled with nothing but hunger, sadness, and fear as the androids wreaked havoc on the entire world. However, the androids were not the only threat that my timeline faced.

It was earlier on in Gohan's career in fighting the androids, only about a year after their first appearance, and had not reached Super Saiyan yet, letting them merely toy with him for a while before beating and leaving him for dead. The androids had just recently killed Piccolo, and they rubbed it in his face, using Piccolo's head as a ball that they would kick back and forth. Gohan described their laughter to be so sadistic that he would puke whenever he thought about it. My master was so caught up in his rage that he tried to destroy them. For some reason though he could not achieve Super Saiyan status, and his attempts proved feeble.

They beat Gohan within an inch of his life that day.

When they were about to leave and go to the next city, a creature the size of Broly with gray skin and bone spikes shot down from the skies. It dispatched of the androids like they were nothing and was about to kill them. But of course Gohan being who he was tried to stop the monster and got himself thrown into a nearby museum. The monster tried to kill Gohan by throwing museum exhibits at him and Gohan retaliated in a similar manner. Nothing worked on the monster until Gohan threw a large and sharp piece of crystalline green rock. The rock went straight through the monster and landed on the other side. The androids had recovered, and took advantage of the monsters injury and used an energy beam to push it into the Sun.

Gohan didn't know why, but they gave him a Senzu bean from a bag that they had taken from one of the fallen Z-fighters and left him. He took the bean and left with the green rock. He used his ki to 'forge' the rock into one of the items wrapped in cloth that I gave you. My master infused his ki into the item over the years, making it indestructible.

I am entrusting this to you, hoping that you will love it as much as my master did.

Sincerely,

Trunks Briefs.

 _Gohan was shocked beyond belief that Trunks would entrust something that meant so much to his Gohan to him. But that still left the second thing that came in the capsule. The boy walked over to where the two object wrapped in white were lying and plopped down next to them. He grabbed the longer of the two items and unwrapped the cloth, revealing none other than Mirai Trunks' sword. The Saiyan beamed at the sword that was used to kill Frieza and his father. Gohan put the weapon on the ground next to him, planning to practice with it in the Gravity Room later._

 _Now for the smaller one._

 _Gohan lifted the package off of the ground, noticing that it was heavier than Trunks'~ahem~ his, sword. He unwrapped his "present", revealing a chokuto with a 30 inch blade made of a green crystalline rock, connected to it was a 10 inch cord wrapped handle that Gohan could comfortably fit both of his hands on. A circular guard made out of pure gold was separating the blade and handle, making the sword seem like something that would be in a ridiculously rich person's house, and not in the hands of a warrior. Gohan admired the blade, taking it all in, memorizing the weight, balance, and the type of grip that he could comfortably have on the handle._

 _Gohan came to a conclusion that day._

 _A giant, toothy smile made it's was onto the Saiyan's face. "This is so cool!"_

 _~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~_

Gohan sighed and let a small smile worm it's way onto his face, remembering when he had first gotten his swords from Trunks.

The Saiyan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather notebook and opened it to the first page. Gohan saw the names of four super villains that he and Cell had taken off of the streets. Permanently.

Joker, Black Adam, Scarecrow, and of course Doomsday.

Twice.

The first time Gohan had crushed Doomsday's head under his foot because the monster had damaged his Gravity Room, showing extreme strength in doing so. The second time he had thrown Doomsday into the Sun after finding out that he could not kill the monster the same way. (Gohan had been very careful in showing off his powers and so far the League only knew that he had advanced fighting abilities, super strength, and super speed.) Gohan didn't know how Doomsday kept coming back, but as of now the monster was rampaging on Mercury away from Humans and his Gravity Room.

Gohan put the notebook back in his pocket and stood from his position on the rock, grabbing his swords on the way up and slinging them onto his back in an "X" position. White aura bursting around him, the teen shot into the air.

 _Today was the day._

 ********END********

 **God I hated writing this chapter. I was really disappointed with what I was writing so I had to re-write it multiple times. I also have to give** _ **Uub God Of Destruction**_ **a HUGE shout out for beta reading for me and helping out with the story.**

 **Next time we will get more into the actual YJ part of the story. But I do have two questions that I really need answers for.**

 **If Superman had a power level of 600,000,000 then what would Wonder Woman's power level be.**

 **Should SSGSS/SSG be in the story.**

 **Anyway, 'till next time. (Don't forget to R &R)**

 **WiffleDick678**


	5. That Little Stringy Thingy?

` **Okay before we start the chapter off today I am just going to say a few things. One is that I know that I overpowered Superman but I need to have someone that powerful in this story or else I will have a story where everybody is as strong as Raditz except one character (Gohan). So it was either overpower some characters or nerf Gohan. Which I really don't want to do because those fics suck assssssssssssssssssssssssss.**

 **The second thing is that I have been receiving a lot of flame reviews as of late and really I don't care. All you are doing is making yourself look like an ass because the reviews aren't even constructive. I am just going to keep doing what I am doing and one angry person on the internet isn't going to stop me. Now some flame reviews are good and I do accept them and realize my mistakes, but with some of them I feel like the person hadn't even read the story or just skimmed over the entire 13k+ words. (Also I have noticed that only one guy has had the balls to flame review me while using an account I commend that.)**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **This is a little bit of Not My Time history because without this the chapter will seem confusing.**

 **After Gohan and Cell left the scene with Zod, Superman tried to find them, he was unsuccessful, and gave up, thinking that Gohan would reveal himself with the next threat.**

 **Flash Forward three years and Doomsday is beating the crap out of the League. Gohan knew that they would not win so he showed the League his first Super Saiyan transformation and destroyed Doomsday with little effort. Batman saw him as a threat after he had refused to join the League because he had no taste for fame. After that the League pursued him to subdue him and make sure he could not use his powers for evil even though he had not intentions of doing so.**

 **Flash Forward another two years and Batman created the Young Justice team for the sole purpose of tracking down and subduing Gohan.**

 **Okay now that I have that off my virtual chest let us BEGIN**

 _ **July 22**_

 _ **Santa Prisca 19:36**_

Gohan pulled the silver blade he was wielding out of the gray monster Mammoth's chest, successfully dotting his face with a thick red liquid. The Saiyan let out an exasperated sigh and sheathed his sword in it's brown leather container (Icarus had decided that the original orange one would make a good chewing toy), before turning around and gazing upon the dozens of henchmen that he had slaughtered in his rage.

A growling noise brought Gohan's attention back to the giant body that he had just turned from. His teenage eyes widened when he turned around and saw Icarus with Mammoth's dead body limply hanging from his mouth as the dragon thrashed his head back and forth in a rather obvious display of anger.

The reason for that anger and Gohan's rage from earlier. A giant gash on the dragon's left side that spanned from the center of his stomach to the base of his neck, reaching 3 inches at it's widest point, and was spewing blood like a hose.

Gohan looked back at the giant man in his dragon's mouth before shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. "Icarus, he's already dead, just leave him be." The dragon responded by tossing the large grey man's body into the air, waiting a second before spinning around and violently hitting him with his tail, sending the body far off into the sunset. Gohan watched the body fly while his left eye twitched in irritation. "Icaruus." He said in a dangerously low voice.

The dragon looked at Gohan with a neutral expression, not looking at all affected by Gohan's tone of voice. After all, all he had done was throw away a potential chew toy; and if anything, Icarus should be mad at his master for making him do so.

So how did the dragon respond to Gohan's call? Well he promptly turned around and made a big display of shunning the son of Goku with an audible "hmph". Gohan threw his hands in the air and turned away, not understanding why his dragon had to be so frustrating at times.

When Gohan turned his back, Icarus swiveled his head in his direction and stuck his tongue out at the Saiyan, who knew what the dragon was doing.

"I'm going to go and clean up the island."

 _ **July 22**_

 _ **Santa Prisca 20:08**_

Gohan was just finishing cleansing the first part of the island of his and Icarus' mess from earlier when his head suddenly snapped to look somewhere to the east. Gohan quickly dropped what he was doing and ran in the direction of his dragon, jumping over trees, bushes, and bodies to get there.

He arrived at his destination in a matter of seconds and urgently jumped onto the back of the large purple animal, forgetting about his injury. "Icarus we need to go now!"

Icarus did not question his master's word and immediately attempted to lift off into the air, only to release a pained howl when the giant gash on his left side burned in protest of his actions.

Gohan cursed under his breath for forgetting about Icarus' injury while jumping off of the dragon, being careful to avoid irritating the laceration. Gohan hit the ground as soon as a small tremor hit the island. ' _Shit their close. What should I do. I can do that- wait no I still haven't mastered it yet. YES I can do that!'_ Gohan dashed back to his dragon and pressed himself tightly to the uninjured side of the large beast. "Icarus. Camo-mode."

Icarus immediately understood and covered the Saiyan with his wing and dashed out of the clearing they were standing in, instead choosing to reside near the face of a cliff. Gohan was careful to walk with him and when they got to the face of the cliff, noticed the change of scenery as Icarus went into, what Gohan dubbed as, Camo-mode, perfectly matching his surroundings with the color of his skin; not unlike a chameleon.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief as an orange and black blur came to a stop in the clearing that they were just in. ' _Not a moment too soon either.'_

"I swear he was just here!" The teenaged blur shouted while Gohan let out a smile for his misfortune. "Wait a second." Kid Flash noticed a small trickle of something dripping from seemingly nowhere. ' _Oh shit…'_ Gohan inwardly cursed for not noticing that Icarus had his left side towards the teen hero. Wally carefully stepped forward, and put his hand out as if to touch the small fountain of blood.

That was of course, until a loud shout rang throughout the island. "ICARUS NOW!" A burst of motion happened and in a second, three things happened.

One was that Icarus dropped his camouflage and sprinted away from the Flash's protege.

The second was that Gohan jumped onto said dragon's back and pulled out a senzu bean, before crushing it and depositing it into Icarus' mouth.

The third and final thing was that the dragon's would healed and spread and flapped his gargantuan wings, creating a gust wind that pushed Kid Flash and the rest of the newly arriving team off of their feet, and propelled himself and his master into the air, hopefully to make their escape.

However just as things were looking up for the duo, Gohan noticed an odd looking red ship was in hot pursuit of him and his friend, along with the fact that there were multiple more, some very powerful, ki's that were also coming from different directions at a pace that he could only beat in Super Saiyan.

Gohan knew that if they wanted any chance of escape, Icarus would need to get rid of any wind resistance and dive to gain speed. The Saiyan climbed up his dragons long neck and patted the side of his neck. "Come on boy you can do this, get rid of the horns." Icarus grunted in response and slowly but surely retracted all of the horns and spikes on his body, save the ones that were permanently on his head.

Gohan could feel the speed slightly increase as Icarus' wings flapped harder and faster than before, but one look behind him told him that it still wasn't enough. Sighing, Gohan knew what he had to do to get away from the League and their sidekicks.

The Saiyan warrior stood from his position on his dragon's back and turned around.

 **Bio Ship**

"What is he doing?" Was a question that was being asked a lot by the occupants of the Bio-Ship.

"Team, do you have any idea of what he is doing?" A voice came over the intercom.

"No we do not Superman." Kaldur answered, not exactly knowing what was going on with the man on the dragon.

There was a moment of silence before Superman came back on the com link. "Wait…" Kaldur looked back to the man on the dragon they were in pursuit of, and noticed that his entire body seemed to be glowing.

"...I've seen this kind of attack before…" The man spread his feet out past his shoulders before putting his arms straight out of his sides.

"...Team get out of there…" Electricity came from the man's body, scorching a newly arriving Captain Marvel's body and evaporating some of the water they were over. He shoved both of his hands forward in a cupping motion. The man took in a deep breath, almost as if he was getting ready to shout something.

"FINAL FLASH!"

A gargantuan orange, yellow beam of raw energy was released from the man's hands, flying straight towards the Bio-Ship and a collection of heros flying near it.

"WONDER WOMAN, LANTERN!" Superman bellowed over the com-link.

Wonder Woman quickly dashed in front of the ship and crossed her arms in front of her in an attempt to block the world buster blast that was coming straight for her. The blast impacted her arm braces, and pushed her back at an alarming rate. The Bio-Ship just barely dodged the blast and hero as they shot past.

Green Lantern saw his comrade fail to stop the beam and immediately shot into action. He flew at top speed to the dragon and the figure, who had stopped firing the large blast instead opting for much smaller tear drop shaped blasts.

John Stewart formed an energy bubble around the man and his dragon, stopping the volley of blasts, and the forward movement of the dragon. The Bio-Ship and multiple heros that had been chasing the man surrounded him in a circle, leaving no room for escape, including a very pissed off looking Wonder Woman.

Only one thing was heard throughout the almost silent area.

"Aww crap baskets."

 _ **WatchTower**_

 _ **23:47**_

Gohan's eyes slowly opened to reveal the extremely beautiful, yet very pissed off face of Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman, standing over him. He shrugged it off as a bad dream before closing his eyes again and attempting to go back to the wonderful embrace of sleep, figuring that all of the previous events were just a prank that his wicked little mind decided to play on him.

That was until a hard slap was thrown across his face, jolting him into the world of reality, and leaving a red imprint across his face.

Gohan shot up into a sitting position and tried to move his hands into a defensive stance, but only found that his arms and legs were restrained by a collection of green tendrils made from a foreign green energy.

Accepting that he was not going anywhere, Gohan decided that he would play along with whatever plans the Justice League had for him. His posture visibly relaxed as he leaned back on the green wall that one of the Green Lanterns had provided for him while he was struggling. Gohan observed the surrounding leaguers and their sidekicks.

Some of the more powerful of the heros were in the closest to him, while Batman and Superman conversed in the back with the two Martians. Superman seemed to be defending Gohan, probably remembering him from, what was it 5 years, earlier when Gohan had saved him. While Batman was trying to get the two Martians to read Gohan's mind in an extremely painful way and get all of the answers without the consent of the Saiyan.

Wonder Woman gestured for the two arguing heros to come to her, planning to end their little spout in one move. "I have a solution to your quarrel." She stated, gaining the other's attention in the process. "I can use the Lasso of Truth to gain the answers that you want," She gestured to Batman, "In a non-painful way." Superman slightly nodded his head in agreement to this.

"That would work." Batman agreed. "However, Martian Manhunter would be faster than your method."

Wonder Woman took this as a challenge. "Oh really?" She pulled the golden lasso off of her belt and walked over to the restrained teen. Gohan looked up at her questioningly, not really understanding what she was doing.

Wonder Woman bent over (Much to Green Arrow's pleasure) and wrapped the lasso around the Saiyan's feet. It gave off a golden glow and Gohan felt a strange feeling poking at his insides. Wonder Woman had a confident smirk plastered on her face as she held the end of the lasso, and without warning, Gohan thought of his mother in her position and had to stifle a laugh at the similarity of their characters. The Amazonian saw this and took it as an insult. Letting her hot headed nature take place, she let her anger build without restraint. "Why are you laughing?" She said with anger evident in her voice.

"Laughing? I'm not laughing. Who's laughing." Gohan looked around innocently, earning a snicker from Wally and shocked faces from the others in the room. Shock was also evident on the Amazonian's face. "How did you do that!" She demanded.

"Do what." Gohan honestly had no idea what was going on at this point.

"How did you resist the Lasso of Truth!" She was shaking in frustration at this point.

Gohan easily broke free from the green energy that was holding him in place and grabbed at the golden lasso wrapped around his feet. "You mean this little stringy thingy?" This earned even more shocked faces, no answer, and a howl of laughter from the Flash's apprentice. So Gohan did the only reasonable thing in his situation.

He unwrapped the lasso.

This caused a mass panic as he bolted from the room at a speed that only select few could track. He turned down a random corridor, hoping that he could find his stuff, because his swords meant to much to him to be left behind (He could care less about his clothes, after all he knew Piccolo's "Clothes Beam").

He rounded a corner, and came to an abrupt halt when he saw a door with the label of _**Confiscated Items**_ on it. Gohan immediately appeared by the door, ramming his shoulder into the metal to bypass the obvious lock that was in place. The door busted down without much resistance and Gohan rushed in, not wanting to be caught by the hero's that he could feel were in pursuit of him.

He dashed around the room and collected all of his items that had, for some reason, been scattered across the room. Quickly stripping from the ugly clothes that had been put on him, Gohan replaced all of his items on his body, getting a comforting feeling from having the two familiar weights strung across his back.

He decided that he would need to locate Icarus and Cell to get a read on where he was for two reasons. Reason one was that Gohan had told Icarus that if they ever get separated, just go straight to Cell. The second being that Cell never left far from the house and GR.

Gohan extended his senses outward as far as he could. His eyes opened in shock when he sensed that he was completely off of the planet. Knowing that he was in a very dangerous place, Gohan ran out of the door as quickly as he could. He rounded the corner that had led him here in the first place and was almost knocked out cold by the superpowered fist that immediately came in contact with his face, sending him flying through more than a couple (unfortunate) walls that all became a large pile of rubble at the base of the fifth wall.

Seconds later a pained groan sounded from said pile of rubble, cursing whoever was attached to that fist. Gohan pushed the broken materials from his body, and slowly sat up, shaking the stray materials out of his hair. He stood to his feet, albit shakily, and glared hardly at the Kryptonian father/ son(?) duo that had caused him to go flying.

Wanting to avoid confrontation and just get back to Earth, Gohan turned from the potential confrontation and fled down the hall after firing a weak ki blast at the floor to cause a small explosion.

"I'm not letting him get away again." Superboy recklessly charged through the smoke at the Saiyan teen.

"Superboy wait!" The elder Kryptonian yelled after his clone. The teen did not heed his warning and continued on his path through the smoke. Superman sighed and shook his head before holding his communicator to his mouth. "Wonder Woman, Faora. I have found the boy by the weapons room, pursuing."

An immediate response from Wonder Woman came over the com link. "Got it Superman, I'm on my way. Do not lose him!" She said the last part with a firm tone, making Clark shiver at the thought of losing the boy. He took off after the two teens in a flurry of red and blue.

However one thing still bugged him.

Where was Faora?

 _ **With Gohan**_

 _ **July 23 00:04**_

Gohan had easily lost the two Supers and was now stealthily making his way to the Watchtower's hanger bay so he could easily fly to Earth, go home and get some rest because the stupid leauge always had to be trying to find him. Because some peace was just too much to ask for in this little life of his.

Gohan was jerked out of his musing at the echoing sound of rapid footsteps clicking down the hall. Frantic for a place to hide, Gohan shot into a nearby room and quietly closed the door as to not alert the hero in the hallway if his presence.

The rushing of a fast moving person could be heard outside the door as they ran past the Saiyan's hiding place, earning a sigh of relief from the teen.

Deciding to familiarize himself with his surroundings, Gohan turned from the door and looked around the rather spacious room. It was obviously a bedroom for one of the league members if they ever needed it, or actually lived in the satellite, that was something Gohan would not know at this point in time.

There was a large, queen sized bed in the far right corner of the room with a large walk in closet next to it. The room was also painted a brownish, almost moca like color that gave the room a warm, cozy type feel. A white door stood directly across from him, but in an extreme act of stupidity, the Saiyan did not pay it any mind.

Gohan also noticed the soft touch of classical music playing in the area and contently listened to it, lightly swaying to the beautiful music accompanied by the calming sound of rushing water.

' _Wait…'_

Gohan's eyes widened considerably as the water shut off with a high pitched squeal.

' _Crap baskets'_

He turned around and reached for the doorknob, but was immediately stopped by the loud knocking sound that came from said object.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

' _Double crap baskets.'_

He frantically looked around the room with an unkempt urgency in an attempt to find a place to hide or better yet, a place to get out.

The knocking continued, and consistently became louder.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Don't shit yourself Bats," An obviously feminine voice yelled from behind the white door. "I'm coming." Sounds of rustling and multiple hushed profanities came from the same place, before the door started to creak open.

Gohan dove under the bed as quickly as he could, just barely making it before a rather beautiful woman with short, dark hair exited the, what he presumed to be, bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt on. Gohan also didn't fail to notice that her power level was on par with Superman (somebody who had been a consistent pain in the ass for Gohan).

She went to the door and answered it, revealing Batman and a rather worried looking Superman. "What's up guys?" She said cheerfully.

"Faora, how can you be so carefree? There is an intruder running around the Watchtower." Superman inquired with the worry present in his voice.

"And he killed Zod." Batman added.

Faora's expression and cheerfulness did not fade; however, she did gain a sly smirk on her face. "Oh you mean," She blasted her bed into oblivion with her heat vision, revealing Gohan with a deer in headlights look on his face. "... this intruder." Her smirk grew with Batman and Superman's mouth-hanging-open look.

Gohan regained his senses and quickly stood to his feet and cleared his throat. "Well if you will excuse me…" He took a step forward. "I will be on my way." He entered super speed and rushed past Faora, who now sported a the shocked look her comrades had earlier, and slid under the other two heroes before they could react. The Saiyan used his hands to spring into a standing position and shot down the hallways at Mach 7 speeds.

The three heros he left behind immediately followed him, with Batman jumping on Superman's back so he could get there quicker.

 _ **WatchTower**_

 _ **00:23**_

Gohan slammed the WatchTower's hangar bay door, causing a large boom to echo throughout the massive room, also stopping his pursuers for the moment. He dashed to the control panel and hit the large red button that opened the large hangar doors. Quickly running to the ever growing opening, he ignored the loud banging on the door behind him.

Said door burst open in a flurry of metal and concrete as a determined Superman finally plowed through it.

Gohan turned his attention back to the now fully opened hatch to the outside and sped on with twice the determination to escape now that the League was close. Gohan jumped out of the exit and let gravity over take him as he plummeted down to the surface of the Earth.

Gohan could feel Superman, Faora, and Wonder Woman in pursuit of him and used his ki to propel him faster in the opposite direction of his home. Gohan knew that if he went towards his home, Cell would attempt to fight the heroes that were following him, and Gohan did not want to explain to the world why three of the most powerful beings on the planet were dead in the mountains by their old base.

"Stop Gohan, we only want to talk!" The teen could hear Faora yell from behind him.

"Is that why I was tied up in your base while you planned to have my mind read?" Gohan fired back immediately, speeding up his flight path even further, threatening to leave the heros in the dust.

Gohan was just flying over the city of _Cincinnati_ when a huge force made contact with his back, sending him plummeting into the downtown area of the city, where a _3 Doors Down_ concert was happening. He landed in the middle of the crowd, blowing the spectators back, and shocking the band out of their music.

Gohan groaned and sat up from his position on the ground. "That's been happening a lot hasn't it?" He asked to no one in particular. He looked up into the sky to see Wonder Woman floating in the air with her arms crossed over her large breast plate. She had a scowl on her face as Gohan stood up, seemingly unaffected by her surprise attack.

Gohan could see the challenge in her eyes as his leg muscles tensed in anticipation for his jump to the sky. The ground cracked under the pressure he was putting on it, showing the amount of power he possessed. Wonder Woman sensed his movement preparations and responded in kind, preparing to counter his assault.

In a burst of motion, Gohan shot into the air, destroying the asphalt under his feet, and creating a huge **BOOM** that shook the entire city. Diana Prince responded to the action and did a maneuver that looked extremely similar to his.

When Gohan was halfway to his target, he yelled out two words that would forever change this battle.

" _ **Aura Spark!"**_

Bio-electricity surged across his entire body as his power took a huge jump, along with his speed, in which he seemingly disappeared from Wonder Woman's view.

The Amazonian felt like her arm was going to be pulled out its socket when Gohan grabbed it and spun her around before throwing her into the ground where he had been earlier.

The bio-electricity disappeared from his person as did his power boost. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the strain from the power boost took its minor toll. The Aura Spark was a technique only he could use, because it brought out a small amount of his hidden potential, multiplying his power by five. The only two downsides were that the strain was that of the Kaioken (from what his father had told him), and that it brought out some of the primal instincts from the Oozaru form.

Gohan's head snapped to the side as an enormous blow caught his right cheek, sending him tumbling through the air. The Saiyan stopped himself after a rather jarring ride across the city just in time to dodge Wonder Woman's next attempt at hitting him through the air. He grabbed her extended fist and used it as an anchor to pull her into a jarring uppercut which sent her flying in a manner extremely similar to his before.

Gohan pointed his hand to the sky and a ball of white energy formed in the extended limb. ' _Whelp, here we go.'_ He pulled his arm back and flung the energy ball into the sky in one fluid motion. Gohan was only resorting to this because one, he did not want to show off Super Saiyan yet. And two, he knew he needed a greater power boost than five to be on par with Wonder Woman and the other Leaguers.

The small ball of light burst in the sky silently and created a light show akin to fireworks.

Wonder Woman glared at the energy blast quizzically, wondering what it was for, as did the arriving Kryptonians that landed near her.

"This is going to be fun." Gohan looked into the light show, causing his tail to immediately twitch with anticipation. A heavy drumming sound echoed across the now silent city as his blood rushed in frenzy. His eyes turned a sinister red and his canines elongated. He grew an extra two feet and his body hair became slightly thicker. His power also took a huge boost, as him using the _Aura Spark_ earlier had amplified the amount of power he could intake with this transformation.

Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Ah, partial transformations, you've gotta love 'em." A deeper voice than his own rang out. He flexed his hands and rubbed his shoulders. "But, even with all of their benefits." He looked straight at the three heroes who faced him.

"They make me really want to rip you apart."

 _ **END**_

 **Okay I am really sorry for the huge wait, and I know that this chapter may seem confusing, but I just wanted to jump straight to the main plot and skip the 4 chapters that would have come before this of Gohan and Cell training together and the League looking like idiots because they can't find a tailed teenager who can destroy solar systems.**

 **BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!**

 **I am in desperate need of a cover picture for this story because some random guy PM'd me about how he didn't like my picture and wanted me to take it down. I told him to** _ **insert bleep**_ **off and he spammed my message box so I don't want to deal with that right now. So if anybody can draw, and would do that for me, I would love you forever and ever.**

 **But here are the power levels in case you were wondering.**

 **Power Levels.**

 **Gohan**

 **Base: 25,000,000**

 **Aura Spark: 125,000,000**

 **Oozaru (partial transformation): 250,000,000**

 **Oozaru with Aura Spark: 625,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 2,500,000,000**

 **Cell**

 **Base: 1,200,000,000**

 **Full Power: 1,750,000,000**

 **Icarus**

 **Base: 120,000,000**

 **Spikes Retracted: 120,000,000 (50% Speed Boost)**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Base: 450,000,000 (Thank you Chocolate Chip Rainbow)**

 **Superman**

 **Base: 610,000,000**

 **Sun Dipped: 1,000,000,000**

 **Faora**

 **Base 610,000,000**

 **Sun Dipped: 1,000,000,000**

 **Superboy**

 **Base: 10,000**

 **Green Lanterns**

 **Base: 300,000,000**

 **Thank you to my reviewers.** _ **Chocolate Chip Rainbow, Guest(s), keyshawn9811, Cruzerblade, rrm232, Uub God Of Destruction, Leo the Zodiac, masterbroly.**_


	6. Feel the pain of the Penguin

Gohan reared his head back and gave an animalistic roar as his power skyrocketed and lightning danced across his body. A dark red aura that came with the partial Oozaru transformation sprang around him, eating the ground below him away.

The three heroes dropped into defensive stances, Clark and Faora using closed fisted brawler styles, and Wonder Woman in a swordsman type stance, her sword out in front of her threateningly.

Gohan finished his power up and glared at the Leaguers. "You just couldn't leave me alone could you." He shot forward at blinding speeds and drilled his fist into the Man of Steel's abdomen before he could react.

"You pestered me." A brutal kick to his thigh.

"Turned nations against me." He used his giant hands to cover the kryptonians face.

"Sent me into hiding." He threw Superman through a nearby building and out of the city. Gohan growled and charged a ki blast in his left hand. He thrust his hand forward like he was throwing a baseball, firing a light red ki blast the size of a softball at the flying hero.

"ALL FOR WHAT!"

The ki blast made contact and a huge explosion rocked the nearby city to it's core, blowing the two female heros off of their feet, and slightly ruffling Gohan's hair.

The Saiyan sensed out his opponent's energy and concluded that Superman was knocked out for the time being. He scoffed at his weakness and turned to face the two female fighters. His stance was arrogant with his tail violently thrashing back and forth from the dark and brutal thoughts that were rushing through Gohan's head from the Saiyan's primal transformation. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his feet shoulder width apart.

Wonder Woman and Faora both pulled out their weapons that they had on them, Diana with a 36 inch damascus steel blade forged from the skillful hands of the Amazonian blacksmith. Faora however, took a more modern route and had a carbon steel infused titanium blade that made up an 18 inch dagger hidden in her pant leg.

Gohan responded by reaching back to Trunks' sword on his back, pulling out the blade that was in equal size to Wonder Woman's. He did however keep up his arrogant stance, his sword positioned so it was resting over his shoulders.

"Tch, those blades won't last a second." Gohan's arrogant voice rang through the area.

Faora took this as an insult, but kept her overall cool demeanor, knowing that becoming angered over such a trivial comment would do her more harm than good in this battle. However, her partner had other ideas, as she took it as a straight insult to women and the Amazons.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Wonder Woman charged forward like a bull blinded with rage, rearing back her blade for an obviously lethal blow. Faora knew that they had to attack together for any chance at victory, and dashed forward with more control than that of her fellow hero.

The princess reached Gohan first and went to take his head for insulting her home. She swung the sword with a frightening power straight for the open spot on his neck. Her sword made contact with his neck and promptly shattered into a million pieces on the body of the Saiyan.

Gohan smirked at her misfortune and drove his fist into her solar plexus, sending her flying past her fellow hero. "Told ya." He quickly whipped his sword around to block an incoming strike from Faora's blade. "Don't you ever learn." He pushed on her blade, overcoming the force she was exerting on his blade, successfully pushing it back, and setting her off balance. He dashed forward and ran the edge of his blade across the arm that she was holding the blade with, making her grunt in pain and drop her blade as a trickle of blood ran down her arm.

Gohan caught the falling blade and threw it at a recovering Wonder Woman, piercing through her leg and anchoring her into the ground. He heard a scream of pain as he turned his attention away from the Amazonian and slowly walking toward Faora, content that it was now a one on one with one of the best and most powerful fighters in the Justice League.

Faora however, could not help but feel fear as the Saiyan teen strutted towards her, but there was also a little twinge of something that she could not place a finger on as she gazed on at his absolutely perfect body that was chiseled in ways that were only rivaled by those gods Diana kept rambling on abou-. Oh god.

She stopped her thoughts in their tracks and her eyes widened at her inappropriate thoughts towards her enemy. Yeah, her enemy who had done nothing wrong but save the planet on multiple occasions, her enemy who had only wanted a life full of peace.

Just like her.

The Kryptonian woman looked towards the asphalt ground, dropping to her knees as she realised what the man across from her must have been feeling for the past five years.

Gohan gazed on as the older woman apparently surrendered, wondering what in the world was happening. "What are you doing?" He growled. Receiving no answer, he lunged forward and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "Come on fight, I need a stress reliever." He violently shook her back and forth, trying with all of his might to get her to retaliate.

"No."

The response from her made him shake in rage at being denied a powerful foe. His deadly red aura burst around him as he reared his fist back to strike her across the face.

However one bystander would have none of that.

A green shimmer appeared behind Gohan and the Saiyan teen felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and everything faded to black.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **July 23 12:36**_

Gohan drearily opened his eyes when a bright light invaded his vision. He groaned at the intrusion and rolled over in his ever so familiar bed and buried his face into his cloud like pillow in an attempt to block the ever so annoying light.

' _You will see the light."_

Gohan shot up in his bed at the sudden voice in his head, charging a high powered ki blast in both of his hands. He frantically looked around his room for any signs of life that could have said that, but he came across the fact that there was not a single thing that he could have heard.

Gohan dropped his hands to his sheets and grunted in indifference. "Must've been hearing things." He mumbled to himself. He lazily rolled from his bed and stood on the hard stone ground of the house he and Cell had built once they had come to this strange land. His bare feet were protesting the sudden coldness, and wanted to go back to the large, fluffy, not to mention warm object that was his bed.

However Gohan would have none of that and promptly stripped from yesterday's clothes (He had lost his boots, he didn't know when it happened, but it did), and balled them into a heap of orange and black, before tossing them over his head into the laundry bin that he had set up.

Gohan grunted in pleasure at his made shot, and made his way out of his door, but not before materialising a pair of spandex training shorts on his person and grabbing his two swords.

He walked down the hallways of the small cottage in near nudity, not having a care in the world as to the Justice League and their searches that were probably going on to find him.

Gohan stopped in front of a room just to the right of the kitchen in his house and opened the cherry door that blocked his path, revealing a brightly lit room that had multiple tables filled to the brim with different pieces of technology of all shapes and sizes.

However the thing that stood out the most in this room, was the large table mashed to the left wall of the room. But it was not the actual table that stood out the most, no, it wa the thing on it that would turn anybody's head.

The thing in question, a large man who barely fit on the 7-foot long table. He was bulging with muscles, and wearing a pair of athletic shorts, with a bright red mohawk sitting on top of his head. The strange part of this however, was the fact that his chest was spread wide open from the middle crevice on his body, revealing a complex puzzle of wiring, metal plates, hydraulics and such. He also had a small wire plugged into the side of his head that connected him to a series of computers.

Gohan let out a sigh and smiled at his large friend. He reached out and flipped the switch on one of the many machines in the area, powering on his large friend. The man's eyes glowed a bright red, and a low hum came from the machines body as the machines in his chest whirred to life.

Gohan reached out to close the hatches on the android's chest, silencing the hum and concealing what operated the man, before quickly backing away from the table.

In a burst of predicted motion, the man quickly sat up, brushing aside some of the papers that were on the keyboards of the computer next to him. His head rotated towards his maker, and what was akin to a smile from a creepy clown spread across his face. "Hello there Gohan." The red in his eyes quickly dissipated as well, leaving cold blue irises that would pierce through even Batman's greatest defense.

"Hey there 16, what's up." Gohan walked over towards the many computers bt the android. "We need to work on your smile there bro." The saiyan's fingers flew across the keyboard, making the smallest adjustments to 16's programming as the android's smile slowly morphed into a more normal, human like grin.

"There." Gohan pounded on one last key. "All better." He walked over to the android and started unplugging the wires from his head. "Okay 16, you're good to go bird watching again, and just to be careful, I water proofed you so _that_ doesn't happen again." He unplugged the last wire and looked 16 directly in the eyes. "Do you even know how mad Cell was, he pulled a Frieza on me."

"What does that mean." 16 inquired, wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh you'll figure it out soon enough." Gohan absentmindedly waved the android off, before turning to the door and beckoning for the red haired man to follow him. "Well come on then."

 _ **Gravity Chamber**_

 _ **13:03**_

Gohan and Android 16 heard pained grunts as lights flashed through the many windows on the Gravity Chamber that Gohan and Cell regularly trained in. "Hey why don't you go find some birds, I need to get a good training session off before show you why Cell pulled a Frieza." Gohan told his hulking friend.

"Affirmative, acquiring birds." A high beeping sound came from the ginger's head. "Bird acquired." 16 bent his knees and with a mighty jump and boom, took off into the sky in the direction of his birds.

Gohan smiled in the direction of his friend, before turning his gaze to the flashing lights of the Gravity Room. He strutted forward, a battle hardened glare making itself present on his face as he reached for the door handle. Before he went in, he unstrapped the swords from his back and leaned them up on the side of the building. He opened the door and walked inside, careful to close the door behind him.

Gohan immediately felt the weight of 700 times Earth's gravity, and quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Not to stand to gravity, no. To block the incoming fist that would have caved in his oh so precious face. He grunted with effort and threw the fist off course before drilling his own fist into the abdomen of his green adversary. His fist was narrowly dodged and Cell attempted to deliver an Earth shattering kick to the teen's abdomen.

Gohan ducked under the kick and it missed his back by the skin of his teeth and he quickly swept his leg under Cell, knocking him off balance and giving the opening Gohan had needed. The Saiyan sprung into the air and delivered a shattering upper-cut to the chin of the perfect being, sending him flying into the opposite wall of the chamber, narrowly missing the center console that controlled the Gravity Room.

Cell stood from his position on the ground and wiped a stream of purple blood from the corner of his mouth, smirking as he did. "Oh how nice of you to join me Gohan." Cell said, his voice dripping confidence. "Are you up for a little spar."

Gohan returned his smirk. "A little late for asking there are ya buddy, and you'll just lose anyway."

Cell craned his head to the side, releasing a series of cracks as the laxative acid was released. "Maybe so." He repeated it on the other side. "But this time I am confident I will win." Cell contorted his face in concentration and lowered his arms to his sides, having them bent at the elbows as he put his feet at shoulder width. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed out loud, raising his power to heights unknown, and bulking his form to the maximum.

Gohan knew what Cell was doing, and responded in kind, taking up the same stance and powering up to his second level of Super Saiyan with a grunt of effort. Bio-electricity surrounded his form and his normal palm tree like hair stood straight up, with the exception of one stubborn lock that traveled down to his chin.

Cell's form continued bulking up, until it was the size of Broly's Legendary form, but that was only for the time being. The android's power skyrocketed and his form took multiple changes. One was that his muscle mass decreased greatly. The next one was that his head took the shape of Cooler's 5th form, face mask and all only green and grey. The last thing was that Cell's form grew spikes out of his back and elbows, very sharp spikes that Gohan would have to be careful of.

Cell breathed out as his transformation was completed. "Ah, thank you Frieza." Cell stated as he flexed his new powers by willing a new, azure aura around him.

Gohan smirked as he felt his training partner's power was still a great deal under him. "I wouldn't get cocky now Cell, you're still weaker than me by a great deal."

Dr. Gero's creation smirked again. "Oh Gohan, always jumping to conclusions." Cell yelled out one thing that would put him on par and above Gohan.

" _ **TIMES SEVEN KAIOKEN!"**_ A violent red aura burst around Cell as he pulled on his maximum Kaioken Level, putting his power light years above Gohan's.

"So we're playing that game huh." Gohan said. " _ **AURA SPARK!"**_ His power shot up and equaled itself with Cell's perfectly. "Well this is going to be fun." Gohan stated bluntly, dropping into his fighting stance.

"Yes it is Gohan." Cell replied while doing the same as his training partner.

Silence washed over the battlefield as Gohan and Cell studied each other's stances, taking in every opening and aspect of the stance, and thinking up many ways about how they could break each other in the most painful way.

In a flurry of motion Gohan rushed Cell, igniting his aura on the way, and making the Gravity room shake. He sent a spin kick at the android, who ducked under it. Cell attempted an uppercut on the Saiyan, but failed as he redirected the fist and sent a ki enhanced fist straight into Cell's face. The giant bug's face buckled under the impossible pressure that was slammed into his face, and was sent flying through the Gravity Room's wall.

Gohan looked at the Cell shaped imprint that he had left behind, and sighed. "Crap, again?" He let loose his hold on his power and called out to Cell. "Come on Cell, spars over we've got to fix the Gravity Room!" The Saiyan waited for a response, and in turn he heard a distant 'Damn it' from Cell.

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **13:05**_

Android 16 floated two stories above the streets of Metropolis, a gigantic city which had an abundance of pigeons, and that is something that Android 16 liked very much.

However, a mostly naked man hovering above the streets of his city, was not something a (very irritated) Clark Kent liked much, and he showed his displeasure by confronting the large man. Clark flew up to the man, stopping in front of him and crossing his arms as he watched the goliath of a man coo at the dirty birds that surrounded him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Superman asked, the irritation painfully evident in his louder-than-normal voice. His loud voice scared the pigeons away from Number 16, as they flew away from the Man of Glass (to Gohan anyway).

Android 16 watched silently as his new friends flew away from him. Anger flooded through the man made machine as he turned to face the man who scared his friends off. When he saw the Man of Steel, his eyes glowed red with hatred of the man. "Why did you do that." He demanded Superman.

"Why are you flying over my city?" The Kent man retorted angrily.

"Why did you do that." Android 16 repeated, his robotic voice deadly calm.

"Because you are flying in near nudity over my city." The Man of Steel went to grab 16. "Come on you need to leave." Superman's arm was almost at 16, when the android grabbed it and brought his fist into the Kryptonians stomach. 16 wrapped his arms around the stunned Kryptonian and squeezed with all of his might.

"Feel the pain of the penguin." He threw Superman into the ground, creating a large crater and scattering the people below like ants. "Bird hater." Android 16 turned and flew off in a direction unknown.

 _ **END**_

 **Okay I had a lot of fun writing that last scene. I'm just saiyan.**

 **A NOTE FROM MY CO-AUTHOR/ BETA READER/ EDITOR. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITS UUB GOD OF DESTRUCTION! *Crowd goes wild*.**

 **Hey guys it's Uub God of Destruction here it's been a pleasure and a surprise to have been let by Wiffle Dick to beta and help out with stories we have a lot planned and hope you enjoy.**

 **AND THERE GOES UUB GOD OF DESTRUCTION!**

 **Power Levels.**

 **Gohan**

 **Base: 25,000,000**

 **Aura Spark: 125,000,000**

 **Oozaru (partial transformation): 250,000,000**

 **Oozaru with Aura Spark: 625,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 2,500,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2 With Aura Spark:** **12,500,000,000**

 **Cell**

 **Base: 1,200,000,000**

 **Final Form (Previously known as Full Power): 1,750,000,000**

 **Final Form Kaioken 7x: 12,250,000,000**

 **Rebuilt Android 16**

 **Base: 500,000,000**

 **Full Power: 600,000,000\**

 **Also If you made it this far put #blisteringupdatespeed in a review.**

 **Thank You My Trusty Reviewers Whom are named. Mdhunter, pr0dz, Leo the zodiac, Lazymanjones96, airon07, KingSora3, and the ever so fabulous, Chocolate Chip Rainbow.**


	7. Author Note 1

**HELLO MY SUBJECTS!**

 **In this little note here I will be explaining Cells transformation.**

 **Okay so we all know at this point how Cell transformed like Frieza and Cooler (mainly Cooler), and almost equaled Gohan in power. I know a lot of you are confused at this and just wait and hear what this fabulous man (me) has to say.**

 **So cell has Frieza's and Saiyan DNA in him, allowing him many of their properties like, Zenkai boosts, breathing in space, etc. So whats to say he can't transform like them also.**

 **Cell's transformation in my story is a mix between Super Saiyan, and whatever you call Frieza's transformations. His transformation is triggered by rage, gives him a decent power boost, but takes down his speed. The speed decrease and power increase cancel each other out, and his speed stays the same as it was in his regular perfect form, which is why he initiated the Kaioken so he could be on par with Gohan speed, but that failed when Gohan used the Aura spark.**

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY.**

 **What, you're still here? Are you waiting for a peak at the next chapter? Well to bad, go home, it's over.**


	8. Moving Tattoos

**For this AN, all I can say is…**

 **Screw you rude Guest and your lover johnox97 (could somebody like flip them off or something. I mean really. They told me to** _ **delete myself**_ **. Whatever the hell that means.)**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **August 1 6:30**_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-*

Wally groaned as he smashed his hand down on his alarm clock, effectively silencing the shrill noise that had so valiantly disturbed his slumber. He sighed with relief and sunk back into his bed, welcoming the comfort of the white sheets that covered his bed.

However, he had the oddest feeling that he was being watched.

His eyes creaked open to reveal a green teenage girl around his age with fiery red hair and a face that looked too happy to belong to someone who had just woken up. "Hey Wally, what'cha doing?" The bright martian girl asked. Her only response was something unintelligible that came out of his mouth as he rolled over and smashed his face into his cloud like pillow (this had become a recurring problem). "What was that?"

Wally sighed in exasperation, any hope of falling back into the wonderful embrace of sleep gone. Just like that. He sat up in his bed and looked the teenage girl right in the face. "I said," A serious look came across his face as he grabbed his pillow and shoved it into his face. "Whft dfra yar drffind bhre."

"I'm sorry what?" Megan asked, an even more confused looked coming across her face.

The speedster sunk even deeper into his bed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" *Inhale* "...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"I'll just be going then." Wally heard the door close as the green teen left the room to go explore the other parts of their new home until that one guy had been caught, what was his name again? Hogan? No that wasn't it. Gofan? Sounded like it but no. Kakarot? Where did he even get that one?

Frustrated, the teen got out of his bed and angrily got dressed in a pair of jeans and a snug fitting grey T-shirt. He went to his personal bathroom in the cave and proceeded to brush his teeth and make sure his hair was perfect in every way, and knowing his lazy attitude, it was probably the exact same from when he had woken up.

Wally made his way out to the kitchen of the cave, where an amazing smell was coming from, so amazing that he could not hold the drool from dripping out of his mouth. When he arrived at the kitchen, his eyes were assaulted by the sight of a stack of pancakes that were begging to be eaten by him.

He slowly stalked towards the delicious meal, humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme in his head as he got ever so closer to the fluffy stack of five on the counter. Once he arrived at the counter, he swiftly grabbed a fork from one of the many drawers that were dotted around the kitchen, and loomed over the pancakes with a hungry look on his face, ready to dig in.

However his plans were thwarted when a gruff voice sounded behind him. "Kid, I have to talk to you." Wally turned around to look at the darkly dressed man standing in the corner of the room, who paid no mind to the pained expression on Wally's face as he gazed longingly back to his pancakes. "It has been presumed that you are the closest in age and thinking skills to the combatant that Wonder Woman, Faora, and Superman faced yesterday, am I correct." Wally nodded. "Then I am also correct to assume that you would think like him if you were put in his situation." A confused look.

Batman walked towards the fiery haired teen. "Good." He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the caves teleporter. "This does not leave this room, am I clear." He was gone before Wally could blink, melting into the shadows and leaving the speedster to his thoughts…

...which were quickly pushed to the side by better, and happier thoughts about pancakes.

 _ **Stone Cottage**_

 _ **August 1 9:00**_

Loud booming sounds echoed from a newly rebuilt Gravity Room and Gohan and Cell trained at the maximum Gravity. Inside the spherical room, the normal and super human eye would be able to see nothing but three golden, green, and white auras clashing against each other, denting the nearly indestructible building as they went.

Gohan had a huge grin on his face as he dodged a fist from his adversary and good friend, Cell. He quickly countered by pushing a ki blast into Cells stomach and kicking the android away. He immediately was blindsided by the other android in the room, taking a massive blow to his back, and sending him flying in the same direction as Cell.

Realizing the the golden teen was flying at him, Cell quickly jumped up and prepared a quick ki wave to send at Gohan. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The orange ki blast barreled towards the teen and collided with his chest, blowing him back towards Android 16, who responded in a similar manner as Cell, initiating a game of Saiyan-tennis.

This continued for about a minute before Gohan became tired of being used as a thing of entertainment for the two androids. After Cell had hit him one last time, he used his ki to stop himself in mid-air, redirecting 16's energy wave at the same time, sending it rocketing towards Cell, who was completely unprepared and sent flying into the wall of the GR unconscious.

16 quickly recovered from his mishap and charged towards Gohan, Igniting his artificial white aura as he did. He sent a quick kick at Gohan when he reached him, before feigning to the right and launching into a lightning fast combination.

All Gohan could do was block as he was assaulted by the burly android. The Saiyan noticed that 16 had quickly fallen into a pattern of moves that were easily trackable for the teen. He had also observed that in this pattern, 16 over extended one of his strikes just a tad over what it should be, leaving him vulnerable for a millisecond.

Gohan waited through the combination, still dodging (Good job Piccolo) all of the strikes until the one that he was looking for happened upon him. Android 16 threw his left hand towards Gohan in a knife hand strike, extending his arm out too far and giving Gohan the opening that he needed.

The Saiyan ducked under the blow and grabbed the android's arm before throwing him over his shoulder in a judo style flip. Gohan pounced after the flying man and delivered a powerful side kick to 16's head, changing his direction and speed. Gohan vanished from sight and reappeared behind 16, driving both of his pointed feet into his back, violently thrashing the android into the ground, ending the spar.

Gohan dropped to the ground in exhaustion, sweat dripping from his body as he drew in labored breaths from the difficult task of putting two androids down. "Good job guys." Gohan said through pants.

"Affirmative." Android 16 replied, panting as well.

"Uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Cell groaned while sitting up. "Can someone get me the number of that truck."

"Sixteen." Gohan replied sarcastically.

"Affirmative."

"Shut up."

 _ **Stone Cottage Lake**_

 _ **13:32**_

Gohan leaned back on the rock behind him lazily, letting out a full yawn and stretching his arms out to his sides. He let the sounds of nature soothe him until he fell into the deep embrace of sleep.

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **13:33**_

Superman and Superboy were patrolling the city for any crime to stop on this seemingly flawless day. They perched on the tallest building and used their super hearing to listen for anything out of the ordinary.

Superman was having a great day by his standards so far. There had been no threats to the Earth, no small crime, and Batman hadn't nagged at him all day.

Conner, however, was not having a good day. The League had assigned him to Superman after his mess-up on the Watch Tower for babysitting, and Batman had refused to let him go near the cave until he could get his anger under control. If he hadn't have been so reckless in chasing Gohan, then he would not be in this position, and Wonder Woman would not be in the League's medical wing right at this moment.

Conner let out a disgruntled grunt and walked to the other side of the building's roof, observing the streets below for any disturbances in the city. He found nothing and resumed his grunt and walk routine around the building.

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **14:42**_

After roughly an hour of nothing to do, Superman decided to talk to his clone for lack of anything better to do. "Hey Conner."

Connor stopped walking across the building and turned an icy glare towards his kryptonian father. "What." Annoyance heavy in his voice.

Superman flinched at the hostility in his own kin's voice and turn back to the streets below. "Nothing, just wondering what was on your mind."

"Nothing of your concern _father_." Conner spat, continuing his routine of grunting and walking.

"Okay."

SIlence fell over the building once again as no one noticed the small spherical object heading towards a certain lake.

 _ **East Quadrant.**_

 _ **7 Days from Earth**_

A dark, lone figure sat in a tall and elegant raised throne placed at the middle of the large room. He was a small being, standing around 5-foot 3-inches, who had white skin with black tattoo like markings dancing across it. Now at first nobody would find the markings weird in any way, however, if one were to take a closer look, they would find that they were literally dancing across the figure's skin, moving with the figures emotions. The markings would move in a jagged path if angered, and a slower, calmer path when tranquill, like water.

The figure was wearing a set of bulky metal armor, hiding all physical attributes of his body. A helmet completely covered the figures head and his it from view, making the uniform clad man before him tremble in fear.

"You have committed crimes a-against the G-galactic Patrol." He pulled out his energy cuffs. "I-I theref-fore must ar-r-r-rest you." He had almost defecated at this point.

"And just what are those crimes, I might ask." A loud voice boomed from the small figure.

The Galactic Patrol officer was sweating lakes into his boots as he answered the looming figure. "P-planetary destruction on more than thirty counts, the murders of s-seven hundr-red billion people, a-and the extinction of three million r-races."

"Hmmmmm." The figure tapped his armor clad finger on his throne. "Sounds about right." He sat up from his formerly slouched position. "You can go now."

"N-no!" The officer said determinedly. "I was the warrior who defeated Frieza, I can and will arrest you!" The man dropped into a flawless fighting stance with his cuffs at his side.

"Hmph. Really?" The figure rose to his full height. "You know well enough that I am leagues ahead of you in power, and yet you still continue to try and be brave? I admire that." He dropped from his raised throne onto the ground in front of the officer. "So much so, that instead of killing you…" He took off the gauntlet on his right hand, revealing the white skin and calmly moving tattoos. "I will make you my slave." The armor clad man rushed forward in a blinding speed and latched his hand onto the officers forehead, digging his fingers into the man's skin, eliciting a cry of pain that he so much desired. "And while I'm at it, I might even take a little power for my own too."

His hand glowed an eerie purple, sucking the life out of the officer's body and soul, and dropping the officer to the ground. "Ahhh, so much better." He clenched his fist as lightning crackled over his hand. "I must say young one, your power is quite exquisite." He gazed at the barely alive patroller on the ground. "Now to make some use of you." He grabbed the man by the back of the uniform and picked him up. "But first I think I'll have a little fun."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Yes, Yes, Yes, I know it's short, but hey, I've set up the next arc and I hope you peoples want to read it.**_

 _ **60 REVIEWS! Let's get to 70 pls (or 80 *wink* *wink*)**_


	9. Complete Mastery

**The theme for this chapter is** **Dragon Ball Z - Heroic Trunks Guitar Cover By: 94stones.** **These will be on here normally and it's what I mainly listened to while writing that chapter.**

 _ **Stone Cottage Lake**_

 _ **16:01**_

Gohan was jarred from his sleep by the ground shaking below him. He jolted from his relaxed position and carefully scanned the area for any disturbances of the normally tranquil area.

He noticed a pillar of smoke rising into the sky roughly 10-miles from his area, blackening the blue sky with it's filthy smog. Gohan started running towards the site of the smoke, sprinting through trees and jumping over logs, becoming nothing more than a blur to any eye.

As he neared the pillar of smoke, he came across a crater the size of a large house and a spherical object in the center of it surrounded by the remains of what was once a beautiful meadow with a surrounding forest.

An all too familiar object.

They white pod was just large enough to fit a large human with a red tinted window at its front and a slightly darker ring of grey metal surrounding it. Gohan wearily approached the space pod, being as silent as possible as not to disturb the creature inside of it.

Gohan was mere feet away from the space pod when the hatch hissed open, releasing the pressure from the pod's space travel. The Saiyan teen scrambled back to the shrubbery surrounding the pod and dove into a bush, hiding from the creature exiting the pod.

A hand gripped the side of the pod and started pulling itself out of its chamber.

A very _feminine_ hand.

Gohan tilted his head in confusion. There was no way that a woman was going to conquer the planet. Women just don't do that type of thing. Well sure, Diana was a bitch, but she wouldn't go and just _conquer a freaking planet._ It was mind boggling.

The figure had now completely exited the pod and stood to her full height of 5' 10", towering above most other women around this planet. She had on a set of Saiyan Armor that was more or less modeled after Raditz's minus the rings and with a hole in the stomach area, revealing muscles that most men dreamed of having. A scowl painted her beautifl face as she glared at everything in sight, taking in the meadow's wildlife and power levels of the creatures. She brushed her short red hair away from her ear and pressed a button on her green glass scouter, resulting in a shrill beeping to disrupt the area.

"Sprout here, I don't see anything out of the ordinary, just a stupid planet with no registered protector. It won't even be fun. Why couldn't Radish take this mission. I know that he's sick but he's _always_ sick. I don't care if you fire me dad, I could always just go and mate with one of the natives here, there is a Kryptonian on this planet you know. Well mom isn't here anymore to tell me that." She clicked off the scouter and huffed. She squatted down to the ground and pulled out a provision bar for herself, opening it and happily munching on it.

Gohan watched her curiously as she lost the mean scowl on her face and sat on the grass, her tail sprawling out behind her.

Wait…

...Tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan fell back onto the ground in shock. He had never expected a Saiyan to be in this universe, much less on this planet.

Sprout's head jerked into his direction as she activated her scouter, jumping up from her sitting position. She scanned the area profusely, not spotting anything out of the ordinary at first.

Gohan quickly followed her actions and jumped to his feet, revealing himself to his fellow Saiyan and removing himself from the brush. "What are you doing on my planet?" Gohan demanded sternly.

"Your planet?" Sprout questioned with surprise. "I didn't know this planet had a protector besides the Kryptonian, and even they aren't viable when exposed to Kryptonite."

"Yeah, well I'm here and you're not taking this planet from me or the people." Gohan said, determination evident in his eyes as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Take it from you? What do you take Saiyans for, mercenaries who wipe life from planets before selling them on the planetary trade market." She looked for signs of denial on Gohan's face and found none. "Well let me tell you something then." Sprout sent a glare at Gohan. "Saiyans are this galaxies peacekeepers and we challenge the each planet's strongest protector to combat. If we win, then we stay here and protect the planet. If we lose, then we leave and deem the planet properly protected." She dropped into a fighting stance and continued. "And since you have challenged me, I have no choice to deem you as this planet's strongest protector."

"Well you're not wrong on that. I just hope that you are a challenge." Gohan replied, his aggressive Saiyan nature taking over at that point. "I've never fought another Saiyan before." He was lying, but she didn't need to know that.

"What do you mean 'another Saiyan', you're no Saiyan. You don't even have a ta-" She was interrupted when Gohan unwrapped his tail from his waist. "Well maybe you are a Saiyan, but this planet's gravity is weak, so you must be weak." She clicked her scouter on and read his current power level. "Hmph. FIve hundred thousand is no challenge for me. I am the second strongest Saiyan there is, and one of the only two Super Saiyans in a thousand years." She crouched in a horse stance and raised her power to her absolute maximum in her base form.

Gohan would guess that her powel raised to about that of third form Frieza's power, or maybe six million. "Impressive, maybe you will be fun to play with if you turn, but now you are no challenge." Gohan raised his power to match her's with little physical change in appearance. "But just so you know, five hundred thousand isn't even a percent of my real power." He shot forward with blinding speed and buried his fist into Sprout's gut, causing her to choke on her own blood. He quickly launched into a flurry of strikes to her exposed stomach area before unmercifully back handing her away from him.

Sprout crashed through the forest, plowing through every obstacle that she came across. Her momentum eventually stopped and she righted herself in the air, panting from the unexpected beating she had received. She looked down to where Gohan had beaten her, and saw a purple bruise forming on her exposed skin. "Damn, He's so much more powerful than I am. As much as I don't want to, I'll have to turn to beat him." She gathered all of her remaining power and transformed in a blazing golden fury of light.

Gohan looked off in the distance as the sun was overshadowed by the light show happening merely a mile from his location. "Well that's not good." Gohan sensed out the League's younger team hastily making their way towards his location. "Like moths to a flame." Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a disturbance in his stomach.

He looked down to see a fist buried elbow deep in his stomach. He hadn't even registered the pain yet, it was so quick. "Well, shi-." He was interrupted by a sonic boom as he was propelled by the force of the punch in the direction of a well known city.

He glared at the golden spear rocketing towards his moving figure. He scowled. "Damn, that hurt." He twisted in the air, dodging an incoming kick before shoving his palm into his would be attackers face, sending her away. "Time to get serious." He growled and powered up was surrounded by a golden aura. His hair spiked up slightly and took a blueish golden hue. ( **the form that Broly was in right before his legendary form)**

Sprout recovered in the air about 10 meters away and was astonished when she looked back to the rouge Saiyan. Nobody would have even guessed that a Saiyan on a random planet would ever achieve the legendary status that only her King and father had ever achieved.

Complete Mastery.

The blue hair on the Super Saiyan was a restricted version of a completely mastered version of Super Saiyan and multiplied one's base power by roughly 12.5 times.

Sprout checked his power on her scouter and was beyond speechless.

312,500,000

His power was higher than hers and he wasn't even at full power. She quickly did the math in her head and was mind blown. If he were at his full power, he would be stronger than her father, the King of all Saiyan's.

More than twice as strong as her father whose power level was 600,000,000. Sprout prepared herself to be potentially killed and did the only thing she could. She swallowed her pride.

The female Saiyan clicked a button on her scouter and called her father. "Dad, I need your assistance on my mission here on Earth, I have come into contact with a hostile warrior stronger than both of us. He is a Saiyan who has achieved legendary status. Please get here as quickly as Saiyanly possible." She clicked off her scouter and removed it from her face, she would not need it now.

"So I see you have achieved Super Saiyan status." She glared at him. "This changes nothing in this fight, I will win."

"By calling dear old dad, I think not." Gohan ignited his golden aura. "Even if he equals you in power, you will still lose."

"No matter, my pride will not allow me to lose to a rouge Saiyan." She charged forward and attempted a swing on the former half breed, who easily dodged the blow. Sprout did not fault and put her years of training to work in trying to land a blow on the Super Saiyan. She, however, miserably failed at all attempts, and felt her Saiyan pride rising to an all time high. "You low class." She growled. "Even if you do beat I, Princess of all Saiyans, my father is coming to this planet as we speak." She attempted another blow on Gohan. "And you should know that he is leagues ahead of me in power."

Gohan dodged a knife hand strike from the Princess and smirked. "Well then he'll at least be a challenge." This comment angered the Saiyan Princess even further, and she continued her barrage at a faster pace as her power increased with her anger. Gohan noticed this and decided to tease her further. "Oh, did I touch a nerve." He quickly grabbed both of her wrists to stop her assault. "Well I've had my fun, we're done here." His head snapped forward and smashed into her's, knocking her unconscious and out of her transformed state.

He glared at her and dropped his transformation also, catching her before she fell from the sky to her death. He grabbed her scouter from where it was clipped to her side and unceremoniously crushed it in his hands, dropping it from the sky in a rain of broken glass and shattered metal. "Might as well get rid of you, maybe you'll call off your army after this." He rummaged around in one of her armor pockets and found the remote to her space pod.

He clicked the same button on the remote that he had seen Vegeta use after their battle on Earth. The remote released a high pitched beep that broadcasted their location to the pod, allowing it to come to them. However, little did Gohan know that the remote also gave his location away to one superpowered team of teens.

 _ **Bio Ship**_

 _ **17:32**_

"M'gann, track that sound. It might lead us to Gohan." Aqualad commanded.

"On it." The green teen mentally commanded her ship to follow the high pitched noise that was being broadcasted to systems all over the world. "Got it, we're about half a minute away from the signal's origin."

"Good." Aqualad turned to the other two occupants of the ship. "Kid, Robin, I want you two to flank Gohan while I face him head on, M'gann, I need you to attack his mind while we distract him."

"Hey, why do I have to flank him, I should be going to him straight on." Wally complained.

Aqualad gave him a light glare. "And how did that work out last time?"

"Like it always does."

"That's what I thought." Kaldur turned his attention back to the ship's windshield. He gazed out of the living glass with cunning eyes as he scanned the almost empty sky. "There!" He pointed in the direction of what looked like two figures and a round pod. The team watched as the larger figure put the smaller figure into the spherical pod. The pod took off at speeds that rivaled light and left who they presumed as Gohan alone in the sky.

The Saiyan turned towards the Bio Ship and glared. He noticed that Aqualad was reaching towards a lone red button in the ship, presumably to call the rest of the League. Gohan knew that he must lead them away, again. Or else they would threaten his home. He ignited his aura and dropped to the forest floor, running at supersonic speeds through the shrubbery. He could sense that the team was following him, and that they had dropped Kid Flash to the ground to he could pursue on foot.

Gohan could also sense that Superman, Superboy, Faora, and Wonder Woman were attempting to cut him off from the front. Gohan continued running through the forest until he exited the wooded area, bursting out of it and onto a busy highway.

He quickly rushed a nearby Semi truck and jumped onto it's container, letting loose his aura and charging up a moon ball. He threw the ball of energy into the sky and let his transformation take place, as he grew into the same for he used when fighting Faora and Wonder Woman.

He grunted and destroyed the moon ball, turning his gaze back to the oncoming heroes. "Ahh, this is going to be fun." He spread his arms out and stretched his muscles, preparing for the oncoming battle. He ignited his newly red aura in a fiery blaze and dodged an oncoming fist from a certain yellow clad speedster. "That was fast." Gohan quickly Superman punched the superpowered teen in the face, knocking him off of the moving truck. "But at the same time _really_ slow."

The Saiyan leaned back to avoid a flying kick from another scarlet speedster. "And then there was two." Gohan charged the red clad hero and latched his iron grip onto Barry's upper arm. "Well that was unfortunate." Gohan flicked his wrist and snapped the Flash's arm in two.

"AHHHHHHH!" Barry screamed, holding his arm and dropping to the ground. He looked up at the Saiyan standing over him, pain glazing over his eyes. "W-why?" He grunted through grit teeth.

Gohan chuckled and leaned in close, his elongated canines showing and his scarlet eyes burning. "Why what?." He tilted his head. "Why did I break your arm? Or is it, why am I running from you and your 'friends'." He saw the confirming look flash across Barry's face and prepared to answer. "I'm 'running'," He made finger quotes. "From all of you unitard wearing freaks because I want to live a normal, quiet life alone in my little cottage in the woods." He paced on the truck. "But of course, the Justice League just doesn't want anybody with abnormal abilities to roam free, even if they have non violent tendencies to the planet." Gohan finished his rant and realized what he had just said. He tried to cover it up immediately. "I'm ranting aren't I." He quickly Spartan kicked the hero off of the truck and into the opposite flow of traffic, causing an old lady to wonder why a spandex clad hero suddenly crashed into her windshield.

"STOP!" A commanding voice rained from above.

Gohan looked to the sky where the voice had com from, and was disappointed when he saw the three people he did. "Awww, really? You again."

Faora, Superman, and Superboy landed on the top of the trunk, denting the metal and creating an echo inside of the container, which unknowingly activated something unsavory.

"Gohan, you must stop this." Superman pleaded. "Just come with us and we can stop this madness and you can join the team." Gohan snorted at this and snarled at the Man of Steel.

"Can't you see, I just want to be left alone. I have no ill intentions and the only reason I am fighting you is because you just won't leave me alo-." He was cut off by an uppercut that tore through the top of the shipping container, and sent him into the stratosphere.

The three kryptonians looked on in shock at the sleek looking robot that stood in the Saiyan's place, it's fist still in the same position as Gohan's chin. The humanoid figure was colored a sickly grey color with tight green pants on that looked like they constricted movement. It had an emotionless face and pointed ears like Black Adam's accenting his short red hair and glowing eyes of the same color. It was also nearing 7-feet tall, towering over the remaining Kryptonians as they grew wary from the power that the robot had displayed.

It turned it's head towards the heroes and moved it's body into an almost arrogant stance facing the Sons and Daughter of Krypton.

"Amazo Access…"

 _ **END**_

 **BOOM! I'm evil aren't I.**

 **I mean come on. Who introduces** _ **two**_ **new Super Saiyans, that are the protectors of the universe at that, and the Amazo android, who one shotted Gohan in his Oozaru/ Aura Spark form, and then just ends it.**

 **Thank you,** **joebob323** **,** **pr0dz** **, and who was that other guy? I don't know, was it** **Xdestroyer223** **? Meh, hopefully he won't be offended.**

 **But i guess it was me pleading for 10 reviews on the last chapter that killed the lack of feedback.**

 **Powerlevels.**

 **Gohan**

 **Base: 25,000,000**

 **Aura Spark: 125,000,000**

 **Oozaru (partial transformation): 250,000,000**

 **Oozaru with Aura Spark: 625,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 2,500,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2 With Aura Spark:** **12,500,000,000**

 **Sprout**

 **Base: 6,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 300,000,000**

 **King of Saiyans (Sprouts father)**

 **Base: 12,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 600,000,000**

 **Amazo Android**

 **Base: 0**

 **But in all honesty, I'm a little disappointed in the lack of feedback on the last chapter, and so I totally promise not to beg for reviews anymore. I just really like the feedback, it gives me a little warm fuzzy feeling knowing that people enjoy my writing.**


	10. Blinding Darkness

_**Cue: 10's: Pantera/ Walk: Pantera**_

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **17:00**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

The three Kryptonians settled into their fighting stances. Superman then charged and landed a powerful blow to the grey humanoid. To their surprise, it worked, leaving an opening for his son. While the Amazo gave a counter punch that sent the Man of Steel unconscious, Superboy took the opportunity to uppercut the large machine with a mighty blow reminiscent of the Man of Steel. The impact tore through the robot's torso, causing sparks to fly in every direction on the android's non-sentient body.

The machine looked down at the Boy of Steel. His emotionless eyes glowed red in rage. It then grabbed Connor by the head and dragged him up to his level of eyesight. The Boy of Steel was shocked at how the humanoid was still able to function.

"Amazo Access: Unknown." The hole in his chest instantly closed and healed with the accompaniment of a strange green liquid. Connor had managed to retract his arm from the closing hole, saving it from whatever had just happened. "Amazo Access: Unknown." The robot began his retaliation with a headbutt to the teens face, effectively turning what was apparently the nose of steel into the nose of broken cartilage and blood.

Amazo continued his onslaught by slamming his left fist across Connor's face repeatedly, drawing rivers of blood from Luther's failed clone. The android grew tired of the punishment and decided to toss the teen to the side. Before he could do that he was suddenly roundhouse kicked and flew thirty meters away.

He stopped himself and was immediately face to face with an enraged Faora, who stood there putting down Connor. ' _Kal would never forgive me for not doing something'_ she thought bitterly. She flew towards the humanoid with combat speed that surpassed Wonder Woman. She then began her own onslaught of deadly combos to the Amazo Android. After taking some hits, the humanoid grabbed the female Kryptonian's wrist and tossed her straight into the ground.

The Man of Steel had managed to regain his bearings and jumped back into the fray. Anger coursed through his veins as he tried to damage the grey Android but to no avail. The humanoid was too strong to the point where it grabbed Clark by the forearm and elbowed his gut, which caused him to fall right back onto the asphalt below him.

The Amazo Android followed through by leaping into the air, peaking above a third story building, before coming down on the hero from Kansas. Superman was drove deep into the ground with the humanoid driving him down with his feet planted firmly into his stomach.

They had been travelling downward for roughly a mile before the humanoid had felt that it had traveled a sufficient distance with the Kryptonian. It used Superman's body as a launch pad and jumped back to the surface, propelling the hero down even faster, and rocketing him into the Mantle of the Earth 5 miles below.

The humanoid resurfaced through the gaping hole he had sent the Man of Steel through and observed the area for any other adversaries. As it had thought, both the female and male teen Kryptonians were knocked out cold.

Now, time to find it's main target.

The mechanical menace looked towards the sky where it had sent the one named Gohan. Amazo had little to no information about Gohan, but it knew that he was strong, not human, and his main target. The Amazo Android rocketed into the air to meet the mission it was designed for. "Amazo Access: Unknown." It's speed more than doubled and it''s 'skin' was tinted blood red.

 _ **Sky- 10 miles above Happy Harbor**_

 _ **17:30**_

Gohan floated in orbit around the big blue planet, knocked unconscious. After he had been struck by the Amazo Android, which he guessed was twice as strong as him in the form he uses to slap around the League, he had been sent flying almost out of orbit. He was lucky enough to be saved by the planet's gravity to some extent, so he at least wouldn't be flying aimlessly out in space somewhere, who knows what Icarus would do to his lake if he wasn't there to protect it.

So yeah, Gohan was here, stuck in his own head while his lazy ass body did nothing but float around in the upper stratosphere, just waiting to be taken by the League or killed by that damned Android.

Little did Gohan know that a fleet of white pods similar to the one he had confronted today and another golden pod surrounded him. The golden pod's hatch opened and a figure that was easily more than 6 and a half feet tall and over 30 years old exited. Instead of the traditional Saiyan armor, he had on a set of white, baggy pants with a red cape draped around his bare shoulders. His golden boots, arm guards, and necklace gleamed from the direct sunlight that they were receiving. He had shaggy, yet well groomed back hair that went down to his mid back. He had the royal Saiyan emblem burned into his chest on his right pectoral, like it had been by cattle prod.

The man, obviously the King of Saiyans, made a hand gesture that signaled to the rest of the hundred Saiyans in their respective space pods to come out. One Saiyan who looked almost Identical to Goku approached the Saiyan King as if he were a close friend. "Lord Broly, what do you make of him. Is he the one who defeated your daughter, Princess Sprout?" The Saiyan inquired.

Broly looked towards his friend with a friendly glare. "What did I tell you about all of that 'Lord Broly' shit, just call me Broly for fucks sake Turles." The tall Saiyan glared at the floating form of Gohan. "I have no doubt in my mind that this man is the one who beat my Sprout." His gaze hardened exponentially. "And for that, he will pay." He made a hand signal to a soldier to his left. The soldier came forward and saluted Broly. "Brussel, put him under and get him situated in a pod." Broly looked off into the distance. "And somebody locate my daughter's pod on this miserable planet."

"Yes Lord Broly." The soldier grabbed Gohan's body and floated away with him.

"Lord Broly!" Another Saiyan from the fleet yelled, grabbing the King's attention.

"Yes, what is it." The Super Saiyan responded, turning his hard glare to the soldier that had spoken.

The soldier was obviously sweating bullets at his master's glare. "We've located your daughter's pod sir!" The soldier yelled with his closed fist over his heart.

Broly's eyes lit up. "Aha! Brilliant." Broly crossed his arms. "Where is she so we can get off of this miserable planet?" The King demanded.

"Planet Vegeta sire."

Broly's eye twitched. "W-what?" He flailed his arms wildly and lost all composure. "What in the world is she doing there!"

The soldier was taken aback by the Super Saiyan's antics. "Well sire, it seems that after he beat her." He gestured towards the unconscious Gohan being shoved into a pod awkwardly. "It seems that he sent her back to our home world in an act of kindness."

"Hmph, well then we will leave immediately for Planet Vegeta." Broly answered before approaching his golden space pod. "Men! Initiate transportation method Alpha!" He entered his pod as did the rest of the Saiyan's.

Not a minute later, the fleet of orbs shot off into the stars, the Earth's strongest protector among them.

 _ **Stratosphere- With Amazo**_

 _ **17:32**_

Amazo stopped in the position where it had left the young Saiyan. It could have sworn it had left him up here somewhere. The humanoid's head turned 360 degrees to scan the area for any sign of human or alien life that could have taken its target. "Amazo Access: Superman." Its eyes turned red and it continued scanning the area.

That was until Amazo spotted a tall green, bug-like figure floating a hundred feet above it with his arms crossed. The humanoid rocketed towards the figure and reached him in a matter of milliseconds, standing inches away from the figure of greater height.

Cell studied the android in front of him. "Well you can't be the one who made Gohan's energy signature drop. You are an android and I'm the only one of our kind with that kind of power."

Amazo narrowed his eyes. Before Dr. Gero's creation could think, the grey humanoid immediately charged towards him with Superman's power still in his grasp. Cell had manage to block the incoming punch with his own forearm. A shockwave formed from the impact.

"... I see. I wonder which mad scientist created you. You aren't even a challenge," he stated as he powered up, emerald aura swirling around him. After his aura faded, Cell left in a blur and reappeared beside Amazo. He threw a haymaker with speed faster than light. The humanoid could not react fast enough as he took the hit. The punch caused him to hurdle to the ground at mach speed. When he landed on the ground, his body indented in the rock surface, causing hairline cracks to form from the origin of impact. When he recovered, Cell was already in front of him. The artificial bug grabbed Amazo and swung him around and kicked him away.

He then proceeded to reappear via Instant Transmission and throw another penalty kick. The onslaught of attacks never stopped until Amazo suddenly caught Cell and grabbed him by the neck. The humanoids eyes glowed crimson. "Amazo Access: Unknown." The android flexed it's hand and crushed Cell's neck in its iron grip. Cell's head hung limp in Amazo's grasp. The android tossed it's seemingly dead enemy to the side, where he landed in a heap on the ground. The humanoid turned his back to his opponent and started scanning the area for the one named Gohan.

That was until a hand rammed through it's chest.

"You know the first rule of battle is to never take you eyes off of the enemy." Cell retracted his hand from the robot and kicked him away. "The names Cell, and I assume you are Amazo." Cell's once broken neck had healed completely and was perfectly fine. Amazo noticed this and put two things together in hi database.

"Amazo Access: Cell." The hole in it's chest immediately closed with a familiar green liquid like earlier and recognition flashed across Cell's face. The android immediately stuck out it's palm and fired a yellow blast from a small white orb in it's palm. The blast reached Cell, who made no attempt to dodge or block it, and ripped his arm away from his body. The bio-android showed no signs of pain as he looked down in his twitching arm on the ground distastefully.

"Well now that you've done that, I'll show you who you're based off of then." Cell grunted and a complete replica of his old arm shot out of the open wound, accompanied by the same green liquid as before. Cell closed his hand into a fist and flexed his arm. "You know, I know that this sounds weird, but I actually prefered the old one better."

The Amazo Android balked in shock as it realized that it was up against a superior force. The humanoid shot off into the air and attempted to flee the battle scene. Cell watched in disappointment as he continued to flex his arm and loosen it up. "Hmph, that thing is a disgrace to our kind." Cell brought two fingers to his head and phased out of sight.

Cell appeared in front of the Amazo Android and rammed his elbow into it's face, knocking it off course and sending it flying away. Cell ignited his green aura for the second time during the battle and shot off in pursuit of the android. "Time to kill me a copy cat."

 _ **Space- With Gohan**_

 _ **1 Hour After Departure**_

Blinding darkness.

That was the only thing the awake Gohan could comprehend.

He tried to open his eyes wider to take in more light, but there was none. He felt around the confined spherical object that he was in, and made some conclusions on his investigation. One, there was a window about 2-feet wide and the same tall in the front of the room. Two, there was what he assumed to be as a control panel to the left of the leather material seat that he had woken up in. And lastly, he was moving very fast.

There was no doubt the Saiyan was in a space pod. There was only one question that was on his mind right now.

Who was responsible for it?

All of a sudden, the pod slowed down and descended towards what he assumed was the ground. After about a minute of slow descending, his pod hit a hard surface and rocked a little before being stabilized by someone on the outside.

Gohan knew that if this was what he thought it would be, then he'd better get ready. He willed his ki into the palm of his left hand, creating a low humming sound and an eerie yellow glow.

The moment the pod door began opening up, the son of Goku's ki blast had already shot out.

At least that's what he thought when he felt a strong grip on his left forearm. He looked up and his eyes widened. ' _I-Is that who I think it is?! How?!'_

Broly looked at the teen Saiyan and grinned maliciously. "It's time you'll pay for hurting my daughter!"

"DAUGHTER?!" Gohan's eyes dawned in realization. "You mean that wench that tried to-

 _ **POW!**_

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that! Now stand up and fight!" Broly flung Gohan out of the pod and into a nearby wall, cracking the structure.

Gohan stood up from the assault and grimaced at the trickle of blood that was now flowing from the corner of his mouth. "Ya know, today I woke up and expected to have a relaxing day of training and training." He wiped the blood off of his face. "While _not_ being challenged by a crazy broad and being abducted by her father for putting her in her place."

Broly clenched his fists. He then transformed. His hair defied gravity, eyes turned turquoise, and his muscular structure bulked out a little. Gohan immediately transformed himself. He could _not_ let Broly go insane like in his world. It was still a wonder how Broly got into this universe.

' _Could there be more Saiyans?'_ Before he could contemplate any further, the full-blooded Saiyan dodged a swift punch by the enraged father. Broly kept on throwing more punches and then added some kicks to catch Gohan's side.

After he saw an opening, Gohan grabbed Broly's left leg and smashed it with his elbow. Pain etched from Broly's face as he held his leg up in pain. It felt worse than an ankle sprain. Gohan took the opportunity to give the king a blow to the cheek, which caused said king to spew out globs of blood.

That does it! I will kill you!" he screamed as he began charging up his power. His golden aura turned emerald green. His muscles then caked up like he had a roid shot. His pupils then disappeared, which gave Gohan a sense of dread. Only he knew the devastating power of an enraged psychopath named Broly.

But he would not let that happen. He would not let himself be defeated by him again. Gohan then screamed as his aura was accompanied by a familiar torrent of red infusing itself with his already golden aura. "KAIOKEN!"

The Saiyan soldiers and civilians surrounding the area were shocked that their king had lost his cool so easily, and that he was losing to this Saiyan outcast.

Broly was shocked. He could not fathom the power radiating from that brat. He would not let himself lower his guard so he charged against the son of Goku and threw a blow.

Unfortunately, his transformation made himself a little slower. Hence why Gohan was able to throw a knee to the gut, which made Broly hold his stomach in pain. Then Gohan performed an uppercut to Broly's chin. His opponent careened away into the floor, or ground since they were now in some planet.

The enraged teen Saiyan then teleported behind Broly and did a Double Axe Handle. Now Broly was falling towards the ground again before Gohan managed to stop him by performing a roundhouse flying kick. That cracked a few ribs but Broly had finally stopped flying. The hits he took pissed him off further and began his assault. He grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him up with one of his signature green ki blasts. Gohan wasn't prepared for the madness and screamed in pain. Broly capitalized his opponent's despair by grabbing him again and striking him with his knee, which connected to the teen's gut. He laughed at Gohan's wails and kept on his barbaric onslaught.

He was then tired of hearing Gohan's screams so he tossed him to the ground and did an elbow drop to his knee. The force caused the kneecap to shatter. The teen looked at his leg and his pupils grew in proportions.

" **AAAAAAAUGH!** " Gohan screamed a new octave. He had never felt more pain than Recoome snapping his neck, but this came to a close second right here. The pain was excruciating and Gohan kept screaming. He held his useless leg while Broly laughed.

"That oughta teach you not to embarrass my daughter! You filthy scum!" he said as he continued on laughing. He then held up his right palm. Green ki emanated from it. "I should give you a merciful death boy." Broly threw the ki blast towards the injured Saiyan. "But that wouldn't be any fun would it." He zapped out of existence and appeared in front of Gohan, tanking his own blast in a demonstration of his power. The massive Saiyan covered the Earth-born Saiyan's head in his own giant hand.

Gohan was panicking. His power was to the point where he was about to drop out of Super Saiyan, and he was too injured to move and defend himself against the behemoth of a man.

Broly lifted him up to eye level, bringing him so close that their noses almost touched. A wicked grin spread over the green haired Saiyan's face and his cruel voice cut through the air. "You Gohan, I choose you to be the first of my victims."

 _ **Cell's pursue (que My Way by: Limp Bizkit)**_

 _ **18:36**_

Cell rammed his fist into the grey android's face, sending it flying into a nearby building, collapsing it. Their "fight", as one sided as it was, had moved into the booming metropolis of, well Metropolis, home to two of the currently knocked out Kryptonians back at Happy Harbor.

Cell scoffed at the weakness of his opponent, his Vegeta cells having taken over the majority of his personality. "Come on brother! I Thought you would at least be stronger than my first, 'Imperfect' form." Cell jeered. "Well really, all of my forms are perfect." He took on a bodybuilders pose, flexing his muscles. "I mean, look at me."

Amazo sat up in the building's rubble. It saw Cell in the sky, mocking it's design and power. Somehow, by the laws of nature, Amazo felt something activate in it's AI program. It's power had taken an amazing leap from what it had felt. The humanoid sat up, clenching it's fists into hard balls. "Amazo Access: Amazo Program 1." The humanoid's figure bulked up with unreasonable amounts of 'muscle'.

The android shot itself straight at the other android in the sky, reaching him in an instant. Amazo rammed his fist through Cell's chest, spewing purple blood across his smooth surface. The Amazo android retracted it's fist and rammed it back into a different part of Cell's body, repeating the process over and over again, coating it's sleek surface in a purple coat of paint.

If it was possible, Amazo smirked at Cell's "plight". He was about to do his killing shot until his face became one of horror. Cell smirked and then laughed.''You really thought you killed me. How pathetic." He then grunted and his entire body regenerated where the holes were. "I think it's time for me to end this. You aren't as powerful as I hoped you were." He charged up his blast. "It seems I'll have to put you out of your misery, _brother_." The bio-mechanical android rammed his open hand straight into the humanoid's face, smashing the pulsing ball of plasma against it.

The ki blast went critical on impact and exploded, creating an explosion that blew apart the nearby buildings of Metropolis, however the workday was over and the downtown sector that they were in was nearly deserted.

Cell smirked, he was sure that his blast had disintegrated that stupid robot. After all, he had put nearly all of his current form's power into it. However; if Cell had learned anything from the Z-Fighters. It was that enemies never tended to stay down in these types of situations.

Cell dropped to the ground and crouched, charging up green ki blasts in both of his hands. He thrust them both forward and gave a mighty shout.

" **FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"**

He released his own attack that just felt right. A large green beam of crackling and pulsing energy roared forward onto the cloud of smoke that was still hanging in the sky. It collided with the cloud and easily ripped through it, disintegrating molecules and leaving nothing in it's wake. The outcome had caused shockwaves from the Earth. His power had caused a crater to form around him. His "Solar-System busting" feat was not a joke.

Cell cut off the beam and dropped his hands to his side, studying the sky for any disturbances. Not seeing any he shot off into the sky as a blazing beacon of green.

"Puny creation Even my siblings can wipe the floor with whatever the hell he was."

Unfortunately for the bio-Android, there was a certain-Kryptonian group right on his tail.

 _ **Planet Vegeta**_

 _ **18:52**_

Gohan crashed through a mountain, cracking it in half. He had long ago lost his hold on his Super Saiyan form, leaving him in only his base state, weaker than ever. Broly had also completely lost control of his actions, and was a complete monster. He had accidently killed a family of Saiyans and hadn't batted an eye at doing so, being to focused on Gohan to care.

A familiar green aura followed Gohan through the mountain. Broly appeared in front of the younger Saiyan, a maniacal smile present on his face. He grabbed Gohan's left arm and brutally twisted it in an unnatural angle.

Gohan's eyes widened as pain invaded everything he could feel. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He released a bloodcurdling scream that only fed into Broly's satisfaction.

"What's the matter boy, is it too much for the little Saiyan?" He cackled. "Do you want me to stop." Broly taunted. He then gripped tighter. "Well too bad for you kid." The behemoth of a man grabbed onto Gohan's good leg and extended it before swiftly bringing his elbow down onto the limb, breaking it at the thigh.

Gohan attempted to let loose another scream of agony, but the pain becoming too much for his body to handle, and he blacked out, letting the darkness consume him. Gohan fell limp in Broly's grasp, disappointing the Legendary Super Saiyan. The little brat had died on him. Or so he thought.

Broly shook his giant head, falling out of his muscular transformation, all the while dropping the younger Saiyan on the ground. "Not even worth my time." He shot off into the sky, azure aura leaving a trail behind him, not noticing the certain head of black, flame like hair that was poking out from behind a nearby rock formation.

However Broly was so focused on finding his daughter that he didn't notice what would obviously not be part of the natural landscape.

Nor did he notice that where Gohan had once lied, there was now nothing but a small, pill shaped object with the picture of a certain purple haired Saiyan on it.

 **END**

 _ **Hahahahahaha yes, I'm evil now aren't I. But don't blame just me for this sudden turn of events. Like really, BROLY and his DAUGHTER. For this you can also blame my wonderful new Co-author who helped tremendously and is already working on the next chapter while I'm writing this. His name is pr0dz, and he is actually an amazing writer, like I was taking notes on some of his shit. You guys should totally check out his stories at,**_

 _ **u/6061441/pr0dz**_

 _ **My favorite story by pr0dz is Gohan's Life at High School, which he sadly discontinued *cough cough* after two chapters. But they were the best two chapters of my LIFE!**_

 _ **So, yeah….**_

 _ **Now onto what most of you are really here for.**_

 _ **POWER LEVELS- YEAH!**_

 _ **Gohan**_

 _ **Base: 25,200,000**_

 _ **Super Saiyan: 1,260,000,000**_

 _ **Super Kaioken: 1,890,000,000**_

 _ **Super Saiya 2: 2,520,000,000**_

 _ **Cell**_

 _ **Base: 1,200,000,000**_

 _ **Amazo**_

 _ **Base: 0**_

 _ **Amazo Kaioken(red tinted skin, Happy Harbor 17:00): 800,000,000**_

 _ **Access Unknown(Cell): 700,000,000**_

 _ **Amazo Program 1: 1,100,000,000**_

 _ **Broly**_

 _ **Base: 6,000,000**_

 _ **Super Saiyan: 300,000,000**_

 _ **Legendary Super Saiyan: 8,000,000,000**_

 _ **Turles**_

 _ **Base: 2,000,000**_


	11. Royalty No Longer

_**Cue- It's Not My Time (fic inspiration) by: 3 Doors Down or Changes by: 3 Doors Down.**_

 _ **But also if you're on a computer, open these songs in a tab before you start reading and when you see the number next to the song [Ex: (1)] que that song.**_

 _ **Batman V Superman soundtrack: Is She With You? (1)**_

 _ **Queen: Bohemian Rhapsody (2) IDK why, just like the song**_

 _ **Wiffle: But I have been receiving a lot of flames about Broly being too strong and that Gohan should have wiped the floor with him. Well imma explain how he is so much stronger here than in the regular DBZ universe. Firstly, he can actually train. Broly's father, Paragus, restrained Broly to the point that he was basically a vegetable (ha), and so he could not train and stayed near his birth power until he was enraged by Goku in the movie. Secondly, We do not have an actual gauge on just how strong Broly is. The only reason he was defeated in the first movie was his "Achilles Heel" in his stomach, and a combined effort of Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Piccolo right before the Cell games. And Lastly, We do not know the exact multiplier of Broly's LSS transformation, so I completely pulled his power boost out of my ass. Plus that boost must be pretty damn significant if he can dominate the strongest of the Z-Fighters in his LSS form, while not drawing any attention in his base form from Vegeta or Goku, both who would have noticed such a high power level on a "normal" Saiyan with no training or affiliation with the Z-Fighters. So you be the judge on whether or not I'm being unreasonable. But on the topic of Legendary Super Saiyan. HOLY SHIT ANOTHER ONE! The Super teaser for the universal destruction tournament is awesome.**_

 _ **pr0dz : Like what Wiffle said, we can't gauge how strong Broly is. Honestly, I think he gets stronger the more pissed he gets. Gohan with SSJ2 would still not be enough. Also, about these flame reviews, if you guys don't like it, why not make your own? Constructive criticism is more tolerable.**_

 _ **ALSO I FORGOT THIS!**_

 _ **Check out a great yet underrated story by Tsoof called Consumed by the Past. It's a great story that has received less attention than mine, even though it's a lot better.**_

 _ **Planet Vegeta**_

 _ **August 6th 6:00**_

"Wake up."

"No mom, five more minutes." Gohan groggily rolled over, covering his face from the brand new, very bright light that was invading his personal space. He was so hell bent on getting away from the light that he almost didn't notice the literal goddamned fire that was pain spreading through his system like just that. A fucking fire. The young Saiyan's eyes shot open as he sat up and patted himself off, as if to stop the imaginary fire.

"Tch, what the hell are you doing brat?" A gruff, yet slightly familiar voice questioned from the corner.

Gohan stopped what he was doing, and took notice of the voice he hadn't heard in years. "Vegeta?"

The figure scoffed. "How do you know my name." Vegeta stepped out of the shadows. He looked like a younger version of the Vegeta that Gohan knew, almost his age. He had a nasty scar streaking across his face, going through his left eye which was a disturbing milky white. His hair was not it's usual groomed self, and was now grimy and filled with dirt. And the most noticeable thing about him was that his almost trademark armor had been replaced by a dirty leather tunic.

Gohan stared at the teenage Saiyan, shocked by his father's rival's state of dress. "What happened to you Vegeta?" Forgetting that he was in another universe for the moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have never seen you in my life." Vegeta crossed his arms. "That is up until I saw you challenge 'Lord' Broly, and from your conversation with him, I assume you beat his bitch of a daughter."

The Earth-bred Saiyan snorted. "She wasn't much of a challenge. Had the nerve to even think she had a chance. Broly on the other hand…" Gohan shuddered at the memory of the ass-whooping he received. "He overwhelmed me. I'm planning on getting back at him later on."

"Hmph." Vegeta gestured to Gohan's exposed torso. "Have you seen yourself lately. I don't think you'll be getting back at anybody anytime soon." Vegeta pointed to the other side of the little wooden hut that they were in. Gohan saw the small mirror mounted on the somewhat flimsy wall. In it he could see his reflection clear as day, and let's just say, it was not pretty.

Like, at all.

Vegeta had tried his best at wrapping his injuries in a dirty orange cloth that Gohan assumed was his gi top, but the severe bruising was still evident through the poor bandaging job. Everything, face included, was completely black, blue, and swollen. His right eye was leaking clotted blood from the severe beating that the legendary Saiyan had bestowed upon him, and his nose was in a similar condition.

Gohan grimaced at his reflection. "Damn, maybe next time I'll go full power." He stated without much thought.

"YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T YOUR FULL POWER!" The teenage Vegeta screamed at Gohan.

Gohan winced at the loud noise, leaning away from the scarred Saiyan. "Jeese, pipe down will ya." Gohan waved his hand in the air. "And no, I wasn't using my full power, I have another transformation." This earned a slap from Vegeta.

"AND WHY WOULD YOU WASTE THE OPPORTUNITY TO DEFEAT THAT GOD DAMNED SAIYAN!" Vegeta had now officially lost his cool, and his hair was now flashing from it's normal black to a brilliant gold.

Gohan saw this and assumed that Vegeta had not yet transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Whelp I guess he's friendly enough." He murmured under his breath so Vegeta couldn't hear. "Well I didn't use it because Lord Broly was just so dashing and I didn't want to mess up his devilishly handsome face and nearly _perfect_ body." Gohan said in an intentionally queer voice, striking a pose that would make -in his own words- Ginyu proud of such… flamboyance.

Vegeta looked like he was about to explode. "W-WHAT!" His hair flashed between gold and black as his power skyrocketed. It had easily matched Sprout's power. Gohan, knowing what was coming, grabbed a spare senzu bean that he always kept in emergency and slipped it in his mouth, chewing it down. After he gulped,. Vegeta's hair settled on gold and the house exploded.

Once the light show had ended, Gohan had seen Vegeta become a Super Saiyan in all his might. Golden aura danced around his teenage body while his visage held outright fury for Gohan's earlier stunt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed into the air with his head reared back as his aura laid waste to all nearby vegetation and wildlife while Gohan was sent frisbeeing into the sky. His flame aura kept growing until it was the size of a mountain.

Gohan was still flying through the air like a frisbee when Vegeta started tearing the area apart. Now Gohan knew that this already was a very bad thing, but when he looked to his right, he saw none other than Broly's daughter Sprout flying towards his location with a battalion of Saiyan elites right behind her.

The Saiyan from Earth used his weakened ki to stop his ascent into the air to get a better view of the army of Saiyan's flying at supersonic speeds towards his "friend". Or at least the closest thing he had to one on this planet. He decided that the best course of action at this point was to sit back and watch the impending fight about to happen. He let go of his hold on flight and dropped to the ground behind some rocks that would effectively hide him. "This should be good."

Sprout rocketed into the ground some 100 feet away from the newly transformed Super Saiyan. She glared at the golden flame hair and brought her fist up. The army behind her immediately halted and raised their power levels, creating an aura shield to protect them from the impending clash of titans.

"YOU THERE!" Sprout shouted, her pride in her wounded by the fact that there were now _**Four**_ Super Saiyans on this planet, one of them stronger than her. "How did you achieve the legendary transformation!?" She yelled over the howling winds that whipped her short red hair across her face.

Vegeta heard her through the winds, he just decided to ignore her and focus on raising his power as high as it would go.

A tick mark formed on Sprouts head as she was ignored by the dirty Saiyan. "I said. How did you achieve the lege-" She was interrupted before she could finish by a fist ramming into her exposed stomach, right on a healing bruise that Gohan had left earlier that day. She coughed up saliva and blood as the fist imposed on her gut.

"I did it through my pride."

Vegeta knew this was a lie, he was really pissed off at Gohan, but that did not change the satisfaction he got when the imposter bitch looked at him in shock. She had obviously recognized him from before her father had transformed. "Prince Vegeta?" She said out of habit.

Vegeta's smirk grew as she said his birthright. "Yes." He pulled his fist out of her gut and pushed her away with his aura. "Now, let's begin."

 _ **Stone Cottage**_

 _ **23:58**_

Cell landed on his front porch, prepared to go and take a hot bath. Regenerating took a lot out of a person, ya know. He opened his door and started walking to the washroom that he and Gohan had set up in their small stone house in the forest.

When he got to his designation, he ran hot water into the large wooden tub that he loved oh so much. He adjusted his "crown" on his head to the correct frequency and the soft, melodic music of one of Mozart's many masterpieces started playing throughout the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Cells eased into the steaming water, relaxing as the almost boiling water removed all of the kinks in his muscles. "Screw Gohan, I'm enjoying this."

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

"Son of a- What!" Cell called to the door. "I thought I said no more cookies!" He turned off his music and exited his little heaven. He stormed to the door and swung it open, preparing a blast for the assumed 3rd graders on the other side.

However, he was greeted by a Kryptonian punch to the face that was accompanied with a sickening crunch.

Of a hand.

Superman fell to his knees while clutching his bruised hand. "AH SHIT!" The Man of Steel cursed. He could tell it would take a couple of days to get it healed up.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman scolded.

He looked up at her as he winced from the pain. "What?"

The Amazonian crossed her arms in a mother-like manner. "Language."

Superman waved his broken appendage in front of her face. "Look what he did to my hand!"

Cell sighed, having had enough of whatever this was as his door. "As amusing as this is, I'm afraid I have to ask why the hell you're here?"

Faora looked somewhat shocked at Cell's appearance. "What are you?" She questioned, a puzzled look on her face.

Cell glanced her way and answered. "I am a genetic creation composed of cells, genes, and powers of the most powerful warriors I've been created to defeat. You can call me Cell."

The heros at his door looked shocked and slowly fell into stances. "How did you get our DNA?" Superman asked, genuinely confused at the subject. He made a mental note to tell Batman and the rest of the league to apprehend the future threat.

Dr. Gero's creation laughed. "Your DNA? Ha! Don't even make me laugh. No, I'm talking about different warriors. Warriors that could easily wipe the floor with you and your pathetic " Justice League"."

Ignoring that jab, Superman was ready to fight until Faora beat him to it. She made a warrior cry and attempted to knock out the bio-Android.

' _I expected this to happen.'_ thought Cell. He weaved through the baby-step punches and jabbed the female Kryptonian in the gut. She spat out blood and fell down, unconsciousness taking over.

Kal-El was enraged. "Ok that's it!" He began charging towards Cell with his functionable hand along with Wonder Woman throwing herself in. Cell was overwhelmed by the teamwork and had taken a few hits. He powered up a little and smacked them away. "Interesting, you could almost have beaten my semi-perfect form if you had done that on me."

Cell leaned back to dodge Wonder Woman's assault. He reached out with his arms and locked her arm in an elbow lock. "Well isn't that unfortunate." He applied a bit of pressure and a soft cracking noise accompanied his movement.

Wonder Woman grunted in pain and dropped to her knee. "B-bastard!"

Cell tuned his ear toward her in a mocking fashion. "Oh what was that? I couldn't hear you over your wailing scream." On cue, he moved his arm quickly, snapping the Amazon warrior's arm in half like KitKat.

" **AAAAAAAAH!** " She cried in agony. Her screams stopped shortly after by the bio-android's elbow ramming into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious next to Faora.

Cell stood there and observed the two heroines, thinking about the to get them away from his home. "Maybe I could let Icarus eat them." He said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think he'd like that." Cell raised his fist next to his head quickly, snapping it into Superman's face behind him. "Him too."

Cell turned to the forest where Icarus always hung out when Gohan wasn't home. "Ohhhhh Icarus… I've got a present!"

 **Planet Vegeta (1)**

 **August 7 00:00**

"Now, let's begin."

Vegeta shot forward, burying his fist into Sprouts unprepared and bruised stomach, hitting the same spot as earlier. He fazed out of existence and reappeared behind her, driving his elbow into her armored back. Sprout arched forward, her pupils shrinking in pain as saliva and blood trickled out of her mouth.

Vegeta retracted his elbow and kicked her away. "Get up you filthy whore!" He powered up even further. "Give me a challenge! Transform!" Sprout rose up from her place on the ground. "Give me your best and let me squash you like the bug you ARE!" Vegeta shouted to the heavens, his golden aura tearing at the ground below.

Sprout wiped away the blood trickling down her chin. "Oh trust me, I'll give you more than a challenge." She reared her head back and with four words, she transformed into the legendary warrior. "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Her aura rose up to challenge Vegeta's, clashing against it as she matched his power effortlessly.

Gohan's jaw dropped at how much her power had increased since their last battle. He guessed her zenkai boost must have been amazing from that beating she took. Maybe pride gave you a power boost when beaten also? Questions for later.

Vegeta stared down the female Saiyan, taking in her power with a trick he had learned a while back. "Hmph, so it seems your power matches mine." He settled in a stance all too familiar to Gohan. "I guess it will be a battle determined in skill then." His stance was perfect, no openings anywhere. His right foot was positioned behind his left, giving his a good sense of balance. Hie right hand was out to his side, closed in a fist, with his left in a claw near his forehead.

Sprout recognized this stance as the royal Vegeta family calling card. She knew exactly how to pick this fool apart. "Well, it seems even with all of your isolation, you haven't changed a bit." She settled into her own stance. A simple boxing stance.

Vegeta recognized this and growled. How dare she mock him with such a simple fighting tactic. He was a PRINCE! The best fighter there was, and yet she mock him with something taught in preschool. Vegeta charged forward to Sprout intent on taking her out slowly and painfully.

The clash had created shockwaves around the area. The force could have blown away cities but for Gohan, it was a tickle around his skin. Vegeta was close to triumphing Sprout until said female Saiyan punched him via elbow. The "Prince" had dropped to his knees, spitting out saliva and blood.

"H-How?! We are match-"

"Not really. You thought you could beat me. You're not even a prince, just low common trash like that idiot Kakarot. He died like a fool against my father." She raised her hand, ki emanated out. "And so will you."

Gohan growled when she mentioned his father to Vegeta, momentarily forgetting that he was in another dimension. When she brought up his father's Saiyan name, he was pissed to no end. He tensed his fist around the boulder he was hiding behind, crumbling the top of it. Luckily, Sprout didn't notice. "F-father?"

Vegeta raised his ki. "Kakarot died because he was at a disadvantage and you know that." He extended his left hand, creating a blue sphere of ki. "Your father killed him in his sleep because he was scared of his potential."

Gohan's ki fluctuated after hearing how his father had died on this planet. By an act of fear of one's potential. This reminded Gohan so much of Frieza, the tyrannical Ice-jin that had haunted him since he was a mere child. Being scared of the potential of someone was idiotic! How could you be scared of something that was not confirmed of had happened yet.

Gohan now despised Broly with every fiber in his being. Gohan also assumed that Sprout supported this action by her father. However, she actually looked down on this because killing an enemy off of the battlefield was cowardly and un-Saiyan like.

The former half-Saiyan clenched his already bloodied fist, drawing more red liquid from the pressure. "Father, I will avenge you from this disgrace." Though he was Earth born and raised, he had still picked up some of the Saiyan culture from the Vegeta in his universe. And from all of his lessons, he understood that killing another man off of the battlefield was a great disgrace, punishable by death. But that did not seem to be the case for the obviously tyrannical Broly. As Vegeta's mother was accused and executed after being framed of this crime.

"Yes, what my father did was wrong."

These words shocked both Gohan and Vegeta at the fact that a spoiled and royal brat was admitting that their father's doings were wrong.

"However, they were justified." Sprout settled back into her stance. "He killed Kakarot because he was sacred, yes. But it was because he was scared for his world. Do you know what a Super Saiyan can do to a planet?" She gestured to the destruction that Vegeta had caused in his transformation. "Look at what you have done, and you are weaker than Kakarot was." This struck a chord with Vegeta. "And imagine the damage the Super Saiyan brat Gohan could have done if he were allowed to live." Sprout yelled at Vegeta over the now, mysteriously growing winds.

"S-super Saiyan. They killed him because he was a Super SAIYAN!" Gohan cried out, his power blowing apart the rock that he was hiding behind. His black hair rose into the air, flashing golden. His eyes were a dull teal. Electricity danced around his bulking form. His makeshift bandaged tore off with a tearing sound as his form grew too much for them.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His rage took over as his power skyrocketed and his hair stood solid gold in all of its palm tree glory. His eyes had a crazy look in them that was completely sadistic, not caring in the world about anything other than making everyone connected to the death of his father, even in another universe, suffer.

"YOU WERE SCARED OF A SUPER SAIYAN!" He roared at Sprout. "THEN I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU WON'T BELIEVE!" He threw his head back and doubled the destruction Vegeta had caused with his aura, setting his power free to rampage the area.

Sprout's eyes widened as the wall of golden energy rapidly approached them. She turned to her men, eyes wide and frantic. "Brace yourselves!" She turned to meet the wall head on, her arms crossed over her face in an attempt to shield the damage.

Vegeta knew the danger of the energy, and the damage it would cause to him, so he took actions similar to Sprout's. Minus the whole "brace yourself" thing, he was alone.

The great wall of energy slammed into Sprout and Vegeta, blowing them back a good 10 to 15 feet from their original position. But it did not go further, as their combined might was enough to keep it from hitting the other soldiers behind them.

Vegeta looked at Sprout. "We need to push it back!" He yelled over the low hum and crackling of the energy wall.

"I know!" She replied back. "On three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

"HAAAAA!" They both screamed while pushing all of their power into their legs. Vegeta planted his outstretched hands into the wall and started pushing. Sprout did something similar but only with her shoulder. Slowly, they inched the giant aura shield back, using every ounce of power at their disposal to keep their bodies from disintegrating at the unbearable heat.

The hundred or so Saiyan warriors behind Sprout and Vegeta were staring shocked at the display of power that the three Super Saiyans were giving. However, the fact that Sprout and Vegeta were losing to one Super Saiyan did not go unnoticed by them.

The leader of the warriors, a high ranking General by the looks of it, turned to his men. "We need to assist Princess Sprout and her temporary ally, former Prince Vegeta in defeating this Saiyan's aura!" Though it sounded pathetic, defeating one's aura, the need for an army in this situation was greatly needed. "Also, Advo, I need you to send a distress signal to Lord Broly, tell him we found the Saiyan who he combated late yesterday evening." He turned back to the large tidal wave of energy heading towards them. "ALPHA! BETA! LEFT FLANK!" He pointed towards the left where half of the Saiyans flew to. "CHARLIE! RIGHT FLANK!" He repeated the action and so did the soldiers, a smaller amount this time. "DELTA! WITH ME!" He charged forward to the two Super Saiyans clashing with the energy, 25 men following in his wake.

He landed in between the two Saiyans. "Men, form up and perform operation Eraser Cannon." He charged up a blast in both of his hands and fired it into the energy shield. This did nothing but when the 25 soldiers behind him also did the same thing, the difference of the stress on the aura was noticed by Sprout and Vegeta, who doubled their efforts. The other three squads of soldiers started siphoning their ki evenly into Sprout and Vegeta, giving them a much needed power boost.

Just as the Saiyan's were about to initiate their final push, the aura wall suddenly dissipated, leaving the first squad's giant energy beam to fly directly at Gohan's still form. The wave made contact with little effort, detonating with an explosion that put Hiroshima to shame.

Vegeta and Sprout looked at the mushroom cloud in confusion. They knew that the still had more power, why did he stop, and why did he let the blast hit him. The Saiyan battalion landed behind them, forming up in a ball to position used mainly for defense against stronger opponents.

The smoke shielding Gohan cleared up, leaving the Saiyan teen standing in all of his Super Saiyan 2 glory. His once Goku-esque hair had completely spiked up, leaving one stubborn lock to frame his more defined and hardened face. Speaking of defines and hardened, Gohan's now fully exposed upper body was looking mighty fine to Advo the slightly queer Saiyan.

Sprout was in utter shock. What was this form and why did the power hurt her just by being near it. Was he really that much more powerful than her. If so, then her father really needed to get here quickly.

Vegeta was in a similar situation. He was in awe at the power that that this mystery Saiyan was putting out. He now knew what he meant by "holding back" earlier.

Broly however, hovered in the sky, unimpressed.

 **Earth**

 **Moments later**

Cell's head snapped to the sky. He unceremoniously flung Faora over his shoulder as the now conscious heros tried to fight him. "Oh Gohan, what have you gotten yourself into?" He dodged an attack from the Amazonian Princess, roundhouse kicking her already broken arm. "I already broke you like a damn candy bar, what else do you want." She was flung away by the force of the kick. Cell simultaneously ducked under a haymaker from Superman before littering his side with jabs and knifehand strikes.

He stepped to the side quickly to avoid a blind charge from Faora. "I'm bored." He brought his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. The heros looked around in confusion.

"Where the hell did he go?" Superman asked to no one, only you be smacked on the back of the head by Diana.

"Clark!"

"What?"

"Language."

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **00:26**

Cell appeared next to Gohan, his fingers still to his forehead. He took in the scene before him, spotting one familiar face and a lot of destruction. He turned his gaze to Gohan. "What in the world happened to you?" He said while gesturing the dried blood covering Gohan's form.

Gohan glanced at Cell before pointing to a figure in the sky. "That asshole up there happened."

Cell followed his friend's hand, looking to the flying man. "Is that Broly? You know from the stories you've told me, I really want to fight him."

"No time for that Cell." Gohan grimaced. "He is too strong for us now, he crushed me using my Super Kaioken technique, and I feel like he was still holding back the majority of his power." Gohan now pointed towards the familiar face. "Cell, I need you to convince Vegeta over there to come with us. In the fight with Broly, he may be of great use."

Cell let out a sigh. "Fine." He started walking. "But as soon as we get back to Earth, we're sparring."

Gohan chuckled. "You don't have much of a choice in that matter."

Vegeta watched as the giant green bug figure walked through the hurricane aura as if it were nothing, shocked. It had taken everything from two Super Saiyans and a battalion of Saiyan elites to hold their own against the damn thing, and he didn't even look the least bit tired.

"Vegeta!"

The former prince was shocked that this _thing_ knew his name. "Y-yes?" Vegeta responded uncertainly, not knowing what to say.

"You ever heard of Earth?"

Vegeta tilted his head to the side, confused by the question. "W-well no. I mean yes, they're supposed to have a couple Kryptonian's on that planet, yes?"

Cell smiled a bit, a really creepy smile. "Good, you're educated." He disappeared and reappeared behind the scarred Saiyan. "Right along then." He chopped the back of his neck and knocked him out. He quickly disappeared and reappeared again, this time with his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Shall we go now?" He asked.

Gohan grunted. "Gimme a minute." He brushed Cell's hand off and strutted forward, killing his aura. He started at a brisk walk, before jogging a bit. In only a few lighting fast steps he was sprinting towards Sprout and her small army of soldiers.

They Saiyan's in question, quickly formed a golden shield of energy around them, attempting to protect themselves from the overpowered Saiyan. Gohan, however, paid no mind to this shield and charged right through it, ripping it to shreds. He stopped his sprint and jumped towards Sprout, his fist cocked back. He threw the punch and Sprout saw her life flash before her eyes.

Just as he was about to reach her, a hulking, shirtless man appeared in front of her. His pupils gone and his hair a sickly green. He grabbed Gohan's fist and held it at bay easily. Gohan grunted and poured more power into his arm, budging Broly's defense of his daughter.

Broly laughed at the, in his eyes, puny display of power that Gohan was putting up. "Is that all you've got, _boy_?" He tightened his grip on Gohan's fist, almost breaking it. Broly continued applying pressure until he was sure it would break. He smirked, this was too easy.

"No."

Broly looked up at the boy's face. The surprisingly relaxed face for the amount of pressure he was putting on his fist. Gohan's face turned to one of pure confidence as a tornado of lighting poured from his body, while his power took a jump that skyrocketed over Broly's.

Broly was shocked beyond belief. He knew how to sense power levels and this boy's was league ahead of him. "H-how?" He asked, his voice only a whisper.

Gohan smirked. "Hard work." He started pushing his hand encased fist back towards Broly's face. The Legendary Saiyan was panicking. Not only was this teen overpowering him, but it was by a great deal also. He couldn't even fight what was happening.

Gohan's fist eventually broke through Broly's defense and smashed into his face. The full grown's jaw broke from the force of the blow. Broly was flung back into his daughter from the jaw breaking punch. The two royal Saiyans bowled through the soldier behind them and crashed through a nearby mountain, which collapsed on top of them.

Gohan landed on the ground and 'humphed' in satisfaction. "Job well done." He murmured to himself. He walked back to Cell and Vegeta. "Ready to go." He stated, dropping his transformation.

Cell smirked, having to have taken a liking to the jawbreaker he had just witnessed. Things like that put him in a good mood. "Right on then." He grabbed Gohan's shoulder and teleported away from the pink planet.

 **END**

 **That was a doozy, 5k words.**

 **Okay so im going to try replying to some reviews. If it is a guest with no name given, you willbe number by the date of your review. So please, if you have a question, give me something to call you.**

 **pr0dz: I'm not replying to you, you help me with the story.**

 **Djberneman: Yeah, through the current power levels it would, but I can't really answer your question without giving away the ENTIRE story. Like that would be everything.**

 **XIX-Phanthom** **: Don't worry man I haven't forgotten.**

 **Mdhunter: You're onto something with one of the transformations you gave me. Can't tell you witch, but it's there.**

 **Leo the zodiac** **: Thank you. Also refer to my explanation above.**

 **Guest 1: I do not know what you mean by "ugggggggh", but I will take it as a complement.**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87** **: Don't worry, this story won't die until at least 100k.**

 **Guest 2: Again, please refer to the explanation above.**

 **Guest 3: Yes, Gohan can do that.**

 **Stroziercameron** **: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Cloud Ex-SOLDIER** **: Amazo catching Gohan really just shocked him and didn't take his power down all that much. But as you'll see in the future, Broly's system is not all that it is believed to be.**

 **Guest 4: Yay. I love that you like my story.**

 **Okay now that that's done POWER LEVELS!**

 **Gohan (after taking senzu bean)**

 **Base: 25,350,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 1,267,500,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 2,535,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2 w/ Aura Spark: 12,675,000,000**

 **Cell**

 **Base: 1,200,000,000**

 **Full Power: 1,750,000,000**

 **Sprout**

 **Base: 6,130,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 306,500,000**

 **Vegeta**

 **Base: 6,070,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 303,500,000**

 **Broly (I messed up his power level last chapter, this is his official one)**

 **Base: 12,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 600,000,000**

 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 8,000,000,000**

 **Saiyan Elites**

 **Base: 500,000**


	12. Changes

**Hello there.**

 **Let's get on with this shit.**

 **Jekyll and Hyde: Five Finger Death Punch (1)**

 **Undoomed: Brandon Yates/ Yates (2)**

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **August 21 4:34**_

 _ **Gravity Room**_

 **(2)**

" _HA!"_

 _*swish*_

" _HA!"_

 _*swish*_

 _*clunk*_

" _Damnit!"_

Vegeta dropped onto his hands and knees, panting. His well-groomed hair glowing in pure gold. The not-so-Prince of all Saiyans believed he had come far in his power. Ever since he had first transformed into the legendary form, his power had increased in many ways. While he sat up to take a breather, he watched his sparring partners. The both of them creating shockwaves from every punch they throw. He looked over to the control panel on the far side of the room. The small screen near the large red, very pressable button, read _500gs_. In this environment, he weighed 41 tons. Not to mention his training weights which more than doubled his weight.

The proud teen stood to his feet, clutching his left side from the blow that he had received from the giant ginger man. Speaking of the giant ginger man. Where was he? Vegeta looked around frantically, hoping for some sign of the giant android.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Vegeta's right knee buckled as a swift kick slammed into his shoulder, pushing him to the ground. "GAH!" He crumpled to the floor, bouncing slightly as he hit. Weightlessness took hold of him as 16 picked him up and tossed his across the room.

The android flew behind Vegeta and rammed his knee into his back. Vegeta spit up blood. The Saiyan vanished from the android's knee and slammed his closed fist to the side of the man's head. He spun around and locked 16's head in between his knees, using his momentum to throw the ginger straight into the wall. He quickly threw his hands in front of him and rained ki blasts down on the fallen man, kicking up a smoke cloud.

The smoke shielded the Android from Vegeta's view, making him momentarily undetectable due to not having a ki signature. Vegeta dropped to the ground, landing on his feet and pulled his arms back. Like a thunderclap, he smashed his hands together in front of him. The force created by the clap cleared the smoke from the room. He saw the android still recovering from his previous assault and prepared to launch into another.

"SWITCH!"

A fist rammed into the side of Vegeta's face and sent him tumbling across the room. He looked up, only to be met with a foot. He was yet again sent spiraling through the air. This time however, Vegeta's assailant took the liberty to meet him while he was still moving. Catching his hand as it came around. Vegeta was flung into the ground before being picked up and done the same on the other side. After the assault was over, he was yet again kicked to the other side of the room. This repeated itself again and again until Vegeta's body could handle no more.

The Saiyan prince landed on the ground for the final time and laid there, defeated. His golden hair turned midnight black once again as his power left him. Gohan scowled down at the prince.

"He's improving."

"Yes but not fast enough." Gohan turned to face Cell, who had the larger android slung over his shoulder. "With the rate that Broly's daughter improved with just that one zenkai boost." He picked Vegeta up and held him in a similar fashion to Cell. "He'll need a miracle to catch up."

The two fighters walked out of the GR, Cell going towards the house and 16's recharging station, and Gohan to the back door of the chamber, where there was a cut off portion of the GR dedicated to medical supplies, and a healing tank. Gohan set Vegeta down on one of the nearby cots and prepared the tank for the Saiyan teen. Gohan grabbed the teen and dropped him in the tank, putting on his face mask quickly. He closed the chamber and pressed the button on the side. He watched as the blue liquid submerged the teen. When he was satisfied that it was working, he exited the chamber.

Gohan went inside his house and to his room. He changed from his fighting shorts to a pair of dark jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of running shoes on that he had materialized. He looked at the two swords hanging on his wall. His face scrunched up as he tried to decide which one to bring today. He pointed his finger blindly at his wall and started moving it rapidly.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, MO!" He pointed to his slightly shorter, greener sword. A broad smile came across his face, this one was his favorite. He plucked it off the wall and pressed the small button on the side of the sheath. A puff of smoke, and a bang later, his sword was reduced to a small, pill shaped object. He had made some modifications to the sheaths of both of his swords by taking the technology from the capsule that they had come in, and applying it to them.

He stuffed the capsule into his pocket and wandered out of his room towards the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a small bar. He munched on it and again, wandered aimlessly outside of his house.

He continued his mindless wandering until he had reached his lake. It was beautiful with the now rising sun reflecting it's rays of light off of the crystalline water. He smiled and sat down on the plush grass, leaning up against a tree. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the early morning birds lull him to sleep.

…

…

…

…

 _ **SNORE!**_

The Saiyan scared the nearby birds away with his monstrous growl.

 _ **Themyscira**_

 _ **9:21**_

The sound of clashing steel was evident through the wondrous ancient city of Themyscira. Even at this time in the morning, the warrior women of the past were still honing their skills to the prime. It was a tradition that most, if not all of the women in this ancient Greek civilization were training to be the very best. Like no one ever was.

Speaking of training to be the best. Diana Prince was currently imagining that a training dummy was a certain Saiyan who put a hole in her leg. She slashed and stabbed the poor straw filled bag with her new sword, ripping it open mercilessly.

Other warriors on the training field watched the Amazonian Princess with a bit of confusion. What in the world had gotten her so riled up? She had been going at it for hours.

"Gods, at this rate she could beat Ares in an instant." One Amazonian exclaimed. Which was met with agreement from the crowd.

"It was probably a man." Someone nonchalantly stated.

"Yeah, 'don't know why she even bothers with 'em."

"Maybe she likes one of them and it doesn't like her back?" Wonder Woman couldn't help but overhear this and blush. It wasn't like she was oblivious to romance in the outside world and Gohan certainly was everything a warrior could ask for. He was strong, demanding, had a backbone, devilishly handsome, and had a physique to match, and even surpass the Gods.

"Awwww Sweetheart. I thought you would like me more than him." A menacing voice cooed from behind her.

The Princess whirled around and fell into a battle ready stance. She glared at the man behind her and brandished her sword, as did the surrounding Amazons when they realized who was in their midst. "Ares."

He waved off her threatening voice and sharp, pointy piece of metal. "Yes, yes. It's me." He grinned smugly at her. "I couldn't help but come and see what was the matter with you because you've been hurting my poor, poor friend here all morning." He leaned up against the training dummy, his elbow propped up on it's shoulder.

"Cut to the chase Ares." Wonder Woman growled. "What are you here for?"

"Well…" He pushed off of the dummy, using his strength to collapse it. "...I also heard an unruly claim that in your enraged state, you could easily wipe the floor with me." He said with a smirk.

All of the Amazons in the previous group stared at the ond unlucky warrior who had said that. She blushed nervously and meekly scooted away to go warn the others on the island of the God's presence.

"I want no quarrel with you Ares. I have beaten you once, I do not want to do so again." In truth, Wonder Woman did not know how powerful Ares was with all of the conflict that had been happening around the world with the new enemies and Gohan. She wasn't so sure she could beat him this time around.

The white haired god shook his head, chuckling. "You don't seem to understand." His chuckling turned into full blown laughter. Then it suddenly ceased. His face grew deadly serious and a scowl that could freeze any man's heart flashed onto his face. "I am the God of War." His eyes grew red as his power skyrocketed. His hair floated upwards as if underwater from the power. "I AM QUARREL!" He shot forward and wildly swung at the female warrior.

Wonder Woman didn't have time to react and took the blow right to the face. She was sent tumbling across the field, stopped only by the large oak tree that had stood in her path. She grunted in pain as she reached up to touch the newly formed bruise on her cheek. The heroine stood with little effort and again brandished her sword to the God of War. "Don't you know it's impolite to hit a woman." She snarled.

Ares ignored her and dashed forward. When he reached her, he feinted a left hook. Wonder Woman saw past this and used the dull end of her sword to block the right knee that would have hit her abdomen. She turned her sword so the razor blade raked against Ares' calf, slicing to the bone.

With the blood of a god on her sword, Wonder Woman jumped away from the god. She landed next to her sisters, who were battle ready. They watched as the white haired god touched his wound, red staining his fingers. Rage flashed across his face. His form grew bigger. His armor grew thicker. A devil like mask materialized on his face. And to top it all off, an absolutely HUGE gladius sword appeared in his hand, matching his now 20 foot tall size. But that was not the only thing that had increased.

" _YOU DARE!"_

His voice boomed through the area, shattering all glass and nearly crumbling the sturdy buildings on the island. The Amazons present for the spectacle back away in fear. They had seen his previous transformation back at Washington when the god had first faced Wonder Woman. But this was completely different. He absolutely radiated power and fear.

Wonder Woman was shocked. She had thought that Gohan was strong. But this was absolutely crazy! With the little glimpse of power that she had caught from Gohan, she could easily deduce that Ares was in fact stronger than him. Which meant she was screwed.

Really screwed.

The giant god let out a war cry, sweeping his 10 foot long sword towards the Amazons. He almost hit his mark, but he found that his strike had been blocked by one Faora-Ul.

After the incidents at the Watchtower and with Gohan , Faora had moved to Themyscira to hone her battle skills and become stronger. It was just an added plus that she got to basically live with her friend, Diana.

The female kryptonian grunted under the weight that the god was putting on his sword. Ares grinned as he saw her slipping. He used even more power to try and crush the woman. However his attempts were proved futile when he was struck across the face by a floating Wonder Woman. Ares stumbled across the field, unable to regain control of his top heavy weight.

The Amazonian landed next to Faora. "He's too strong for both of us." Faora said, glancing to her partner. "We need to contact the League."

Wonder Woman looked down regretfully. "We can't. They don't know where Themyscira is and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So what." Faora scoffed. "If we don't, there will be no Themyscira to keep."

"No." Wonder Woman said sternly. "I have an idea." She looked over to the short haired woman. "Hold him off, I'll be back." Wonder Woman shot off into the air with a boom, breaking the soundbarrier multiple times over.

Faora glared at Diana's retreating form. "Bitch." She murmured. She was cut off by a person sized foot ramming into her abdomen. Saliva escaped from her mouth at the intensity of the blow. She pushed off of the foot and with her strength and rocketed up to Ares' level. She swung her right at Ares, hoping to catch the large god off guard. It didn't work and she was swatted across the field, scarring the green grass turf beyond recognition.

Faora growled and tried to stand. She was stopped however by the sensation of an elephant on her chest. She looked up to see Ares standing over her. She watched in horror as he jumped more than a thousand feet in the air. She knew what was coming, it had happened to Superman and it did not look fun.

Hoping to avoid being buried. Faora jumped to her feet and rocketed into the air. She flew towards the suspended god at light speeds. When she was almost to him, the kryptonian flipped in the air, shoving her feet before her. Impact was made and the god screamed at the rather low blow. If you know what I mean.

This was taken advantage of by Faora, who quickly zipped above him and used her body to ram him to the ground. Ares plummeted towards the ground, where the Amazons were frantically clearing the area in preparation for him.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Ares hit the ground with an Earth-shattering impact. A crater the size of a football field was all that was left of the Amazonian training field. The God of War groaned in pain as he tried to rise to his hands and knees. He was almost there when an extreme force made contact with his back, sending him into the ground once more.

Faora stood on the God's back her feet planted at the base. She jumped into the air. Stopping at about a hundred feet, she propelled herself back down onto the same spot on his back as before, burying him a good ten feet deeper. She grinned. "Doesn't feel so good now, does it?" She repeated the process again and again, quipping one liner the entire time.

A figure sat on top of the mountain. A light, feminine chuckle escaped her as she watched the large god be put in his place by a woman. When she saw him go unconscious, she frowned. This was not part of the plan. She held her hand out to her side and in a whisp of smoke, a 6 foot long staff appeared. It was dark brown with golden endings on both sides, one blunt, the other sharp. The figure held out her staff, pointed end towards the God of War. A ball of dark energy formed at the end of the tip.

The ball of energy suddenly teleported to the body of Ares. It hovered over him for a moment, almost as if contemplating if he was worthy of it. After a minute or so, it rushed into his open mouth, forcing it's way down his throat.

Ares' eyes snapped open as a dark purple aura formed around him, red lightning sparking across the giant crater. Like lightning, he stood. Faster than the Flash, he sped over to the female kryptonian, who's back was turned. The god towered over her small frame, casting a menacing shadow over her.

Faora whirled around, horror etched on her face. Ares had a mad grin on his face as he was drunk with power. He raised his foot and slammed on down on the small woman. Faora let out a pained cry as most of her ribs and one of her arms were crushed.

"Time for payback _girl_!" Ares yelled. He raised his foot once more and slammed it down, over and over. Taking out his anger on the last member of the Ul family. When Faora fell unconscious from the assault, Ares scowled. "Don't dish out what you can't take." He turned to the group of horrified, but battle ready Amazons. The mad grin came back to his face ten-fold.

"Let's have some _fun."_

 _ **Stone Cottage**_

 _ **10:00**_

Wonder Woman frantically pounded on the wooden door to the house. She had swallowed her pride and put all past allegations against Gohan and this _thing._ She continued her annoying noise making until Cell answered the door, an annoyed look on his face.

"What."

Diana sighed, knowing that this would be awkward. "Where's Gohan?" She demanded.

"Lake." Cell said, pointing in the direction that Gohan was. He knew that he could handle anything that this woman could throw at him. The Amazon didn't say anything and shot off in the direction that Cell had pointed. Cell sighed and returned to the house. His favorite soap was on and Maria had just gotten with Felipe.

Wonder Woman flew over the forest, scanning the area for any signs of water or a clearing in the thick of brush. She spotted a reflection off of clear water in the corner of her eye, and without hesitation flew to it. She landed by the side of the lake that Gohan was sleeping by and walked over to him.

He had somehow gone from being propped up on the tree, to standing on his head, upside down, with his feet resting 6 feet up the tree. Diana sighed. She was having second thoughts about this now. "Gohan!" She yelled.

Gohan yawned, rolling to the 'side' to try and escape the waker of his sleep. However his sleep induced self miscalculated and he wound up rolling away from the tree. Causing himself to fall like a log. The impact woke him and he flailed around wildly on the ground, 'defending' himself from the enemy he was imagining.

Gohan eventually woke himself and was composed enough to make out who was standing across from him. He saw Wonder Woman and immediately knew that she wanted something. Gohan threw his head back dramatically, making a 'thump' on the grass covered ground below him. "Ahhhhhhhh! What do you want woman!" He groaned.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "Come, I need your help." She stated while turning to walk away.

Gohan raised his eyebrow while rising to his feet. "Why should I help you? All you and the League has done is pester me and try to subdue me for some ungodly reason." He questioned.

Wonder Woman turned back around. "Please." She asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"No." Gohan firmly said. Wanting nothing to do with whatever was going on.

Pain in her eyes at rejection, Diana turned away, "My home is dying, and you do nothing to help it." She started floating away. "Bruce is right. You are a monster." She flew away quickly, hoping that she and Faora would be enough to at least hold Ares off.

Something in Gohan felt bad for not helping her. But she had done nothing but torment and chase him with all of her little costume friends for 5 years. Gohan looked to the ground. His father would be ashamed of him for not helping the innocent. Not everybody that Wonder Woman was trying to save was like her after all.

Relenting, Gohan held his fingers to his forehead. He would go and observe. If things got out of hand, he would step in. He focused on Wonder Woman's energy. It was erratic like it was fighting. There was also about 30 to 40 lower energies surrounding her, most of them injured, fighting an enemy whose energy was- Holy Shit! Almost his max in Super Saiyan. Gohan prepared himself for a fight and vanished.

 _ **Themysicra**_

 _ **10:07**_

Wonder Woman arrived at the scene of battle and almost threw up at the sight. Her sisters were fighting the giant, more demonic Ares. Only half of them were still fighting, even though more poured in from across the island. The other half were broken and mutilated at the feet of the giant monster. Including Faora.

Wonder Woman raced to her friend in disbelief. Faora was even stronger than her and she had been beaten this badly. Her face was bloodied, her clothes all but destroyed. She had bruises and cuts littering the exposed parts of her skin, especially around her rib cage, indicating broken ribs. Her left arm was bent in an extremely unnatural angle, obviously broken. The beaten woman coughed up blood. It was thick in consistency and had air bubbles diluting it, signifying a punctured lung.

She was dying.

Wonder Woman seethed in rage. One of her best friends was lying at her feet, broken and dying because of one man. _A man._ The princess reached to Faora's side and unsheathed the titanium blade that had pierced her leg only weeks ago. She clutched the blade and charged the colossal god.

"AHHHHHH!"

The enraged Amazon let out a war cry, jumping into the air, aiming for the man's neck. She cocked her arm back, preparing to slice the God's head off.

She was swatted out of the air.

She hit the ground hundreds of feet from her original position. She looked up. The demonic god was standing over her. A mad, toothy grin dressed his face, revealing razor sharp teeth that had grown with his power. The mad god raised his hand to the sky. Thunder clouds rumbled and appeared over him. They brewed with lightning. His grin grew even larger, if that was possible.

Ares laughed, his voice rumbling over the thunder. " _You don't get it do you."_ His laugh grew even louder. " _The more you fight me, the more power I gain. You've given me more than enough power to destroy the other gods."_ His face contorted to one of pain as the power of the lightning almost grew too powerful for him to control. The electricity shot into his hand, dancing across his palm, filled with power. The god grinned and closed his fist, encasing the power to destroy the largest of continents in his palm.

" _Time to die! Bitch!"_ He thrust his hand forward towards Wonder Woman, opening his palm whilst doing it. A bolt of lightning thick as a river roared from his hand, traveling at light speeds to the paralyzed Wonder Woman.

She cringed in fear and threw her hands in front of her face, putting up a feeble attempt of defense. She waited for the pain of millions of megawatts of electricity destroying her system.

Only it never came.

She looked up, wind whipping at her face from the power of the blast. A glowing golden figure stood in front of her. She was almost blinded by the combination of pure energy and the huge golden aura surrounding her saviour.

As quickly as the blast had appeared, it was gone, absorbed into the man's aura. Now that Diana got a good look at the man, she almost shit herself.

He had only a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of running shoes on, his shirt having been almost completely disintegrated from the blast that he had just tanked. The man also had a sheathed sword in his hand. His palm tree esque hair was glowing golden, brighter than a star. It moved almost like it would under water. He had a golden aura the same color of his hair. It whipped around his body like a wild tornado, encasing him like a protective shield. Speaking of his body. All Wonder Woman could say was _damn_. He looked like someone had sculpted him out of marble for the sole purpose of being perfect.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a small green bean hitting her forehead. "Give that to Faora." A gruff voice cut through the air. Wonder Woman didn't know why he wanted her to give her dying friend a bean. She picked it up and examined it carefully. There was nothing special about it, it was just a bean. "What are you waiting for, her to die?" The stern voice cut through the air once more. "Give her the bean."

Wonder Woman did not question him any longer. If it was poison, her friend would die anyway. Diana ran over to her friend and knelt beside her. She opened Faora's mouth carefully, ignoring the blood that now stained her hands. She crushed the bean with her superior grip and let the dust fall into her friends mouth.

As if instinct, Faora swallowed the dust. Wonder Woman waited for something to happen. Nothing did. Deciding that the man was a fraud, Diana turned around to confront him. Just as she was about to go to him, she heard a ' _crack'_ as a bone popped back into place and healed. She whirled around to witness her friend sitting up, rubbing her arm as if nothing happened.

"Faora!"

"Diana?"

"You're alive!" Wonder Woman embraced the kryptonian in a display of sisterly affection. Faora was surprised by the statement but paid it no mind. There were much more pressing matters to attend to.

 **(1)**

Gohan watched as the injuries on the heroine healed. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the god before him. Scowling in rage he stepped forward, cracking the ground beneath him from sheer power.

Ares backed up. Not being able to comprehend the power that this boy was putting off. It was immeasurable. Just the sheer pressure was almost subduing him. " _Who are you?"_ The god backed up another step. " _What are you?"_

Gohan smiled. Not just any smile. A smile of someone who was about to kill. He flared his aura out, ripping up the landscape. "I am protector of the innocent." He took another step forward. "I am the light in the darkness." His palm tree like hair floated upwards. "I am truth." His power took a massive leap, more than doubling itself. "ALLY TO GOOD!" Gohan reared his head back slightly while still walking. His power took another leap and his hair shot straight upwards. Stiffening completely with the exception of one bang. His aura expanded outward even more, ripping through the field and causing lightning to flash across the sky at the calling of his power.

His transformation to the next level complete, Gohan smirked. His voice lowered to the point where Ares could barely hear it.

"Nightmare to you."

 **END**

 **Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'm a dick but hey.**

 **POWERLEVELS.**

 **Gohan**

 **Base: 25,350,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 1,267,500,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 2,535,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2 w/ Aura Spark: 12,675,000,000**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Base: 450,000,000**

 **Faora**

 **Base: 600,000,000**

 **Ares**

 **Base: 600,000,000**

 **Power Boosted: 1,300,000,000**


	13. Authors Note 2

Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait. I've just been feeling really unmotivated lately and I'm going to take a break from writing. I don't know how long this break will be but all of my stories will be updated in the future. Just not today. Or tomorrow. Or anytime in probably the next month. I don't know whats got me feeling like this, but Dragon Ball just isn't clicking for me anymore and I'm just getting out of it. Anyway, have a good day, and sorry for the false hope of an update.


	14. God of Gods

**Spartacus Royalty Free Metal (1)**

 **Cowboys From Hell- Pantera (2)**

 **Yey.**

 **(loop it)**

Ares backed up from the boy. This was madness, he was completely outclassed by a _boy_! As much as he wanted to do something about it, he couldn't. The man standing across from him was just too powerful. Ares looked around the field for something to help him. His gaze landed on the two female warriors watching the golden boy. Yes! Goldilocks may be too powerful for him, but they aren't.

The white haired god dashed towards them, using his newfound powers to reach them in less than a second. They had no time to react as the giant man raised his foot to slam it down on them. The sedan sized shoe plummeted towards them at ludicrous speeds. They could do nothing.

Gohan stood in his spot his arms crossed, watching as the boot neared them. Slightly disappointed.

Ares smirked when he falt his foot hit something. Only it was the wrong something.

The area under his foot glowed golden as his leg was pushed upwards. Ares panicked, how was the boy so fast? He tapped into his new power reserves and pushed down harder. He felt the force buckle accompanied with a scream of effort. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards, having been completely overtaken by the boy under him.

The God's body was flung to the other side of the field. He landed on the ground and skidded farther, scarring the ground under him. He took a minute to recover, regaining his bearings. After that time had elapsed, he raised his head to look at the warrior who had saved the other two. He was shocked to see him standing in the same spot. The god whirled his head around to look at the Amazonian and Kryptonian and got the shock of his immortality.

There, standing in front of the two females, was another golden warrior. This one had flame like hair that matched the same shade as the first's. He had a huge widows peak and looked to be about the same age, maybe a little older. His face was scarred, signifying he had been in battles before. And he was pretty much naked also, donning just a pair of training shorts.

Diana and Faora were on the verge of whiplash from looking back and forth at who they thought was Gohan and the new person. They both were in awe of their power, it exceeding theirs by lightyears.

"Hey 'geta, fancy seeing you here." Gohan greeted his friend.

The glowing Saiyan scoffed. "Don't get all friendly with me. You left me in that chamber while you came to fight him without telling me! You know I have dibs on anyone more powerful than me!" A vein popped up on Vegeta's forehead.

"So everyone then?" Gohan questioned in an innocent manner.

"Shut it before I beat the Saiyan out of you Gohan!" Vegeta shouted from across the field.

"You can barely touch me."

"Drop out of that Ascended form and I'll show you what a real Super Saiyan is!"

"If you're a 'real' Super Saiyan, then why don't you go and kill him." He said while pointing to Ares. "He's on par with my first form."

Vegeta turned to Ares, a hungry look on his face. "Fine then." He dropped down into a horse stance and unleashed his aura, knocking both Faora and Diana back, who were both shocked that this was _Gohan_. Yes, they did think it was him before, but the confirmation was just as shocking in the way it had come. And what was this Saiyan thing?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta's form bulked up, stretching his training shorts to the maximum as he grew to be twice his original size mass wise. His hair lengthened slightly and glowed brighter than the sun. Red lightning sparked around his form as he activated a technique he was still working on mastering. " _ **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!"**_ His power skyrocketed and he grunted with pain. He was not used to this much power in his system and the strain was unimaginable. His aura turned blood red with golden hues and his hair seemed to grow a shade or two darker with power.

Ares balked in shock. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This couldn't be happening. There was not one but **two** _boys_ on this planet that were stronger than him now. Well, the one he was facing now wasn't stronger than his current form, but that was only due to a massive power up he had received out of nowhere.

Vegeta grit his teeth and planted his back foot. He used it as a base for the massive leap he just took. He flew through the air at ludicrous speeds, barely seen as a blur to the massive god. Vegeta appeared in front of the giant god's face, his fist cocked back. " _HA!"_ His fist crashed into the building sized man's face, sending him flying backwards at a rapid pace. Vegeta chased after him, his golden and red aura trailing after him. The scarred Saiyan flew under the falling god. He thrust his hands upwards and grunted. A yellow hue formed around his outstretched arms, illuminating them. A river of orange and yellow energy poured from his hands and crashed into the building sized god.

Ares' eyes bulged as the searing hot energy made contact with him. He felt his back giving way to the attack. He was damn well lucky that he was immortal at this point. Pain like nothing before made it's way through his system. He looked to his own torso and saw his stomach glowing. It bulged and like a dam, broke. A torrent of fire was the only thing that could compare to what the blast looked and felt like. Not even a blast from Zeus could measure up to this. The hole started widening, the beam was growing larger as Vegeta put more power into it.

Vegeta grunted from the rippling power that he had in him. He had been taught the Kaioken by Cell only two weeks ago. When he used it in his Super Saiyan form, it quite literally ripped him apart from the awesome power that he possessed while using it. That is also why Cell and Gohan forbade him from ever using both techniques at once until he's mastered both, which it was safe to say, he hasn't. But to actually win a fight against this god, he knew he needed more power.

"Kaioken." He started. His eyes widened as the power started rushing through his system at an even greater rate. " **TIMES THR-"** He was cut off by an extremely powerful force slamming into him from the side. With an ear shattering _boom_ , he went flying towards Wonder Woman and Faora.

Wide eyed, the two heroines scrambled out of the way of the flying man. They watched as he flew past them at speeds that Allen could only dream of. Like a golden bullet, Vegeta rammed into the mountain stationed at the center of the island, going straight through it with little resistance. The mountain collapsed on one side from the entering force, but stood tall on the other due to Vegeta's rather clean exit.

Gohan stood in Vegeta's place, his eyes closed and fist still extended out to his side. He sighed in exasperation. Vegeta was an idiot, he would have died if he had completed his sentence. The power would have literally ripped him apart. "Bloody moron." The teen muttered under his breath.

Ares fell to the ground, no longer being supported by the massive energy wave that came from the shorter Saiyan. The island shook when he landed. The God was motionless for over a minute before he finally stirred. He shakily stood to his feet, giving Gohan view through his stomach, the hole still there. The hole bubbled with energy, and if you looked closely enough at it, you could see it slowly repairing itself. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, the hole healed itself, leaving nothing but a patch of shiny new skin in it's wake.

The teen Saiyan glared up at the giant God. "Now, now, now, Ares," He started, taking one step forward. "We can to this the easy way." He grinned devilishly. "Or the hard way." He shot forward and rammed his elbow into the God's car sized gut, not giving him any rest time. The deity fell to his knees once more, coughing blood. "How does it feel?" Gohan commented snarkily. He zipped behind the God and rammed his feet into the middle of his back, crushing Ares into the ground.

"You know I really find this funny." Gohan stood on the God's back. He walked up the broad surface up to the head covered in white hair. "You probably spent your entire existence thinking you were the strongest being ever to walk the face of the Earth, and yet here you are, beneath my feet, face in the dirt." Gohan stepped to the God's head, rubbing his dirt covered feet in the white mane of the deity.

A muffled voice was all that he got for a response.

"What was that?" Gohan asked, leaning in and mockingly putting his hand behind his ear.

Ares snapped his head up quickly, flinging Gohan off of him. The giant was to his feet before Gohan hit the ground. Ares was fuming, his form surrounded once more by the dark purple aura from before, his power having once more doubled. He was now at equal terms with Gohan's ascended form.

Gohan twisted in the air, landing softly. This was a surprise, but he expected nothing less. He had of course riled up the God of War. Plus, Vegeta's attack probably had enough conflicting energy in it to significantly boost his power.

"You show no respect _boy_." Ares snarled, his hair disheveled, and face smudged with dirt. He was livid, this boy disrespected him, insulted him, and was stronger than him. "You have no idea with who you are dealing with."

Gohan smirked, the thought of someone to fight other than Cell, Vegeta, and Android 16 was exciting. Especially since Ares almost equaled him in power. At least in this form. "You know, I think you have it all wrong Ares." Gohan said. "It is you who has no idea who you're dealing with." Gohan, not wasting any more time, let out a roar, powering up to his maximum in this state. He shot forward in a blaze of golden fury, reaching Ares in the blink of an eye.

Ares aura flared up to match Gohan's, the darkness being a perfect contrast to the golden sunlight glow. Gohan reached the God of War, his right fist extended. Ares shot his matching hand forward to counter his opponents. Their fists collided, sending out a shockwave that vaporized the ground below them, destroying half of the island. Luckily, the Amazons had retreated back to the city, knowing that they were outmatched.

Gold and black clashed as Gohan and Ares fists stayed connected. Their auras fought for dominance in a battle of raw aura potential. Gold won out eventually, overpowering darkness in a spectacular ray of light, which with the power of several thousand locomotives, blew Ares back, skipping him several miles across the ocean.

Gohan took a relaxed position. It was good to cut loose, wasn't it? This was the first real show of power he had put on here. Ares had little to no control over his aura, so overpowering it with his own experience and (overwhelmingly) larger total power reserves was a breeze.

The overpowered Saiyan looked behind him to see Vegeta just now recovering. Now of course Vegeta was on the other side of the mountain. But it the giant pillar of golden light was anything to go off of, then Gohan would say Vegeta was doing quite nicely. Gohan then turned his gaze over to the Amazonian city, where Wonder Woman had rallied the rest of the Amazonians and was charging into battle.

 **(2)**

Overall, things were looking up for the half Saiyan. That was at least, until Ares' power quadrupled.

A behemoth of an explosion came to be in the distance, tinted with purple and black dark energy. It's size and power dwarfed America's entire nuclear arsenal combined. The energy given off from the explosion displaced and evaporated all water in a 2 mile radius, leaving a giant sinkhole of water in the middle of the ocean. In a vast display of power, Ares kept the billions of gallons of water at bay with only his aura, not showing any strain while doing so.

Gohan's jaw dropped. What the- What! Did his- What now! "What in the cell is going on here and how did that purple bastard do tha-" Gohan was cut off by a ginormous fist crashing into him. His body violently flew backwards, shooting across the island in a matter of half a second. Before he met the edge of the mountain, he was met by a fist from the sky. He plummeted to the ground at speeds surpassing light.

The island rippled at Gohan's impact, ground being torn from its position and displaced by the force of impact. The city of Themyscira was destroyed, the mountain collapsed.

Themyscira was no more.

The ocean came to reclaim what it had created, slowly but surely making its way up the island. The Amazonians, rattled from what had just happened, gathered those who had been injured, which was most, and made their way to the center of the island.

Wonder Woman and Faora helped who they could, Carrying, and supporting two women at a time to the center, where they would leave them and run for more. They were on their 7th trip when they saw one unlikely person helping in the chaos.

A golden haired man was carrying four women up a steep hill to the center, hir flame like mane and body bloodied from his comrades strike.

The heroines gawked for a moment before turning their attention back to the task at hand. There were still injured Amazons out on the island, and the ocean was reclaiming land faster than before. They looked out to the powerful body of water, only to see the water start to recede away from the island at a rapid rate. Both of them knew what this meant and they looked at each other. They knew what needed to be done.

Gohan groaned. He sat up, brushing the debris from his hair. He quickly fazed out, barely dodging a foot that widened the hundred meter deep crater that he was in further. Gohan looked at the behemoth before him, Ares had lost all control. His eyes were completely white and he was drunk on power.

"GOHAAAAAN!" He let out a feral cry. His power boosted even more and he shot forward, slinging his fist through the air at speeds Gohan could barely comprehend. The Saiyan barely deflected the powerful blow with his forearm. Gohan immediately retaliated with an open palm strike to Ares' ribs, sending the god nowhere. The strike did absolutely nothing and Ares showed no reaction to being hit with enough power to shatter the Earth.

Gohan balked, he had put a good amount of power into that and it had done nothing. He quickly pushed the shock to the side and smiled. He could easily outclass this new power if he utilized the Aura Spark. But where was the fun in that?

The teen started up another assault with a quick roundhouse to the gods chest, this one at least put him off balance. Gohan took the chance, knowing well enough that it would be the only one for a long time, and let loose a few quick ki blasts, keeping the god off balance. While Ares was still recovering, Gohan forced all of his ki into his fist and ran forward. He threw a slow, but unfathomably powerful left hook, aimed right towards the gods face.

It connected.

Silence.

Wonder Woman looked to the battlefield, warning signals going crazy in her head.

Faora's head snapped up from her communicator, she felt like something big had happened

Vegeta was indifferent, he had seen more powerful feats before.

Birds not dead from the earthquake chirped in the brief moment of peace.

But that all changed in an instant.

The power of the blow finally registered to the environment around it. A golden shockwave exploded from around the point of connection. The shockwave destroyed what remained of the island, vaporizing every last spec of dirt, rock, and greenery from the face of the Earth. Only the Amazons and Faora were saved from complete annihilation by none other than Vegeta.

He had created a partially transparent golden energy field that protected them from the sheer power that Gohan had created. The conscious women stared at Vegeta in shock and awe. Not only had he protected them from something that destroyed their home, but he had done so effortlessly, not showing any strain at all.

Now in all reality, Vegeta was dying on the inside, but he had more than enough will and pride not to let that show.

Along with the theme of not showing any strain, the only thing that had changed with Ares form from the blow, was that his face had been slightly tilted to the side. Against the pressure of Gohan's fist, he easily moved his head back to look at the person connected to the hand. "That tickled."

Gohan was not shocked. He had completely expected that, and that was why he smiled. "You give me to much credit." His face contorted in strain, he let out a feral growl and opened his hand. "Which is why you will die." Blutz waves emitted from the miniature moon ball in his hand. His form visually changed. His muscles bulged beyond what they were before, which was a lot. His hair lengthened another 6 inches, all standing straight up, levitating from the power emitted. His eyes flashed blood red before going to the same color as his hair. His body lengthened a foot, growing to 7 feet 1 inches. However, with all of these changes, the most drastic of them all, was his power. It multiplied itself by ten times, growing past that of Ares by lightyears.

Ares felt the immense pressure of Gohan's power. It was crushing him. He couldn't breath. He fell to the ground, still towering over Gohan even while on his knees. The god's hands clawed his chest, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

Gohan dropped to the ground. He looked up at Ares, letting his power unleash. He continued suffocating the god, taking no joy in doing so. When an enemy was downed by just his power, there was absolutely no satisfaction. Saiyans were bred for combat, they yearned for the thrill of a close fight. This was no challenge, this gave him no thrill.

So he decided to end it.

Gohan walked forward. He grabbed the supersized god by the wrist. Ares tried to fight him, he tried to pry his forearm out of the Saiyan's grip, but found no success. He had even less success when all of his newfound power left him, leaving him at less power than his original base state, due to his weakened and damages form. Gohan scoffed, there was no point in even wasting the energy in creating a beam or ball of energy to destroy this pitiful man in front of him.

The overpowered Saiyan summoned his aura around him and channeled his power into it. Ares was confused as to what was happening, but then he felt it. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced. It was like his very being was slowly being pulled apart. He let loose a pained cry, a plea if you may, as a last call for mercy. However, he would not find any with Gohan.

"Stop!"

A voice from the sky made Gohan pause. Not this again.

Superman floated from the sky, the sun behind his back. Ares had never thought he would be glad to see the boy scout in his life. The god took this chance to break free of Gohan's iron grip and flee behind Superman.

"That boy, he is a madman! You saw that he was just about to kill me! I am innocent, I did nothing wrong. He just attacked me for no reason! I-" Ares frantically told Superman, who paid him no attention, keeping his eyes on the Saiyan at all times.

"Shut up before I finish the job!" Gohan yelled, still in the same position as before. He released his hold on his aura completely, diminishing it.

Superman glared at the teen. Killing was against his moral code, even against a brute like Ares. "Whoever you are, you should not use the powers you have been gifted to kill. Even if it is someone like Ares."

Gohan took in what Superman said, a small smirk on his face. ' _Whoever you are'_. It seems like old Superman didn't recognize him. "Superman, I'm hurt." Gohan put his hand over his heart like he had taken a blow. Still no change in Superman's face, Gohan let go of his hold on his modified Great Ape transformation, reverting back to Super Saiyan 2. Still no change. "Hmmm," Gohan rubbed his chin like he was thinking. His face brightened with an idea. "Remember that little boy who helped you defeat Zod all those years ago." Gohan said, a snarky tone in his voice.

Superman's face dawned in realization.

Ares paled. "D-defeat Zod. You mean the Kryptonian that has been destroying Hell for the past five years!" Taking the silence from Superman as a yes, Ares started panicking. "Oh my god! I was really about to die. Ohmygodohmygodohmygo-" He was interrupted by a fist to the face from none other than Superman.

"Shut up." Superman was in complete shock. He could barely form words. The kids was alive, after all these years. He was alive! Happiness coursed through the Man of Steel. A smile made itself known on his face. The large man in blue rushed forward to greet the boy, no man, who saved his life multiple times on that day.

Gohan's smirk kept its place on his face when the son of El came to him. Just as he was about to reach him, Gohan let go of his Super Saiyan transformation completely. Golden hair turned black and blue eyes turned the same.

Superman stopped immediately, shocked once more. Gohan. Gohan had saved him. And he didn't even realise. "N-no." His face fell. He had been hunting his savior for the past five years. Five years. And not as a hero, no. As a villain. As someone who deserved to be behind bars. As a threat.

"Oh yes Superman." Gohan's smirk left him. "Now you see why I resent you and your _league_. I saved you, I saved this planet. And I am treated like trash." Gohan powered up once more, sensing the end of the conversation nearing. "I hope this day has made you reconsider hunting me down every waking moment of the day." Gohan turned his back. "Also _Clark_. Your little team you put together to locate and subdue me." He chuckled. "Its not working. In fact." Oh he was going to enjoy this.

The rest of the league arrived at that point, including the Green Lantern. Vegeta saw him and promptly dissipated the energy bubble surrounding him, letting the Amazons drop to the ocean. Hal Jordan saw this and quickly created a green platform under them, catching all but Wonder Woman and Faora, who could fly.

Vegeta flew over next to Gohan, igniting his aura. Gohan did the same, combining them.

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. The large mountain next to Happy Harbor is where your little team is held up. I could take them at anytime, but I'm a good guy. All of our confrontations were started by you. I want peace, you won't give it to me." Gohan started flying away at a slow speed, Vegeta in tow. "Think about it Clark." Both Saiyans rocketed off into the distance, leaving a golden trail in their wake.

The league stayed in the same place, shocked to the core. It seemed like after all this time, they really had been hunting someone that was almost their kin. Downcast expressions were shared by all but Batman, carried by Hal, along with Faora and Diana, the latter two's faces being stern and ready for combat. Both heroines turned to a fleeing Ares, preparing to give chase.

However, they were beat to it by a golden streak with vengeance radiating from it.

Vegeta buried his glowing fist into the weakened god's stomach, smiling the entire time. "Almost forgot something." He quickly released a small ball of light from his hand, before vanishing out of sight.

Ares looked down to his stomach, knowing what was coming. Pleading eyes turned to the now watching heros. "Please! Please help me-" He barely finished his sentence before the ball of light detonated, blowing him to pieces, never to regenerate, as not even magic could save what he had become.

.

.

.

.

"Awesome." A completely in awe Kid Flash and Barry Allen gawked at the scene.

 _ **END**_

 _Now I know what you're going to say, "Oh mah gawd, its been 4 months you asshole.", "How could you leave us on that cliffhanger asshole." Yadda yadda._

 _Anyway. Powerlevels._

 _Gohan_

 _Base : 25,350,000_

 _Super Saiyan : 1,267,500,000_

 _Super Saiyan 2 : 2,535,000,000_

 _Super Saiyan w/ Ozaru combination : 25,350,000,000_

 _Vegeta_

 _Base : 6,430,000_

 _Super Saiyan : 321,500,000_

 _Super Kaioken x2 : 643,000,000_

 _Ares_

 _Base : 600,000,000_

 _First Power Boost : 1,300,000,000_

 _Second Power Boost : 2,600,000,000_

 _Third Power Boost (Final) : 10,400,000,000_

 _Base (Weakened) : 100,000_


	15. It's about damn time, and a race?

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. "Wiffle you're such an asshole, leaving us like that again. I can't believe your sexy ass did that." I have no excuse for that, but hey! Least it wasn't a cliffhanger this time. So, yeah.**_

 _ **Enjoy… I guess.**_

Four months.

That was what it took Gohan to complete his most daunting and difficult task he has been faced with yet.

The teenaged Saiyan leaned back against his creation and sighed. It was finally done. And before Vegeta's as well. A cheeky grin found its way onto his face as he thought of the Vegeta topic. ' _Heh, finished before Vegeta. Mine is leagues better than his too. Guess I'll have to go break the news to him then, poor guy.'_ Gohan said to himself, the smile never leaving his face.

The dirty Saiyan stood from his spot on the cold, concrete ground. He patted the leather he oh so dearly loved. He almost skipped out of his newly built garage behind the cottage. He made his way over to an identical building no less than 20 feet away from his own.

The happy Saiyan was no less than 10 feet away when an equally happy, and dirty, Vegeta exited his garage. Both stopped immediately and glared at each other, knowing what had happened.

"You better not have finished, Gohan." Vegeta said through a growl.

"Oh I did. And mine is better." Gohan matter of factly said, his eyes narrowed at his good friend.

"If it's anything like your fighting, I don't have anything to worry about." Vegeta matched Gohan's narrowed glare.

"Bring it out now, two full laps around the planet. Winner wins, of course." Gohan growled.

Both Saiyans 'humphed' and made their way back to their separate garages.

Gohan grumbled as he entered his. He knew his way way better. He had even done a wicked ass paint job on his. Nothing that Vegeta could compare to. He smirked, ready to destroy Vegeta's little trike. He mounted his creation and kicked the kickstart, revving the gas at the same time. The most powerful engine on the planet roared to life, vibrating the entire frame that Gohan had built from scratch. He felt it's awesome power and smiled. Vegeta's was nothing compared to his.

Gohan revved the engine once more before letting on a little gas, moving the vehicle forward at a crawl. As Gohan neared the door, it automatically opened with the motion sensor technology that Gohan had installed. Sunlight flooded in the building and Gohan let off a little more gas, exiting at a quicker pace.

Gohan exited his garage to meet Vegeta outside. Gohan's creation saw sunlight for the first time as his cherry red motorcycle took in it's first breath of fresh air. Gohan smirked as he saw his rival's bike. It was dead grey with a classic crotch rocket style body. The engine also took heavy influence from the crotch rocket style, the only difference in being that it was constantly glowing yellow from the use of ki energy, which powered both of the cycles.

Gohan looked down at his own bike, his smile growing immeasurably. His was heavily based off of, if not exactly like the Indian Scout 60. Its cherry red color covered the entire body save for the traditionally chromed engine had exhaust like ports covering it that released excess ki energy that Gohan put into it. The exhaust piping that ran the length of the entire body was chromed, save for one strip that ran the entire length, which glowed with blue ki energy. The leather seat was a light brown, peanut butter color that complimented the cherry red body work nicely. Both bikes also had black tires and chrome wheels.

"Nice bike Vegeta." Gohan said, genuinely surprised that Vegeta had chosen the Kawasaki H2R as his inspiration for his bike. Vegeta smirked.

"It really is. To bad you'll only be seeing the tail end of it the entire ride." He said in the classic Vegeta like fashion.

"You wanna bet 'Geta."

"Winner gets first dibs on the next time the League tries to challenge us."

Gohan frowned. "You know they won't do that anymore. Least until you do something stupid and blow shit up again."

Vegeta waved him off. "He deserved it and you know it."

Gohan smiled. "Whatever you say Vegeta."

"So twice around the planet, correct?" The Prince questioned.

"Yup." The unsuspecting Gohan nodded.

A devilish smirk crept across Vegeta's face. "Good." With that, the Saiyan Prince throttled his bike and in a flash of light from the engine, took off from his position, creating a dust trail following his bike.

Gohan growled at the teen's dirty antics. "Bastard." His exhaust ports glowed a brighter blue as he fed even more power into his engine, blasting off at a speed that was greater than Vegeta's.

The two Saiyans passed through Happy Harbor at breakneck speeds that didn't even register on the officer that was nearly blown off of his feet's speedometer. They did however, register on the team's first warning system for in case there was abnormal activity in their area.

Gohan's bike slowly crept up on Vegeta's as they weaved in and out of traffic, dodging cars, pedestrians, and other obstructions in their way. The only reason the two of them didn't crash was due to their hypersensitive reflexes and immense power that allowed them to see while traveling so fast.

Both Saiyan teens broke from the small town in a matter of seconds and rode onto the open ocean. They were both traveling at such great speeds that the bikes looked like they were barely touching the water, and the force generated from the rotation of the wheels kicked up a wall of water behind each of them.

Gohan eventually caught up to, and even passed up Vegeta, showing that his bike was undoubtedly superior to that little shit. He smirked and fed a little more power into his engine, which was a technological marvel at the least. He had remembered studying the schematics for the ship that he had traveled to Namek in before the conflict with Frieza. He had based his engine off of the engine that powered that ancient ship at first, but found one fatal flaw. The ship was powered by the mystical energies of Kami and his lifeforce. So it was biologically bound to him and fed off of his power to generate its own. He eventually worked his way around this and made several improvements, so it now worked much like on of the Saiyan space pods in this universe, not the ones from his which were solar powered. Unlike those, the pods in this universe fed directly off of the user by utilizing a maximum equivalent of 600 on the scouter scale to use as fuel and directly move the pod in the form of a highly concentrated blast of energy out of the rear, which created the push to get out of the planets atmosphere and due to the laws of space, gave it enough push to travel through the vacuum at a decent speed forever, unless stopped.

Gohan took much influence from this design and almost exactly mirrored it, only making a few minor changes like you know, increasing the maximum ki input to around infinite.

Or so he thought.

He had only been able to completely max out on it.

You know, no biggie.

Anywhoooo…

Since Gohan had only tested his engine's capacity for energy, and had never actually gotten to ride it, much less at full power, he wanted to open up a little. For scientific purposes of course.

The saiyan's aura flared around him as he powered up almost to full in his base form and shot off. His aura started feeding directly into the engine, but providing no strain to himself. He was very happy. He had not only blasted far ahead of Vegeta, but he was doing so with ease. Hell, the poor guy's engine probably stalled a few thousand miles back.

Gohan decided to open his engine up just a little more when suddenly a red and gold streak of sorts flashed past him at speeds he could barely keep up with. Gohan gawked and furrowed his brow. Turns out Vegeta was able to push his to full power as well. He should have seen it coming. Vegeta had taught him about this univere's space pods after all.

Gohan gritted his teeth and made the effortless transformation into Super Saiyan. His speed doubled over itself many times as he raced to catch Vegeta. It took a minute, but he could eventually see his rival again. He powered up a little more and caught up to the Prince. Rubbing salt in the wound, he pushed himself to roughly 3/4ths of his Super Saiyan state's power, zoooooming past Vegeta at a breakneck speed.

After only 10 seconds the first lap of the race was over.

The second lap went by even quicker now that they were both at around power outputs of 750,000,000 and 1,000,000,000 respectively (you know which one is which). Gohan finished about a second before Vegeta, and at the speeds they were traveling, it meant he dusted him and left him behind in the marketplace of a small Indonesian village.

"Guess I won ey 'Geta." Gohan teased.

"Shut it." Snarled the shorter man.

"Make me."

"Oh you want to go do ya halfbreed?" They had both put their bikes in their respective garages at this point and were standing toe to toe.

"You know damn well I'm not a halfbreed anymore. I'm as much Saiyan as you are." Gohan then looked him up and down in a cocky manner. "Actually, I'd say I'm about a foot more."

"That's it!" Vegeta's still golden haired form pounced at the taller, goldilocks Saiyan, locking himself into an intense combat session with his main training partner. The two battled in the sky for what seemed to be the 12th time this week. They haven't been able to use the Gravity Chamber ever since Cell locked himself in there last week. Although they had felt massive power fluctuations from the building, not a single quake, explosion, or tremor was to be felt coming from it.

Curiouser and Curiouser.

 **That's all. I'm tired.**

 **Pewerlevers**

 **Ya boy Gohan**

 **Base: 27,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 1,350,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 2,700,000,000**

 **Ya boy 'Geta**

 **Base: 7,500,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 375,000,000**

 **Super Kaioken x2: 750,000,000**


	16. Keep Your Allies Close

" _ **Yeah yeah yeah, get off my case"- me april 6th 2018. Also, please excuse the sloppiness. Wrote this in like an hour and I just want to get this out there so I can't back out of this Arc. Yeah. Thats how bad I want to not do this bc its gonna be super good reading, but noone is gonna like it ;-;**_

Cell, was a happy man.

Correction.

He was an _extremely_ happy man.

His little 'project' as he called it was finally being wrapped up. And boy, was it amazing.

The green bug man had been sitting in the same, meditative position for over a month now, locked dead center of the gravity chamber with the setting turned as high as his body could withstand in it's Perfect state. He called this extreme meditation, as it was not only meditation, but also extreme.

BUT ALAS! This was not his project. No. Not even close.

Cell's closed eyes shot open, as lightning shot across his face, creating a very cinematically pleasing scene. The large specimen stood up, his armored shell creaking from being immobilized for so long without the proper stretching. He then gave his body what it desired and limbered up with a few runners stretches, before warming up with a quick session of shadow boxing.

Once he was all caught up, the bug man settled into the customary horse stance. He was completely relaxed, and once again, absolutely still. He remained in this state of serenity for quite some time, over 30 minutes actually.

Suddenly, he tensed up, muscles bulging, eyes widening, and a small battle cry escaping from his mouth as his power skyrocketed. He entered his Final Form, taking on a striking resemblance to one of his donors, the ever so kind Frieza.

But Cell didn't stop there. To get this to work, he had to be at his absolute maximum. He pushed even harder, hunching over as his aura turned a bloody red. Veins made themselves known as they popped out all over his body like worms.

" _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 7!"**_ He screamed, activating the Kaioken as high as he could genetically go. He had never received the proper training by King Kai, so he couldn't access the abilities full potential like Gohan could. While Gohan never used it, instead preferring his other power up methods like the partial Oozaru, Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan, or his Aura Spark (which was really him dipping into his unreleased hidden potential), that were more natural, he had gotten his Kaioken maximum up to around 60 in his base form, although that was a stupid idea and he was out of commission for a good amount of time.

Cell wanted that. Cell wanted another natural transformation. And he was going to get it no matter what.

" _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 14!"**_ Cell doubled his Kaioken output, pushing his body to the absolute limit, and beyond. He surprisingly help the powerup for longer than he thought was possible. Then he felt it. His DNA was giving away to the power. His cells were actually rupturing and imploding themselves because of the amount of power he was wielding. It infuriated him. Could he not surpass his limit? He had spent all this time doing nothing but improving and training for this moment, but now that he was here, he just couldn't do it.

He was perfect, why, why was he failing. He was made up of all of the greatest fighters in the galaxy, no, the Universe. So why was he so restricted? Just the thought of it furthered his anger. Until he isolated it down to one point. The human in him.

It made so much sense. The human fighters had never been able to keep up with the Saiyans, Arcosians, Androids, Namekians or any other enemy they faced. They were always outmatched. So what could he do to overcome this barrier.

" _Well, you know what they say. If you can't get around something, remove it."_ Cell, still holding onto his power, dove into himself mentally and spiritually. He quickly found his genetic information, and isolated all human codons, genes, chromosomes, you name it. Then, he systematically seperated all of it.

Cell dropped his transformations, and fell to his knees almost immediately, clutching his head. His eyes were now wider than they had ever been, threatening to pop out of his head. The pain was unbearable. He released a guttural scream as his body began to alter. The separation started at his head. Another being seemed to grow out of him. At first it was just the indentation of a face coming out. A nose here, an ear over there, but they would quickly bubble back down before resurfacing again, almost like an angry liquid.

The horrific separation of a single being into two can now only be described as pulling a marshmallow apart. But when the last few cells of them were finally apart, is when the real change occured. The new 'human' Cell that had been removed was currently unconscious on the ground of the gravity chamber. He was identical in appearance to Cell's Perfect form, however, he was as weak as Krillin while on planet Namek before Guru unlocked his potential. The other Cell however, that was a different story.

While he maintained the same power as before in his current form. He felt something beyond. Very much beyond. Cell once again, settled into his horse stance, and let his power flow, immediately this time.

He quickly, and effortlessly, to through his Final Form. Surprised at how easily it was accomplished, he pushed forward, foregoing the Kaioken completely. Cell easily could feel the barrier that signaled a transformation and smiled. He gathered his power and smashed through the figurative wall like it was breakaway glass. He was overwhelmed with new sensations as his body was rushed with power. And was it power like never before. Not only was his power multiplied by millions, yes millions of times, but it also felt like something… Divine.

His body exploded in a golden light and he was done. He felt…

Perfect.


	17. And Your Enemies Closer

Raw. Untamed. Power.

This is all Gohan could comprehend.

He stared at the Gravity Chamber with wide eyes. He was currently making breakfast and something like this was not expected. Cell's power was massive. It made his Aura Sparked, partial Oozaru, Super Saiyan 2 form look like Raditz compared to Goku when he fought Cell at the games. It was ridiculous.

And it was evil.

Fearing the worst, Gohan dropped the plate of waffles that he had in his hand and rushed outside, not caring that he was dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Reaching the Gravity Chamber in less than a second, he threw open the door and attempted to enter, only to be pushed back on the ground by the complete and utter power being emitted from the entrance. Gohan powered up to his maximum in base form and stood with much effort.

He had just gotten to his feet when a limp body flew out of the doorway, crashing into him and sending him back to the ground. He had no idea who it was. The energy felt extremely weak and familiar, but off. Of course the teen was having some difficulties sensing energy at the moment considering he could barely breathe from the pressure that the golden, and _malicious_ energy was putting off. He pushed the body off of him and was shocked. The body was none other than Cell.

But that made no sense. Cell was in the gravity chamber right ther-

Gohan's head snapped to the chamber door. A tall, golden figure stood in it, blocking and taking up most of the space available. It was Cell. Only he was golden head to toe. Pure gold. Not another color was seen on him except for a pair of striking turquoise eyes, almost matching the color of his when in Super Saiyan.

Gohan took one more look at Cell's power through his senses and was almost knocked out from the sheer overload of power. Shock laced across his face as did nothing. Cell had moved in front of his and covered his entire face with his palm.

"Goodbye," His eyes glowed with absolute power and his hand heated up to a temperature akin to a thousand stars, melting the skin of Gohan's face right off of his skull "Gohan."

Released the energy within his hand, destroying everything, and killing everyone in a 10 mile radius, except for the weakened Cell on the ground. He was spared.

And within that Instant, the Earth's hope, and his dragon were gone.

 **I'm going to just leave this here. And answer a few questions.**

 **Cells transformation is not purely like Frieza's golden form. It is rather a mix between that and his Saiyan genetics, so its like golden super saiyan.**

 **Yeah.**

 **2\. The story of course doesn't end here.**

 **3\. I'm going to correct a mistake I made right now with a little explanation. In chapter 5, I said, Oh hey, the league knows Gohan was a super saiyan, he killed doomsday in front of them. But then after his fight with Ares, Superman didn't know that super saiyan Gohan was super saiyan Gohan. Notice the inconsistency I'm known for. So here, superman wasn't there when Gohan went super saiyan, and he never told anyone about Gohan having golden hair and beating up zod. Yep. easy fix.**

 **Power Levels.**

 **Gohan**

 **Base: 27,500,000**

 **Super Saiyan: 1,375,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2: 2,750,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 2 w/ Aura Spark w/ Partial Oozaru: 137,500,000,000**

 **Cell (weakened human genes)**

 **Base: 10,000**

 **Cell (Stronger Saiyan, Arcosian, Namekian genes)**

 **Base: 1,300,000,000**

 **Final Form: 1,900,000,000**

 **Golden Super Saiyan Hybrid (1,000,000 multiplier): 1,900,000,000,000,000**

 **But Yeah, longer chapters next time. Think of these last two as one short one :)**


	18. Ripples Among Universes

**_Pieces of Eden- Satan's Arrival_**

 ** _Deity Sector_**

 ** _Unknown , Unknown_**

Champa was having a good morning. The purple cat god had been enjoying his bath, with his best, and probably only friend, Vados nearby, but not in the room. She was, you know, female, and he had at least a little decency. Champa was also a bit self conscious about his body, even though he knew Vados could help him with that, he would never tell her. So he bathed alone with just himself, his thoughts, and his extravagant room.

His bath room was located on the edge of his flipped pyramid shaped planet, giving him an amazing view of the cosmos and all the things he _could_ destroy if he wanted. But he was neither as power hungry, or destructive as his other fellow destroyers. He instead enjoyed the simpler things, like food, food, and most importantly, training mortals.

While he wasn't as power hungry for himself, as he knew himself to be the supreme being in the universe, he did enjoy making protegees, and keeping a steady supply of strong warriors for Vados to choose from in case he were to perish for some reason. However, he still hadn't taught anyone the secrets of the destroyer. He was waiting. Waiting for a warrior of incredible caliber to come to him. One that was not afraid of death. Young. Incredibly strong. Preferably a Saiyan (those were his favorites. They were righteous protectors who had natural god ki links, although none of them knew of it). And, they had to come to him. He would not search for one to take his position. They had to want or need it enough to get him.

He just hoped it would be soon. He wasn't getting any younger here.

The chubby destroyer leaned back in his bath, fantasizing about having an absolutely shredded, massive physique. And a great student to teach. He soaked in the slightly above lukewarm water and sighed with content. Everything was going good.

His peace, however, was shattered when his entire planet shook. Not just shake a little like when he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or accidently put his cup down with too much force. But shook. As in about to fall apart.

Champa quickly stood from his bath. Annoyance and curiosity both playing across his face. He walked outside, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist as he went. Decency was still in play.

Reaching the doorless exit to his bath house, he made his was outside, soaking in his personal sun's heat. His star was ridiculously close to his planet, making his planet a toasty 500 degrees fahrenheit at all times. Just the way he liked it. He continued on his little expedition until he reached the open field he used for training (it was unkempt to say the least).

In the center of his square mile training field, was a crater almost as large as his bath house (which was impressive). In the center of the crater was a skeletal looking man. His body had burns all over, and his face was nothing but skeletal. But, he was alive. That muc, Champa could tell. "Vados," He barked in a kind manner, more in a way of getting her attention "heal our friend here please, he's on the edge of the rope and I would rather not keep him that way."

"Yes, Lord Champa." Vados confirmed as she pointed at the body with her staff. The man was almost instantly healed and rejuvenated. His face had come back, and his flesh was restored back to its full capability. He was still however, unconscious.

Champa grumbled and strutted over to the body, narrowly avoiding the dragon that landed in the exact spot that he had just been. "That one too, Vados."

"Right Away."

Champa leaned over the boy, studying his facial features, checking for scars and other implications of a warrior. He obviously held the body for one, one that Chamapa desired all too much. But other than that, he was littered with scars and imperfections that made Champa grin. This one would make a fine student. His grin widened even further when he noticed the limp tail on the ground next to the man. _A Saiyan_.

Champa raised his hand to slap the warrior awake when suddenly, the god's eyes shot open. "Absolutely insane." He stated in something akin to awe.

Champa sensed out into the warrior's soul and sensed a power that was nothing to scoff at, even at his level, even though he wouldn't be able to touch him in the least. But it was what was happening to it.

It seems that the boy was absorbing the energy around him, collecting God ki and rewriting his own to become linked to it. It was absolutely astonishing. And he was doing it unconscious at that! Champa stared at the man, before deciding to help him out. Champa held a small amount of destroyer ki out in his palm. It was nothing much, only about a percent of what he was capable of (so in anyone else's terms, it was a power anyone would commit genocide for). He help the ki close to the warriors heart and fed it into him slowly, giving him a massive power increase from what he was already doing. He could feel that the boys power was already almost rivaling him at his maximum. "He will make a great successor, don't you think Vados?"

"Yes, In fact, I think if you two were to all out fight, he could push you to at least 90% of your maximum. And look how young he is as well." Vados chuckled. "How about since we've already assisted him so much, we let him test out his new power. Maybe, send him back to where he just was?"

Champa nodded his head in agreement. "Very good idea. I feel a ki there that would be able to give him a good warmup at the moment." Champa stopped feeding him destroyer ki, and willfully cut off the warriors god ki consumption from his surrounding area. Champa kicked his side, waking the young warrior up, "Off you go, have fun!"

He looked confused, "Wait wha-" was all he got out before he popped out of existence, going back to the fight of his life.

Champa turned and grinned at his servant, friend, and angel. For what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Now time for his upgrade." Champa smiled devilishly at the now conscious, and rather unfriendly purple dragon, who was currently attempting to chew Vados up. If he could get past her aura of course.

Which he could not.

Champa laughed menacingly.

 ** _Metropolis_**

 ** _December 24 18:53_**

Vegeta Smashed into Superman, sending both hero and warrior through the second tallest skyscraper in Metropolis, which had just been rebuilt from the Kryptonian invasion years ago.

The two superpowered beings managed to stand from their grueling injuries and face each other. They both nodded in understanding before glaring at the sky.

"We need some way to get him back down out of that golden form," Superman told Vegeta. "If we can get him back to our level, we might be able to do something about him."

Vegeta shook his head. "At this level of power, there's nothing that we can do. I can only take the Kaioken up so far, and _that_ form is unreliable, slow, and bulky for how powerful it is. I would be a sitting duck." He shot a look over to Superman. "And I'm assuming you don't have a way to power up drastically do you?" Vegeta inquired, being respectful and actually responding in a non arrogant way due to the situation.

Clark Kent's face brightened up and he smiled, having a bit of hope. "Actually, I do." He said with a tinge of happiness in his voice.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And why haven't you done it yet then?"

Clark looked at the sky, which was filled with clouds and a patiently waiting android. "Well I have to go to there to get it." He pointed towards the bright burning star behind the golden menace.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Vegeta groaned. "Wait a second and prepare yourself." The scarred prince looked away from the tightly clad superhuman, staring at the ground in front of him while settling into a low stance. He let out a wordless, raspy yell, signifying that this would not be pretty. His rather short form was surrounded by a violent golden aura almost immediately. Pure ki energy in the form of lightning raged across his body, striking everything around him, almost collapsing the building they were still currently in and the last Son of Krypton.

When the lighting struck Superman, he could do nothing as screams of pain escaped his throat. His body felt as if it were being torn apart by the raw power he had received from the bolt. Soon, once he made the connection, his shouts turned to cries of joy as he got the power up of a lifetime. Hell, this blew his sun dipping out of the water! Now imagine his level of power after he got that sweet, sweet solar energy in his system.

Vegeta soon finished his powerup as his screams ceased. His form was immensely taller, adding a good 6 inches so he now stood at an even 6 foot 2, still an inch shorter than the man next to him though. His physique look like he had added a good 80 pounds of pure muscle to it, and his pupils were nowhere in sight. His hair was longer than usual and was pure, glowing gold, unlike his normal bleach blond. However, the most noticeable thing was his change in power. More than doubling, he was about equal with Gohan's Restrained Super Saiyan..

The bulked up Saiyan looked over to to the Kryptonian next to him, sensing that he was now more powerful than before. "What happened to you?" He snarled, his emotions getting the best of him in this form.

"You did, some lightning struck me and raised my power quite a bit." Superman told the golden warrior next to him. "Maybe…. That form, the gold, that's a power multiplier correct?" he said while rubbing his powerful chin.

"Yes." Vegeta answered simply, seeing exactly where this was going.

"Well maybe when your power struck me, I gained some of its properties." Superman lit up, but then soon came back down. "I was going to say we could strike me again, try to get my power higher, but this doesn't feel natural, and I don't know how much I could take. Although, I can still do my method of powering up." He once more looked to the sky, directly at Cell. Who was, waiting… patiently? "How do I get past him?"

Vegeta snarled. "Hold on." The proud, former prince took a squatted stance, as if he were to bump a volleyball. His fists clasped before him, lower than his waist, but stuck out towards Clark. "When I say go, jump on my fists and push off as hard as you can." A sly smirk made its way across Vegeta's face. "I'll toss you like a ragdoll past that bug. You just make sure to get back here before I die."

Superman understood and with a wordless nod, bent his knees. Signifying that he was ready.

Vegeta closed his eyes, taking in a peaceful breath, preparing himself and summoning his awesome power to abide his needs. A moment passed and nothing happened, Clark grew anxious as Cell seemed to become restless, yet retaining his motionless.

Vegeta's eyes shot open as a hoarse power fueled yell sent the Kent man into action. "NOW!"

Superman jumped into action, landing on Vegeta's already raising fists, preparing his leap to space. "KAIO-KEN TIMES SIX!" The tight clad superhero almost received whiplash as he sped to the sun at speeds faster than light, barely needing to use his own ability to reach it in a matter of less than a second.

Superman collided with the Sun, instantly shooting through it like a hot knife through butter. He absorbed more power than he ever had in such a short amount of time that it was ridiculous. He absorbed so much that his body actually started aching from the pain. After only a second in the Sun, he had had enough for his fill, and rocketed back towards Earth.

The now glowing, bright orange Superman made it back just in time to see two golden auras clashing across the continental United States, one almost blotting out the other by sheer brightness.

Grimacing as the dimmer one was extinguished, he shot towards them, now near the Rockies. He charged Cell from behind, attempting to catch him off guard, however he was thwarted when the golden menace dodged his strike, and palm striked his back, sending him straight towards the ground.

Once again, he landed near Vegeta, who was already on his feet once more. Only this time, he was littered with wounds and holding his limp right arm. "Took you long enough." The prince bitterly coughed out, tired and nearing unconsciousness after only seconds of battle.

"We can't do much of anything now can we?" Superman ignored the prince's remark.

"I don't even think Gohan could do much of anything at this point." Vegeta forced out. "As much as I hate to say it, you're nearing him in power at the moment, and he's dead."

Superman nodded and stood. "We can hope…" The tight clad man summoned all the strength he possessed and shot towards his adversary. Superman reached the shining bug warrior in a nanosecond, opening up with a powerful left jab in an attempt to throw him for a loop. It didn't work and his fist was caught. Almost instantly, the blue clad fighter threw out his right leg, but that too was caught in Cell's left hand. With both his hands tied, Cell was open to the glowing red warrior's attack.

Vegeta flew over Superman's head, delivering the first connecting blow against the powerful adversary. An absolutely brutal roundhouse kick smashed into Cell's head, turning his head, but barely. Cell's head of course turned directly into Vegeta's left fist, where it stayed, leaving him staring straight at Vegeta.

Cell disregarded the Super warrior in his grasp, throwing him to the ground like trash. He almost instantaneously moved to Vegeta, ramming his fist into his stomach. Vegeta's stomach easily gave was to the vastly superior power, and an indentation was seen through his body. Vegeta's eyes went white, and he lost his grip on his power, losing both his red and gold aura.

Cell removed his fist and Vegeta's hands went straight to his violated area, holding his stomach as he fell to the ground. Midway to his resting place, his hair lost its golden coloration and his size severely decreased. However, just before he hit the ground he was caught in a pair of familiar arms that cushioned his fall to the ground.

Superman placed Vegeta on the ground as gently as he could, resting the princes head on a slab of concrete near him. He made sure to avoid any unnecessary contact with his stomach, as he knew with the kind of damage he had sustained, anything could kill him and his already ruptured organs.

 ** _(1)_**

Superman turned to the golden entity in the sky with a _hateful_ glare. Something that had never been on the face of Superman now seemed almost as a second nature to him. "You will pay for your crimes..." His voice low enough to be mistaken as someone else. "...In blood…" Superman hunched over and summoned all of his latent ability given to him by the Sun and Vegeta both. He pulled at everything he had left, letting go of all the barriers and restraints he had placed on himself over the years, both physically, mentally, and spiritually.

Superman reared his head back in pure agony as power flowed through his very being. He could do nothing, and wanted to do nothing, to stop it. He needed every. Last. Drop. An unfamiliar air surrounded the caped entity, dust and blood gold lightning surrounding his form in a cyclone of death.

Suddenly, out of the cyclone shot a light, straight towards Cell's unmoving figure. The light was so fast it would have put full powered Gohan to shame by miles. Others would have given up right there due to it's immense speed.

Cell, however, simply stuck his hand out and caught the light. He held it there until it finally shimmered into Superman's bloodlusting face. "Is that really the best you can do?" Cell's voice boomed, him being rather surprised at it considering it was the first time he'd used it all day.

"I'll tell you when I'm standing over your dead body, ripping you limb from limb." Superman's eyes had filled with blood, his body breaking down from the amount of power he was wielding.

Cell smirked, "That's cute, too bad it will be reversed." Cell lightly squeezed the fist he was holding, shattering it into a million pieces. The enraged hero, barely felt a thing. He instead reared back his other fist and attempted a punch. Cell easily expected this, and went to intercept it with his own hand.

He did not however expect the punch to take that hand off.

Clark smiled sadistically, "Limb. By. Limb."

Cell would have been angry, but this was just too funny. "Oh, you think I'm taking you serious?" He asked between his oddly terrifying laughs. "You're sorely mistaken." Cell let go of the hero and front kicked him back a good ten meters. "You want to see what you're really dealing with. HERE!" Cell powered up a little, blinding the hero and leveling the entire city. Millions perished.

Cell finished his demonstration and relaxed his hold on his power a little. "Now do you see? You had no chance." His sophisticated chuckle interrupted again. "That really wasn't anything either. Not even a percent of my true power to be quite frank."

Superman could only stare in hatred. All of this power he held, and he was still merely an insect. He knew no way out of this. Lowering his head, he admitted defeat. "Do what you will with my planet." He said, releasing all of his hatred, and in effect, his power. "Just promise to make it quick."

Cell raised his hand. "Gladly." A yellow sphere of energy shined there, like a star.

Just before he was about to fire, his senses were assaulted by something…

 _Evil_.

Cell starred in the direction of Vegeta's body in horror. "No!"

Down by a broken and battered Vegeta, was Gohan. Now this was not the Gohan from before. This Gohan, there was something different about him. Besides the absolutely _demonic_ and overwhelming energy radiating off of him, his appearance was different.

The teen's hair was long. His spiky mane flowed down past his waist, not unlike his uncle Raditz's. His hair was also whiter than a sheet of paper, but had red striped running through it that pulsated with energy. His aura matched his hair's color scheme, being blinding white with random pulses of red energy and lightning. But the thing that Cell was struck by the most, were the boy's two, pure black eyes. Nothing but pools of darkness, the normal whites of his eyes had disappeared, leaving something to be feared.

"You." A finger pointed in Cells direction.

Cell trembled as Gohan spoke. The sheer power the flowed through his voice was easily greater than his own.

"I choose you, to be the first of my victims."

 ** _Deity Sector_**

"My my Lord Champa, It seems your new pupil has quite surpassed your expectations, and you it seems." Vados chimed. Both her, Champa, and Icarus were watching the battle for Earth on Vados's staff.

Champa let a bead of sweat flow down his face. "Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, he has surpassed me in this form. I would even go to say he is stronger than both Beerus, and that fighter from the tournament. Son Goku."

"Hmmmmm, now that you mention it Champa-sama, they do bear a strong resemblance. Do you think he could be Son Goku's missing son that he mentioned during the tournament?" Vados inquired.

"It is highly possible. They claimed he was sucked into a dimensional rift at the age of 11. And it is common knowledge that time works differently in all universes." Champa concluded.

Vados refocused on the battle to begin. "Most intriguing."

Champa followed by example. "I agree."

 **END**

 **Pewer**

 **Vegeta**

 **Base: 8,000,000**

 **SS: 400,000,000**

 **Grade 3 Super Saiyan: 900,000,000**

 **Grade 3 Super Saiyan (x6 Kaio-Ken): 3,600,000,000**

 **Superman**

 **Base: 600,000,000**

 **Base (Struck by SS): 3,000,000,000**

 **Sun Dipped (struck by SS): 12,000,000,000**

 **Sun Dipped (SS enraged/ barriers down): 50,000,000,000**

 **Cell**

 **Golden Super Saiyan: 1,900,000,000,000,000,000,000 (new official, after last chapter decided he needs more power)**

 **Gohan (Pre Champa)**

 **Base: 30,000,000**

 **SS: 1,500,000,000**

 **SS2: 3,000,000,000**

 **SS2 (Aura Spark P. Oozaru): 150,000,000,000**

 **Champa**

 **Base: 4,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Vados**

 **Base: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Gohan (Post Champa)**

 ** _Regular Ki_**

 **Base: 50,000,000**

 **SS: 2,500,000,000**

 **SS2: 5,000,000,000**

 **SS3 (can access): 20,000,000,000**

 ** _God Ki_**

 **Enraged Super Saiyan God: 5,250,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **pls dont hate me ily**


	19. End of A Brotherhood

**Kratos Main Theme- God of War (1)**

 **Dark Piano-Nightmares- Lucas King (2)**

 _ **Rocky Mountains, United States**_

 _ **December 24, 19:13**_

(1)

Cell backed away from the fighter on the ground. He feared what he had created. He never took his eyes off of the former half Saiyan, knowing if he did, it would be the end of him. In fact, he was so focused on Gohan, that he completely forgot about Superman.

Superman was in awe of the power display in front of him. He thought he had anger issues. But this. This was otherworldly. _Godly_ , even. Superman decided that the best thing for him to do was make sure Gohan stayed with it, and kept his focus on the enemy. He floated down towards the powerful teen cautiously, knowing what a false move could trigger when in this kind of state. "Gohan," He said once he was within earshot of the boy. "You with me buddy?"

Struggle was obvious on Gohan's face after those words. Almost as if he were, fighting for control.

Superman took this as a sign to continue, to get their only hope back on their side. "Gohan, we need you to wake up. Everyone needs you to wake up." Gohan's struggle didn't change for a good few seconds. But that was not to last.

Gohan threw his hands to his head and hunched forward, grabbing at his hair and pulling chunks out in his insanity. An ungodly scream amplified by ki pierced the ears of Superman, drawing blood and doubling him over in pain. He made one last bid for his goal, matching Gohan's intensity of voice with his own power. "GOHAN WAKE UP!"

This did nothing but intensify the screams of the boy, the pure power from his voice pushing Superman, and Cell back. However, Vegeta remained untouched. Almost as if he were being shielded.

Suddenly, Gohan stopped. His voice faded, and his hands fell from his face, hanging limp from his hunched over body. No expression was seen on his face except one of complete calmness.

Cell and Superman both recovered from the scream, Superman struggling to his feet and Cell falling from the sky to land on the ground. "What do you think you're doing! You could have killed me you brat!" Cell yelled, seemingly forgetting the gap in their powers. When he was ignored by the teen, however, he became infuriated. Cell grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "I SAID WHAT DO YOU THINK YOu're doing…. boy". Cell slowed what he was saying and stared directly ahead of him in shock. Gohan had completely disappeared from his view, and gotten right in his face, looking down on him as he floated inches in front of him.

Gohan's face, completely expressionless, he reached out and wrapped his hand around Cell's throat. Cell did nothing, or more accurately, could do nothing to the hand as he clawed at his neck.

"G-Gohan…" Cell sputtered out. "Plea-se don't d-do this!" He begged, hoping the true Gohan showed through. And luckily for him, he did.

"You killed me."

Cell's eyes widened.

"You killed my dragon, and more importantly, you almost killed Vegeta!"

Gohan squeezed harder, making Cell's eyes bulge inches out of his head. "N-no!" Cell gasped with his last breath.

"Gohan brought the android in close to his face. Inches disappeared between them. "Yes." He closed his hand completely. The severed head of Cell popped off and landed on the ground meters away. Gohan opened his now bloodied hand and let the mess of purple, gold, and bone fall to the ground next to him. A horrified Superman dropped to his knees; The exhaustion and events showing their toll on him. But his relaxation would not continue.

He was next.

An earth shattering blow rammed into Superman's side. Blood flew from Kal-El's open mouth. He was propelled into the sky at speeds far surpassing light. Gohan met the flying Superman in the air, less than 10 feet from his original position, showcasing just how fast he could move.

An absolutely brutal fist went _through_ Clark's stomach, not even covered in blood when it exited due to the intense aura caurterizing the blood before the fist even went through the skin.

No sound came from the now underpowered hero, as he slumped down while impaled on Gohan's arm. His eyes wide open in shock. Gohan opened his hand that was in the Kent man and revealed a ball of highly concentrated red ki. _God ki_. "For the last five years of my life, I give you this gift." He was about to let it implode, taking Superman and the remains of Cell with it, when he was stopped.

"Gohan, no!" A weak cry of desperation called from below them. "He helped me fight Cell, he deserved a second chance." Vegeta said softly, coughing up blood. Gohan was kneeling by his side in an instant, dropping Superman on the ground where he laid until further notice.

Recognition slowly came back into his eyes as he checked on his now only living friend. They black pools slowly faded away to his normal eyes but with blue iris. His hair retracted as well to his normal hairstyle but a light blue color. The aura surrounding him no longer damaged the area he inhabited, now rather rejuvenating all life forms smaller than himself from the battle, bar the actual fighters.

"Vegeta, we need to get you to the healing chamber, or a hospital, or the watchtower!" Gohan frantically said while carefully picking up Vegeta, mindful of his severe wounds. He knew he should use the Senzus, but he preferred to keep those for a during battle need. Vegeta could survive until they got to the pod.

He floated in the air as Vegeta passed out almost immediately from the strain. He started to fly off, only stopping from the pain filled moan behind him. "Son of a bitch- Get over here." He grumbled as his good hearted nature would not let him leave the dying Superman behind, who now looked completely normal, all of his rage and extra power leaving him.

Now flying with two passengers, Gohan reached his house in a matter of seconds. Or what was left of his house. What was once his beautiful house in the woods, was now a pile of rubble with a half disintegrated, skeletal Android 16 in the midst of it. Gohan had to look away as he flew off, knowing the only place he had left.

He rocketed through the sky at speeds far past that of his former forms. He couldn't say he didn't like this new power. But it felt different. Almost divine. And the rage he had felt was unnatural. He pushed those thoughts aside. He could think about his new power later. Now he needed to get these two medical attention.

He exited the Earth's atmosphere, creating a ki shield around himself and the other two to make sure they could still breathe. A small, dark object was seen against the Sun. The Watchtower. Gohan almost instantly was at it's doorstep, knocking the hangar bay door so hard it was heard throughout the entire facility.

He would give them 3 seconds exactly before he knocked the door down.

" _One… Two…. Three…"_ Gohan counted mentally. His patience not being his strong suit. Obviously. He let go of the Superman, letting him float in the vacuum of space for a short time. He charged up a ki blast in his now free hand. His normally crackling, dangerously violent ki was now completely peaceful and solid. Undisturbed was a good word to describe it. More interesting information.

Before he could fire the blast, the door opened at speeds far greater than last time. Before he you know. Happened. The Blue Super Saiyan diffused his ki and flew into the building, almost forgetting poor Superman. He rushed through the complex on his feet now. Running so fast that a blue flame trailed his form (he could do this earlier. He just thought it was cool that it was blue).

"Batman! Get me to a medical station now!" He yelled at the dark night as he rounded the corner. Batman was already well prepared for this and took off down the hallway wordlessly, a clear signal to Gohan to follow, as he did so without hesitation. They reached the med room in a minute flat. Something that irked Gohan. However, along the way, he had learned that the entire league was investigating the battle scene with Cell, bar Batman of course.

Gohan set both fighters down on seperate beds carefully. He tended to Vegeta almost instantly. He was in worse condition than Superman, and quite frankly, Gohan liked him waaaayyyy more. Gohan reached in his tattered clothing's only pocket. Which, for being the most important pocket. Seemed very convenient for it to be the only one left.

He pulled out one of his few capsules that he had left. Throwing it down, it revealed another capsule, and of course, his two swords. We all know he goes nowhere without those. He quickly grabbed the other capsule and strapped his two swords to his back in an "X". Throwing the other capsule at the ground, the smoke covered the small brown bag that he really needed.

He had his hand in the pouch in an instant, pulling out two beans. He threw one to a prepared Batman, who after hearing about these from Wonder Woman, Faora, and the Amazons (there were about 20 of the 1000 ish on the Watchtower, the others were on the new island), knew exactly what they were. Without hesitation, he crushed the green bean and shoved it into Superman's mouth. The Man of Steel stirred, his injuries healed, yet he remained unconscious. Most likely from the mental stress.

Gohan grunted in contempt and did the same with Vegeta, who unlike Superman, woke up immediately. Most likely due to having been subjected to similar stress before.

Vegeta bursted from the bed, his tattered clothing almost falling off of him. "Gohan what happened? Wheres Cell!" He got one good look at Gohan and saw his blue hair. "And what happened to your hair?!"

Gohan blinked and in realization, panicked. "Cell's still out there. I only tore his head off. He can still regenerate!" Almost as if on cue, the sirens of the Watchtower went off and all the lights turned red. Something had breached the outside. Almost immediately, the breaches were sealed by the automatic contingency measures Batman had placed when he built the Watchtower. However, he was in the station.

Gohan and Vegeta stood back to back, Vegeta igniting his now golden aura as he powered up quickly. Batman stood protectively over his heavy hitter, knowing he couldn't do much other than defense in this situation.

Utter silence filled the compound, as the Amazonian warriors had heard something as well. But they, nor anyone else in the Watchtower, would have to worry about a thing.

The silence was ripped apart as the wall closest to Gohan exploded. He was not fazed, as he caught a punch from a Golden, and enraged Cell. He help the fist in a vice grip and allowed Vegeta to clear the area, before he ignited his peaceful blue aura. He used a fair amount of power and pushed Cell's fist to the side, throwing one of his own which made contact with Cell's forearm. It seemed that the two were almost evenly matched, Gohan's power lowering with the loss of his enraged form and Cell's rising to meet it with the zenkai boost he received.

The two began trading blows at speeds surpassing light. Batman and Vegeta both carried Superman out of the area, and away from the fight. Vegeta knew he was well outmatched here, and somehow, Gohan had risen up to face Cell. His face hardened as he set his goal. " _Whatever I do, I must be your equal, Gohan."_

Suddenly, a loud _**BOOM**_ cracked the floors they walked on. A blue aura went flying past the three, followed quickly by a golden one. They both flew so fast and hard, that they went straight through the Watchtower again, shooting out like a bullet out of water.

Gohan, still flying through the air, held his stomach. He had made a misstep and it caused him to take a nasty tail strike form Cell in the abdomen. He could have tanked it and kept on going, but this was the best way to make sure he could protect those on the Watchtower.

He looked up and saw Cell's golden aura shooting at him through the vacuum of space. Gohan let go of his abdomen and used his new, divine ki to twist his body through the air in an acrobatic movement that put all of Earth's olympians to shame. A golden tail shot out and found nothing where Gohan used to be. It instead, was grabbed by the thing it was trying to impale. Gohan locked the golden appendage between his body and elbow. However, it left him open for the follow up punch that Cell threw.

Gohan took the punch to his left pectoral, right over his heart, however, he did not let go of Cell's tail. The blow left an indent that did not go unnoticed by the Saiyan teen. Gohan recovered from the strike and regripped Cell's tail with both of his hands instead. He used his divine ki to spin the Bio Android in a circle.

Cell's wordless screams as he flew out of Gohan's grip changed to a more recognizable one. As he flew away, Cell regained his composure and while still moving, lowered his hands to a cupped position by his side. "Kamehame-" Cell started as he completely orbited the Earth in the direction Gohan had thrown him. Once he came back around to meet the blue haired Gohan, he finished his chant. Thrusting his hands forward, Cell released a gigantic blue beam of pure energy in the direction of Gohan. "HAAAAA!"

Gohan turned before the beam could make contact with him. He crossed his arms in front of him and conjured a sphere of energy around his form. The beam made contact with the dense sphere. It, however, was merely deflected off of it, splitting into many different, smaller beams that flew in every direction. Including towards the Earth.

Knowing that if that hit, it would utterly obliterate the entire planet with no effort whatsoever, Gohan expelled the energy around him, cancelling out Cell's main Kamehameha entirely. He once more ignited his flaming blue aura. He reached the streets of Detroit less than a second before the energy wave made contact.

Gohan dug his feet into the already eroded concrete streets. He braced his right arm with copious amounts of divine ki, to the point where it glowed brighter than his hair. Just as the Kamehameha remnant was about to meet him, he violently punched out forwards. His fist met the blue beam and he absolutely shattered it with his overwhelming power and placement technique.

Knowing that he had prevented the disaster, Gohan was about to shoot back off to re engage Cell. But that was before a rather rude voice caught his attention.

"Hey mother fucker!" A kid, no older than 14 yelled at Gohan. The child had dark skin and clothes too big for him. A cruel sneer was on his face, and Gohan would have felt anxious if he were without his powers or battle experience. However, that sneer went away when a little girl of the same skin tone shyly came out of hiding from behind him. She was more than half the older one's age, with a small, grey dress on. When the older teen saw her, his face softened considerably. He looked back at Gohan before nodding. "Thank you." His voice much more accepting.

Gohan didn't know how to take the situation other than to nod his head back at him. However, the sweet moment was shattered when Gohan was blindsided by a gold/red aura enveloped Cell.

The punch to Gohan's face turned his jaw bone into powder. Gohan could do nothing as the shockwave from the punch was equivalent to condensing a nuclear explosion down to the size of the block. He had to watch as the two children he had just connected with were flattened by the immense force. His eyes, glued to their now pancake like bodies smeared with blood and organs.

 **(2)**

"Hahahahaha! Oh Gohan, you always were one to get unnecessarily attached to _worthless_ beings." Cell mocked as he stood over the shocked Saiyan, maintaining his Kaioken state effortlessly. "Then again, worthless people do attract other worthless people."

Gohan turned his head to Cell. His face blank, and his jaw hanging limply off of his head. The amount of nothingness in his eyes uneased Cell. He would not let it show, but he was _sacred_.

Words, nor sound were not needed for Gohan to express his rage. His empty eyes soon filled in completely black. His face contorted into something one see's in nightmares. His light blue aura sprung around him, before turning a blinding white. His hair lengthened down to his waist once more, matching the color of a sheet of paper. Gohan's limp jaw suddenly snapped back into place, completely repairing itself.

Not even batting an eye at the phenomena, Gohan's rage filled eyes locked onto Cell one more time before he threw his head back and released the most heartbreaking cry of rage and despair. "YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" In an instant, glowing red streaks flashed down Gohan's impressive mane of hair. His aura, followed suite and introduced red lightning to its coloration.

The newly transformed Gohan wasted to time in dismantling Cell again. He rushed forward in blind, calculated rage. He threw a 'weak' punch towards Cell's face, which was just barely dodged. However, the android played directly into the back breaking knee that was placed into his side.

Cell's aura instantly vanished as he was separated in two from the waist. Gohan held his hand towards the bottom half of Cell's body. An orb of ki the color of his eyes manifested out of his palm. The teen fired it without remorse, and Cell's legs were completely and utterly disintegrated.

Gohan turned his dark gaze to the golden menace floating in the air next to him. He placed his foot on the ground once more, taking a stance that help nothing but arrogance. His feet were shoulder width apart, pointed outwards. He was leaned over forwards with his arms hanging down towards the ground. His stare, however, never left the remaining half of his opponent.

Cell tried his hardest to remain in the air, but just that one attack had completely drained the being. His torso fell to the ground uselessly, his golden coloration and power leaving him as he reverted back to his normal green.

Gohan fell forward onto his outstretched hands, using them to launch himself to Cell, like a creature would pounce on it's prey. He was on his knees, hunched over the murderer, his dark eyes boring into Cell's fear filled ones.

"P-please-" Cell sputtered out. His fear and plea for mercy fell on deaf, and unwilling ears. Gohan merely created a band of ki that wrapped around Cell's mouth, silencing all attempts at changing what was about to happen.

Gohan raised his right fist back past his head. It charged with pure black energy, much more energy than what Cell had possessed even in his golden form. Gohan's fist snapped forward and made contact with the face below him, his eyes never faltering. When the fist connected with Cell's face, it disintegrated everything it touched. Gohan pulled his fist back once more, and shook off the ash that clung to his pulsing skin.

His emotionless face still present, with only his right arm, Gohan released millions of punches upon Cell's entire remaining being. He destroyed every last cell of the Android, making sure no more innocent would die because of him.

After it was done. Gohan stood. His dark eyes looked around at the destruction that had been caused by his now dead enemy. He looked at the bodies of the two children that he had witnessed the murder of. A single, black tear slid out of his eye, only making it halfway down his face before it was wiped away.

His now bright blue eyes shone through the darkness once more. His fear inducing hair shrunk back into his skull, taking the same coloration as his eyes. His aura completely extinguished itself. His hair and eyes went back to their normal charcoal color. He fell to his knees and looked to the sky.

He let the tears flow.

* **END Arc 1***

 **I know I went a bit dark with this chapter. But really, what way is there to end out the first arc other than with someone's best friend betraying them and them having to kill that one person.**

 **But anyway, do you guys actually use the music suggestions I give? I was just wondering about that.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gohan**

 **Base: 50,000,000**

 **SS: 2,500,000,000**

 **SS2: 5,000,000,000**

 **SS3: 20,000,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan Blue: 2,300,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Enraged (Dark) Super Saiyan God: 5,250,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Cell**

 **Golden Super Saiyan (Pre-Zenkai): 1,900,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Golden Super Saiyan (Post-Zenkai): 2,100,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Golden Super Saiyan Kaioken: 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**


	20. Preparation A New Deity

heh. sorry bout that. heres the actual chapter

Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V] (1)

1 Month Later

Cell tried his hardest to remain in the air, but that attack had completely drained the his being. His torso fell to the ground uselessly, his golden coloration and power leaving him as he reverted back to his normal green.

Gohan fell forward onto his outstretched hands, using them to launch himself to Cell, as a creature would to pounce on it's prey. He was on his knees, hunched over the murderer, his dark eyes boring into Cell's fear filled ones.

"P-please-" Cell sputtered out. His fearful plea for mercy fell on deaf ears. Gohan merely created a band of ki that wrapped around Cell's mouth, silencing all attempts at changing what was about to happen.

Gohan raised his right fist back past his head. It charged with pure black energy, much more energy than what Cell had possessed even in his golden form. Gohan's fist snapped forward and made contact with the face below him.

The emotionless Saiyan pulled his fist back to swing again, only to see instead of Cell on the ground below him, the lifeless body of the two children that had driven him to insanity. Their goulish, dead faces, motionless.

The little girl lying under her brother suddenly opened her eyes. A sadistic smile full of sharp teeth sprung onto her face. "You killed ussssssssss~" She hissed. Gohan looked from her to her brother quickly as the boy's hand shot out and enveloped his entire face, giving way to darkness.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Gohan shot out of his bed in a cold sweat, his covers pooling around his legs and hips. His eyes darted around the room he was in. It was a cozy room. His swords were hung up on the wall next to his queen sized bed that was adorned with coffee brown sheets. In the corner was a small table with the brown bag of precious, green beans in it. Next to the senzus, was a small purple oval like shape that had a small, flickering red light in it. "Champa," He thought.

The purple cat God of Destruction had given him that so he could be found easily for when he was needed. He knew there was a tournament that would decide whether or not his universe was erased by Zeno-Sama, or as his father apparently called him, Zen-Chan. Gohan also knew that his father, Vegeta, and the other Z-Fighters were competing in the tournament against him, as they were representing universe 7, and him, universe 6.

To prepare for the tournament, which was to happen in less than a week, he had not only been visiting Champa's world with Vegeta and Superman to train, but he had also been working with Superman about controlling his berserker rage, as he would be entering as well. And if we're being honest, against his father, he's going to need every advantage he can get.

But training on Champa's world, he had not only increased his power, but he had also met and familiarized himself with every fighter than he would be working with.

First, there was him, the team captain (he was chosen as he was the strongest overall, and the most intelligent overall). He had gained complete mastery of his new, Blue form. But the rage form still eluded him. Vados had said something about it being similar to ultra instinct, but not quite there. This peaked Gohan's interest as to the 'Ultra Instinct' form.

Secondly, there was Vegeta, who himself had reached new heights in power. Obtaining the 'base' form of Super Saiyan God with the help of Gohan and Champa. He had also been on the verge of Super Saiyan Blue for quite some time now.

Thirdly, there was Superman, who had also increased dramatically in power, gaining a small amount of control over 'letting his restraint go, as well as having become very adept at fighting alongside the Super Saiyans, who could boost his power.

Coming in fourth, there was the assassin Hit. Gohan had sparred with him quite a few times, and found that while he could challenge him in his Blue form, he still could not win. Gohan did find his timeskip ability extremely useful however, especially in partner combat.

The fifth person in their little rag tag group, was a more usavory person. When Gohan first saw him on Champa's world, he had burst out laughing. He actually couldn't believe that Broly had been invited. Well, he actually could, but still. While Broly had gotten stronger, most likely training from his humiliation, he was still nowhere near even close to Gohan's Super Saiyan 3 form.

Number 6, 7, 8, and 9 on Gohan's team was none other than Broly's daughter Sprout, and her two friends, Caulifla, and Kale. Caulifla and Sprout had both reached the state of Super Saiyan 2, while Kale had a power identical to that of Broly's. Only she had no control whatsoever over it. Something the two had been working on. Cabba, was the only male Saiyan teen of the group of 4. And while he had the strongest base form, he could only go as far as Super Saiyan 1.

The 10th, and final member on the Universe 6 team, was a single Namekian called Pirina. He was a massive specimen of a warrior. And Gohan knew from experience with the subject, that he had the souls and powers of thousands of warriors who willingly fused with him. Gohan respected his strength and fighting ability, as he was the fourth strongest on the team. He was only bested in combat by Gohan, Vegeta, and Hit. He had beat out Broly and Kale at the same time with brute strength alone, which was no small feat.

After running over this information in his head, Gohan stood from his bed. His constant nightmares had been happening since his battle with Cell. And he had come to know, that he wasn't getting any more sleep, any time soon.

The strongest mortal alive ran his hands through his long, shaggy hair. Since he had been training whenever he was not sleeping or eating, he hadn't really had the time to maintain his hair. So now when let down, it reached his shoulders.

Stretching and grabbing a hair tie, he threw his unruly hair into a messy ponytail that stuck straight out from his head. He left a few spikes out of it that covered a little of his forehead, but other than that, it was mostly back. He threw on a blue training gi with no undershirt and a red sash, before heading out for his day of training for the fate of the universe.

Stepping out into the hall, he was greeted by someone who had been rather… attached to him lately.

"Hiya Gohan!" Faora stood outside his doorway, her hands clasped in front of her, pushing her rather… voluptuous… chest together. This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan, and ever since he and Vegeta had moved into the Watchtower with the League, she had been making every attempt to talk to him. He guessed that she connected with him during one of their fights, when he saved her from Ares, or she just found him attractive in general (I mean lets be honest, he's 6 foot 1, has a figure that put most greek gods to shame, and a face that could get him voted world's sexiest man a hundred times over).

"Hey Faora." He smiled. He couldn't exactly say that she was unattractive. In the least, she was the exact opposite of that! She had an athletic, yet feminine figure, a perfect, attractive face with shocking blue eyes, and a bob cut that Gohan couldn't see on anyone else. "How's your morning going?" He said while looking at one of the satellite clocks on the wall.

5:34 A.M.

"And what an early morning it is." He quipped. Faora was sent into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, which Gohan and his former fascination for romance novels, knew could mean something. Because that joke was not, by any means, funny.

"It's going pretty good. Was just about to go work out a bit. Maybe do some cardio," She said that last bit with a rather suggestive look on her face. She'd gotten bolder. "Care to join?" She bit her lip, and put her hands behind her back while turning from side to side slightly.

Gohan didn't know how to take this. Yes, she was extremely beautiful, nice, and he could help but feel attracted to her due to her being as powerful as she was as well. But he was also 17. An age that was much younger than her 26. And the closest thing he had to experience with women was the Amazons and Saiyans he trained with.

Buuuuut, he decided a training session couldn't hurt. "Sure, why not. Do you need to get changed first?" He said while gesturing to her rather casual, not workout esque clothing choice. (Jeans and a T-shirt, no shoes).

She twirled her hair and her face lit up crimson. "Well the kind of training I'm doing today involves… water."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yep, I was going to take today as kind of a recovery day. So some light in water training is what my schedule looks like." Faora said, her blush still not leaving, but cooling off a bit.

Gohan thought for a second before coming to his decision. "Yeah sure, I could use a recovery day anyway." He said while walking back into his room, grabbing a pair of shorts. "The tournament is in a few days, and my father always said that it's good to not overwork yourself before a big fight."

Faora smiled, "That makes sense. Your father seemed like a wise man."

Gohan chuckled. "With fighting yes, anything else, I would rather trust Captain Marvel's judgement." He cracked a small smile. "You might even get to meet him in a few days as well. He'll be fighting against us in the tournament." Gohan had explained the entire thing to the League so they could prepare their fighter representative to their best ability.

Faora took this with a grain of salt. "So you really are from a different universe then. Do you think you'll be okay with having to defeat your father and friends to survive?" She questioned with a concerned tone.

Gohan's somewhat cheery mood turned downcast. "It must be done. My home universe has much more evil in it than this one. Besides, if and when I defeat them once and for all, I will wish the other universes back with the Super Dragon Balls." Determination was the only thing Faora heard in Gohan's voice. He really was pure. Anyone else would have greedy intentions with that kind of wishing power.

The female kryptonian's smile crept back onto her face. She really had picked a good one to be somewhat interested in.

She reached up and slapped his shoulder, bringing him out of his determined, 'hero' mood. "C'mon, time to go swimming." She turned and walked away, being sure to put a bit of extra sway in her hips for the male behind her. Something that he did not fail to notice.

Not at all.

Watch Tower

January 28

7:02

Faora watched Gohan curiously as he lied at the bottom of the pool, completely spread eagle. Ever since she had taken off her clothes to reveal her two piece bathing suit, he hadn't been able to look at her without having a certain… problem. But really, if she's being honest, she couldn't look at him without feeling a bit hot either.

Which is exactly why she was now staring at his face, less than 8 inches away from her own.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be meditating while in the pool. An interesting idea, sure, but also, kinda didn't really help her at all. She had, in fact, been trying to get closer with him with this. Physically. And she can't really do that when he decides to lie at the bottom of a pool for more than an hour.

She shook her head and swam up to the surface, 30 feet away. She needed air, unlike him apparently. She could stay underwater for a good 10 minutes before she needed to resurface. Impressive, yes. Good for Gohan, maybe. Good for her trying to cuddle or stare at Gohan, no.

She was swimming up, maybe 10 feet from air, when Gohan shot past her. She smiled. Now she could do something. She swam up behind the now surfaced Gohan, and jumped on his back, pressing her assets right on in there. Oh she knew what she was doing. But she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. He was solid, and she enjoyed rubbing her hands anywhere they could reach at the moment.

Gohan, on the other hand, was a brighter red than most christmas lights. He didn't know what in the world was happening. Why was Faora on his back. Why were her hands feeling him up. And what were those, two, incredible things on his back. Nevermind, he knew the answer to all of those questions. But still. He was innocent, this was all new to him.

"F-faora, what are you d-doing?" Gohan stuttered.

Faora closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. Even after being in chlorinated water for so long, his natural scent hadn't left him. And god, did she like it.

"Faora?"

The kryptonian warrior's eyes shot open and she turned the same color as Gohan. "Oh you know, just hanging around." She said while squirming slightly.

Gohan noticed her sudden bashfulness. "Well in that case, I've finished my meditation. Wanna swim around, maybe talk some?" Gohan proposed trying to divert the attention away from that encounter. He was also mildly curious as to where Faora was trying to go with this swim.

This seemed to put the woman a bit more at ease. She loosened her grip on the muscular Saiyan and slid off of him, lightly treading in the water. "Yeah sure, let's swim around." She said with a small smile.

The two started casually swimming around the olympic sized pool, stopping here and there to talk, splash each other, or just relax in general. Time flew like Superman on a Friday afternoon, as the two actually socialized, and in Faora's opinion, got quite a bit closer as well.

Eventually, however, Gohan did decide that he just couldn't take a rest day this soon. He had something he needed to sort out with Vados first. He took his leave after saying his goodbyes to Faora and picking up Vegeta. It was time for Vegeta to learn something blue.

Both in the lunchroom, Vegeta put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, who thought it was funny because Vegeta had to reach up to do it. Snickering, Gohan closed his eyes and focused on Champa's divine energy. In the short month of training he had received from Champa and Vados along with Vegeta and Hit, he had learned to master all aspects of God ki. He had even found the red Super Saiyan God form that he had then passed onto Vegeta with the help of the other Super Saiyans.

However, the most fun thing he had learned from his training with Champa, and in this case, Vados, was the ability to effortlessly teleport. The technique was not unlike a mixture of Vadoses faster than light transportation, and the Yardrat's Instant transmission. It in effect, allowed him to teleport anywhere he wanted, without effort or needing to move his hand to his head. Only downside was for longer distances, he needed an energy signal to lock onto.

In a flash of dim light, the two Saiyan warriors vanished from sight.

They arrived on the homeworld of the God of Destruction in a similar manner, landing in an open meadow where Champa himself was sparring with both Hit and Pirina, as they were one of the 5 pairs that had formed that will stay with each other at all times.

Gohan and Vegeta's appearance caught the attention of the God of Destruction himself, who was looking quite a bit slimmer due to all of the opponents close to his power he had been sparring with lately.

He quickly turned his body away from the two, avoiding a punch from Pirina. Before the Namekian could recover from his simple overextension Champa grabbed onto the wrist and threw the dark green warrior towards Hit. The assassin obviously saw it coming and ducked under the flying body, while also using his own hand to grab Pirina's foot and throw him straight back at Champa. The maneuver worked, and a blow was landed on Champa's abdomen.

The God of Destruction bent over in pain, still getting back into fighting himself. However he didn't let it stop him, and he brushed it off, striking out ferociously at the green warrior, knocking him face first into the ground. Champa led on to then move quicker than Hit's time skip would allow him to see. He positioned himself in front of him, stretching his hand out in front of his face, and gathering a dangerous amount of purple energy in it.

Hit froze, knowing the spar was over. He lowered from his simple boxing stance, shaking his head and chuckling. "Another loss Lord Champa."

Champa sneered a bit. "It seems that way. You were both quicker this time. Maybe 65% is too little at this point."

"I think it is, time to go up again." Pirina said from behind Champa. He stood a few feet away, holding both of his hands out forwards towards the cat god, a dangerous amount of fight ending energy collected in each one.

"Yes, next time it will be 80%. Give you a taste of what Son Goku most definitely has in store for us during the tournament," Champa said snidely, "You've already gotten a taste of that, Hit." He gestured to Gohan and Vegeta, "And he's your father, Gohan. You know more than any of us that he will exceed our expectations in this tournament. He may even win it." He lowered his energy ball to his side. "But that is, until he meets this universes God of Fury, that is." His smirk never left his face for a second.

"You flatter me too much. My father will be the strongest in the tournament by far. And we all know I can't access that form unless I'm pushed beyond my limits." Gohan said. "But I have gotten stronger in my blue form, which is actually why I'm here." He was going to continue when Vados stepped into the picture.

"I think you are correct Gohan, it is time." She interrupted his thought before it could begin. "Vegeta, please come with me." She turned and walked away from the group of 4 fighters and one god. Well, technically two, no, three gods.

Vegeta looked for no-ones confirmation and followed her immediately. He knew exactly what was happening and he couldn't have been happier.

The fallen prince, and Angel came to a stop in front of a small, doorless, 10 foot by 10 foot, cubical building. Vados gestured for Vegeta to approach it with her staff. He did so, cautious of what waited for him on the other side.

"Do not come out until you have achieved what you need," Vados said darkly, "As you are useless without it."

Vegeta was about to retaliate, when her staff glowed momentarily. An entry way the size of a pinhole was carved into the side of the building. Vegeta was silently sucked through it, distorting much like water going through a funnel.

The black haired warrior was thrown into a new dimension entirely. The hum of energy and the color red were the only things to keep him company as he rocketed through the abyss.

Having had enough of being to a ragdoll, Vegeta tried to use his ki to stop his movement. First trying a normal amount of ki, just a small boost in the opposite direction, he released an invisible wave of ki. He was confused when he did not slow down at all.

He tried a larger amount of ki, one that actually distorted the air around him. But he got nothing but the same result.

Growing angry, Vegeta ignited his blue aura around him, throwing all of his ki in front of him in an effort to stop. When that didn't work, he ignited his hair and aura to a fiery gold, throwing everything he had out of him.

"FINE!" He yelled into the abyss, infuriated, "IF YOU WANT IT SO BAD, YOU CAN HAVE IT!" A furious battle cry emerged from his very being. Vegeta focused all of his ki into his center. He felt the conversion as his golden hair turned a brilliant red. Once teal, aggressive eyes, transitioned into red, surprisingly peaceful orbs.

He had made the transformation of legend. He was a god.

Gathering every ounce of divine ki in his body, he ignited an aura that could only be compared to the mirage of a fire. He expelled the ki out of his body so quickly that he glowed like a red giant, his physical being becoming something of a star in itself.

However he still did not stop.

Deciding to control his emotions, he released his aura. Now a redhead, Vegeta crossed his arms while spinning through the endless abyss with only his thoughts. He closed his eyes. He was here to achieve Super Saiyan Blue. The transformation the Gohan had just recently achieved. So since Gohan was the only one to experience it, he was the only one who knew how it felt. 'Pure, peaceful, serene, effortless'. These were all words Gohan used to describe the phenomenon. The question was, how was that any different than the form he was using now?

Vegeta needed information. He dove into himself, much like the mad android had done only a month prior. He analyzed every single aspect of his current state of mind, spirit, and body. He saw everything. And suddenly, like a rush of enlightenment, it all made sense.

As easy as this transformation seemed to maintain, it was not effortless. It checked all of the other boxes, but effortless, was not one of them. He had to think about maintaining control of his ki. Making sure too much did not leak out and damage the area around him. Something, Gohan seemingly did not need to do.

Vegeta took hold of his godly ki, condensing it all into a single point within him. He would not let any escape. He would make it effortless, even if it would not do so for him.

He found all leaks and filled them, all cracks in his spirit, and repaired them. He would be perfect. Flawless. He would attain Blue.

After minutes of deep concentration, there was only one more small leak. One more imperfection in his control. Another second of concentration was all it took. His control was nearly flawless.

(1)

Vegeta's eyes shot open. The red dimension around him pulsed with energy. He felt a change in himself, like cold water rushing over him.

With a flash of intense light, the light around him changed from an aggressive red, to a serene blue. The pulsing from dimension stopped completely with the change, replaced with complete silence.

However, he did not have time to watch the spectacle in front of him. Searing pain laced his entire being. His ki was battered by an outside force as it was molded into a seemingly new entity.

Raw power flooded his system, his eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of his head. He wanted nothing more than the pain to end.

And it did.

His form stopped glowing, the red light backing down from its aggressive position. And with its disappearance, the pain went away as well. His hair, however, was still red, and his power not complete.

"DAMNIT!" He was furious, "WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT!" He threw his head back and arms outward, letting his power flow freely through him once more. His body began twitching and convulsing involuntarily. His red glow slowly turned blue, but not completely.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His animalistic scream carved into the dimension he was in, demonstrating the power he was to attain.

As if on a timer, his body stopped convulsing. His glow once again died down, only to be replaced with a light blue hue surrounding him. His eyes, no longer the red he had attained weeks ago, but now a shocking turquoise. His hair followed suite, being the same light blue that surrounded him.

The prince looked to his bare hands, satisfied finally, with what he had achieved. His power now rivaled that of Golden Cell. This was amazing.

"Yes, it is quite amazing isn't it. That feelin'," Vegeta turned to see Gohan, matching his hair color, standing behind him. "You feel at peace, but you have the raw power to inflict so much more than that. Anything you desire, even."

Vegeta snorted, "Anything but you."

A chuckle escaped Gohan's lips, "Well we'll have to find out about that huh?"

"I guess we do," Vegeta smirked, turning to face his rival.

"No holding back, give me everything you've got Vegeta!"

"The same with you!"

The two charged at each other, fists drawn back. The first true fight either of them has had in a while was about to commence.

They would need every ounce of power they had.

START ARC 2

So yeah, you guys can see where this is going now can't ya. Also, gonna be puttin my own little twist on EVERYTHING. So don't expect the Tournament of Power to be the same. At all.

But in other news, I now have help again. Thank you to my wonderful friend X3runner for reading over this long ass chapter before I posted it. Because honestly, I suck at writing.

Power Levels (After month of harsh Champa training)

Gohan

Base: 95,000,000

SS: 4,750,000,000

SS2: 9,500.000,000

SS3: 38,000,000,000

Super Saiyan God: 95,000,000,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan Blue (46,000,000,000,000 multiplier to base form):4,370,000,000,000,000,000,000

Enraged (Dark) Super Saiyan God: 9,750,000,000,000,000,000,000

Vegeta

Base: 25,000,000

SS: 1,250,000,000

Grade 3 Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000

Super Saiyan God: 25,000,000,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan Blue: 1,150,000,000,000,000,000,000

Hit

Base: 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Pirina

Base (Super Namekian): 12,000,000,000,000


	21. Weak Minds

Gohan sat on the edge of Champa's world, letting his feet dangle in the abyss below. Nothing could change his mind in the fact that he was not ready for tomorrow. He was still weak compared to what Hit told him his father could do with Blue and the Kaio-ken. That was a lie, he could take that power easily, but still. His father had no doubt progressed immensely since then.

So he sat. Not training. Doing what he knew his father would be doing at the same time. If time even worked the same way in both universes. Hell, 30 years could have passed for all he knew. If his father was as powerful as he was from conventional training, when he himself had the help from _gods_ , then it must have been ages since he had disappeared in that universe. And by that statement, any of the Z-Fighters could pose a serious threat to his team. Vegeta, Piccolo, even Tien (If he was still able to fight from age).

But could he actually bring himself to fight them? To eliminate his one true family. The people that had brought him up and raised him from birth.

So he sat. Not training his body per say.

But his mind.

That's what needed the most help.

 **END**

 **Hey boyos, sorry for being gone all summer. But I didn't have anything to write on (the school confiscated all laptops over the summer coz one kid downloaded fortnite on it) So ye. I died. But next chapter we're finally starting the tournament of power. And i'm sorry characters seem OOC, but that how I would envision some of them to be after Gohan and Cell's 'adventures'.**

 **But ye. Im working on next chapter speed**


End file.
